My Everything
by Anjelic
Summary: SEQUEL TO TWO HEARTS, ONE LOVE! Kai and Akina are finally together, but will their love be enough to get them past the obstacles in their way?
1. Chapter 1: Finding happiness

My Everything  
  
Chapter 1: Finding happiness  
  
"Have I told you that you two just look so cute together?" Mariah questioned Kai and Crystal at lunch one day.  
  
"Yeah for like everyday." Kai replied. He and Akina had been together for nearly two weeks now.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Would I be correct to assume from your smile that things have worked out between you and Akina?" Mum asked the moment Kai had set foot into the house.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" the blue haired boy questioned with a curious quirk of an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, I can't remember the last time I saw you smile sincerely" she remarked.  
  
It was true. Even he himself could not remember the last time in which he had truly smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you've found your happiness" she told Kai warmly before leaving.  
  
So this was happiness? He thought with a bemused smile. He could definitely get used to this then.  
  
End of flashback  
  
"But still it's nice to be reminded daily" Kai continued, a smirk crossing his lips.  
  
"You make the perfect couple, after Rei and myself of course" Mariah added as an afterthought.  
  
Everybody turned to look at her.  
  
"What?" she asked almost cluelessly.  
  
"Never mind Mariah" Crystal said giggling.  
  
"So Kai, when are you going to make your move?" Tala turned to address him.  
  
"Move? What are you talking about Tala?" Crystal asked him as childlike confusion clouded her clear blue orbs.  
  
"Judging by her" Tala said jerking his thumb in Crystal's direction. "One can tell she's inexperienced, but as for you......."  
  
"Tala what are on about?" Crystal asked him impatiently as a frown creased her features.  
  
"Talk about innocent" Tala merely replied with a smirk.  
  
"Huh?" she responded caulking her head like a lost puppy.  
  
Mariah stepped over to her to speak to her in what was meant to be a hushed tone but yet we could all still hear her.  
  
"Tala is asking Kai when your relationship is going to go to the next level" Mariah told her patiently.  
  
"Next level?" Crystal said getting more confused by the second.  
  
Mariah sighed in exasperation. "Tala asked Kai when the both of you are going to have a sexual relationship"  
  
Crystal's almond shaped eyes widened considerably in realization and her cheeks flushed a deep red.  
  
"Tala! You are a disgusting pig!" she cried out and launched herself at him.  
  
Kai swiftly intercepted her as she flew past him and encircled his arms around her slim waist.  
  
"Kai let me go! I want to kick Tala's perverted ass!" she protested wriggling in his arms.  
  
"Tala does deserve to have his perverted ass kicked but you can't do it here at school. Do you want detention for the rest of the year?" Kai told her gently.  
  
She stopped wriggling to contemplate the thought and finally relaxed in his arms.  
  
"Fine" she grumbled somewhat defeated. "But next time he implies anything like that....."  
  
"You can kick his perverted ass" Kai finished for her.  
  
"Are you going to let me go now? I promise I won't attack Tala" Crystal asked me.  
  
"No" he said tightening his hold on her ever so slightly. "You're mine."  
  
Kai savored those words.  
  
Mine, all mine.  
  
Tala infuriated the hell out of Crystal ever since she and Kai had gotten together. Why hadn't Kai allowed her to kick his ass? She scowled at the thought.  
  
Dropping her head a curtain of dark hair fell over Crystal's face.  
  
"Forget about Tala" Kai told the dark haired girl quietly and he lifted her head up so that their eyes met. He affectionately tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear and fitted his lips to hers.  
  
Crystal stifled a soft moan which was threatening to surface as their tongues swirled around each other but soon she gently pulled away.  
  
"Why'd you go and do that for?" Kai muttered obviously irritated that Crystal had pulled away before they had even needed to come up for breath.  
  
"Kai, we're at school" she answered softly. "People are watching"  
  
"Oh don't mind us" Rei spoke up loudly. "We'll just be on our way"  
  
"Were we ever like that?" Mariah questioned him as the three of them walked away.  
  
Kai made a move to lower his lips to Crystal's once more but she turned my head slightly so that he missed and ended up getting her cheek instead.  
  
"We're in public" the already flushed girl reminded him firmly, aware that her cheeks were blossoming a fascinating shade of pink like they always did whenever Kai showed affection towards her in public.  
  
"So, I don't care" Kai murmured huskily and began trailing kisses up Crystal's neck instead. "Let them watch"  
  
"Kai" she protested feebly and felt her resolve weakening.  
  
"Just what do you think you two are doing?" a shrill voice interrupted and both of them looked up see Mia.  
  
"What does it look like?" Kai muttered underneath his breath aggravated by the interruption and he shot Mia a withering look.  
  
"Get your dirty hands off from my Kai!" Mia shrieked.  
  
"Your Kai? I'm afraid that you must be mistaken" Crystal said somewhat amused.  
  
"Kai is my boyfriend!" Mia screeched.  
  
"No, correction Kai is my boyfriend" she corrected her gently and smiled sweetly at her dumbstruck expression.  
  
"Argh!" Mia called out frustrated and stomped her foot.  
  
"Don't tell me she's going to throw herself onto the ground next and start kicking her feet in the air" Kai grumbled as he observed Mia.  
  
"Mmm I wouldn't be too surprised if she did just that" Crystal remarked thoughtfully.  
  
"C'mon, let's get going" Kai said as he lifted her up into his arms effortlessly.  
  
"Kai, what are you doing?" she questioned as he stepped into the empty hallway.  
  
"You'll see, just wait a moment" he grunted in reply as he shifted her so that he was only supporting her with one arm.  
  
"Are you going to put me down anytime soon?" Crystal said after another moment.  
  
"Are you ever quiet? You know any girl would just love to be in your position right now" Kai answered as he peered through classroom windows.  
  
"Well if you're going to be like that then" she said mockingly, "Then I'll just get going and you can get 'any girl' to do whatever it is you plan on doing"  
  
"I don't want any girl but you" Kai grumbled as he tried a classroom door but found it locked.  
  
"Aww, that's so sweet Kai-kun" Crystal teased him before switching to a sharp tone. "But drop me and I'll kick your ass. I don't care if you're my boyfriend or not"  
  
"Fucking hell, who cares, here's a good as place as any" Kai said gently lowering Akina to her feet and she glanced around to see that we were standing in the middle of the hallways just outside the art room.  
  
"Why are we here?' she asked him inquisitively.  
  
"This better be private enough for you because I can't wait any longer" Kai responded ignoring her question.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked him wondering if she had just missed something.  
  
Kai didn't answer but instead silenced her with a soft kiss and Crystal instantly melted against me. His kisses always did that to her. However much she wanted to hate being turned to goo whenever he was around, she couldn't help herself, the moment their lips met, everything else ceased to exist.  
  
A ghost of a smile flickered over Kai's mouth.  
  
"Gee, somebody's really happy today, I wonder why?" Tala said sarcastically after lunch.  
  
"Huh?" he said as he had absorbed in thinking about what had happened during lunch.  
  
"Talk about lost" Tala responded with a shake of his head.  
  
"You're just jealous" Kai retorted realizing how childish he sounded.  
  
"Whatever" Tala said as he stifled a yawn.  
  
"Anyway, just because you're not happy doesn't mean I'm not" he continued.  
  
"I wouldn't speak so soon" a voice whispered in his ear and Kai's smile instantly doubled.  
  
"Why?" he said scooting his chair over to allow Crystal to sit smugly in his lap.  
  
"Word around campus is that there's a new student arriving tomorrow" she answered lightly, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.  
  
"Really?" Kai said as he resisted the temptation to wipe her smirk away with a kiss.  
  
"Yes, if the rumors are true then we'll be seeing a dear friend soon" she continued, absently twirling one of his pens around in her slim fingers.  
  
"A dear friend?" he asked her suspiciously.  
  
"Oh yes, although I'm sure you'll be less than thrilled" she remarked, her emerald specks dancing around in her baby blue orbs.  
  
Kai's auburn eyes narrowed as a mental list was conjured up in my mind.  
  
"Don't worry Kai-kun, nothing too serious worry about" Crystal assured him lightly.  
  
Why is it that I don't have a good feeling about this? He thought with a frown but was immediately distracted when the teacher entered the room and Crystal jumped off his lap and into the seat next to his.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder where our dear friends is?" Crystal remarked absently as she gazed around the parking lot the next day at school from the passenger seat of Kai's black convertible.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't be so damn secretive about our 'dear' friend" Kai muttered underneath his breath.  
  
"Don't worry about it, you'll find out later today" she assured me. "In the meantime, it'd be nice if you'd smile"  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You rarely smile" she said with a shrug as she leaned forward to gently brush her lips against Kai's and as she pulled back he leaned forward, capturing her lips once more and deepened the kiss.  
  
"Mmm, sweet" he murmured against her lips when we came up for air.  
  
"That's because I had ice-cream for breakfast" she explained, a giggle escaping from her lips.  
  
"No, I don't think so, they're just naturally sweet" Kai mused thoughtfully and smirked when a blush accented her cheeks as she ducked her head slightly.  
  
"Kai baby" a voice purred in his ear and he snapped his head up to the source, a sinking feeling settling itself in the pits of his stomach.  
  
What the hell?  
  
Kai glared daggers at the figure before him.  
  
Melissa.  
  
So here it is, the first chapter of My Everything, the sequel to Two hearts, one love. If you hadn't read Two hearts, one love then I suggest you go red it first. Hopefully you didn't find this chapter too dull, I'm still figuring out the plot so sorry if it was a bit slowish. Anyway this sequel will be worth the wait, the plot will develop more in the next few chapters. I'm still taking up plot ideas and stuff so e-mail me if you can think of anything. Also, the summary kinda sucks at the moment, I'll probably get around to changing it when I can think of a better one. But if you can think of a better one could you please e-mail it to me? The next chapter will be up in about a week or so and will have more fluff in it okay? Please remember to review, no flames please. 


	2. Chapter 2: Corridor chase

My Everything  
  
Chapter 2: Corridor chase  
  
"Oh hi Kai-kun. Imagine running into you here. I had no idea you went to this school" Melissa said exaggeratedly.  
  
It was only then that Akina and Kai realized that Melissa was wearing the school's black pleated skirt hitched up to her thigh and the white shirt unbuttoned to expose more skin than needed.  
  
Tell me this was not happening a voice spoke up in Kai's head.  
  
"Kai-kun? Are you listening to me or not?" Melissa whined jolting Kai back to reality.  
  
Akina suppressed the need to roll her eyes at Melissa's ridiculous attire with difficulty. It was barely recognizable as the school uniform.  
  
"Why is it Hiragazaki that you are always around Kai-kun?" Melissa said turning her nose up at Akina.  
  
"You know I've often wondered that myself too," Akina said in feign thoughtfulness. "But then I remember- Kai is my boyfriend after all"  
  
Both Kai and Akina watched in fascination as Melissa fumed at being reminded that they were together and wondered what course of action she would chose next.  
  
When she just proceeded to merely stand there and throw greasy looks at Akina while staring at Kai with her violet eyes, Akina felt the need to speak up once more.  
  
"Did you just transfer to this school?" she questioned politely wondering if she was wearing the school uniform for a purpose or just for the hell of it. Who knows, stranger things have happened before.  
  
"Yes I have. I did not know that you and Kai-kun both go to the same school Hiragzaki" she bit back.  
  
"Oh please you don't need to be so formal. Call me Akina or Crystal if you like" Akina all but chirped sending a sidelong glance in Kai's direction.  
  
"I think we need to be getting to homeroom now Akina" Kai spoke up and Melissa turned to him once more to flutter her eyelashes at him.  
  
"Of course dear Kai-kun. I'll see you around then" Melissa said before sauntering off, her hips swaying in an exaggerated fashion.  
  
"Oh dear god, do the fates think it's funny to mess with my life" Kai grumbled as he and Akina walked through the nearly empty corridors to their homeroom.  
  
"Her eyes weren't always violet were they? I suppose she must've gotten contacts or something." Akina remarked. "I think her uniform is several sizes too small as well"  
  
"Yeah, she looks like a hooker" he scoffed, disgust clearly apparent in his voice.  
  
'Maybe they didn't have her size?" she suggested helpfully.  
  
"Doubtful. Highly doubtful" Kai muttered. "I didn't like her when I was forced to be nice to her at functions. Now she's attending the same school as us. I don't want her to be around constantly"  
  
"There's no need to worry. She's not exactly threatening. Cheer up will you Kai-kun?" Akina told him and patted his back consolingly.  
  
"I can only think of one thing which will cheer me up at the moment" Kai responded slyly with sidelong glace at Akina, his gaze lingering on her soft pink lips.  
  
"You better not be implying what I think you're implying" she shot back, her emerald flecked orbs rolling in Kai's direction. "We're in school and homeroom is about to start any second now may I remind you"  
  
"So? If we're running a little late it won't matter" Kai said stopping in the middle of the hallway and catching a hold of Akina's wrist to prevent her from continuing on without him.  
  
"Kai" she began to say obviously flustered with his intentions.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay. Everybody's in homeroom. We've got at least 15mins before first period" Kai assured her flashing her a mischievous grin.  
  
"Oh no you don't Kai!" Akina warned backing away from him but stopped short and she realized that he still retained a loose grip on her wrist. Before he had enough time to react she swiftly slipped her arm out of his grasp and took off down the hallway.  
  
"Get back here Akina" Kai called out and raced after her, their footfalls echoing in the now empty hallway.  
  
"Run run as fast as you can, you can't catch me I'm a gingerbread man" Akina returned in a sing song voice pausing to turn around and poke her tongue out at him before continuing to sprint through the school.  
  
Kai was barely surprised at Akina's swift pace. He did have P.E with her after all and was more than aware of her athletic abilities. But despite that, he eventually caught up to her due to the fact his legs were naturally longer than hers.  
  
The moment he had reached within reaching distance of her his arm shot out grasping her arm using her momentum against her to twist her to face him.  
  
"Damn" Akina muttered underneath her breath.  
  
"Seems like I've won this round" he said, a triumphant smirk tilting his lips.  
  
"Just because you won this round doesn't mean you've won the whole game ne?" she merely responded with a wink before darting out of his grasp once more.  
  
Kai growled and swiftly closed the distance between them in a few strides before she could get further than a several meters.  
  
"Oh no you're not getting away this time," he told her as she stepped backwards.  
  
Kai noticed her backwards shuffled and his smirk only grew. He matched her step for step until her back was pressed up against the wall.  
  
An eep was emitted from Akina's mouth as she realized she was cornered when Kai's arms leaned themselves against the wall on either side of her, positioning her in the middle.  
  
"There's no point in trying to escape again." Kai warned her lowering his face to look directly into her eyes. "You know I think I'll have to punish you for your attempted escapes"  
  
"Don't you lay a finger on me Kai Hiwatari! I'll kick your ass before you can!" Akina retorted obviously unaware of the type of 'punishment' he had in mind for her.  
  
In an instant Kai's arms disappeared from the sides of Akina's head and wrapped themselves possessively around her slim waist, pulling her body flush against his. Before Akina even had a change to protest, Kai's mouth swooped down to claim hers in a demanding kiss. His tongue flickered over her lips, seeking entry to her mouth and she gasped allowing him to dart past her parted lips.  
  
Kai smirked against her lips when a soft moan sounded from the back of her throat as his tongue slowly massaged hers.  
  
"We need to get to class" she said breathlessly when they came up for air.  
  
"Mmm," he murmured before leaning in to grasp Akina's bottom lip between his teeth gently. Her now hazy baby blue orbs expanded comically when Kai's intense auburn eyes burned into her.  
  
Releasing his grasp on her bottom lip, Kai's lips grazed her slender neck, placing gentle kisses here and there as Akina's arms slowly traced circles over Kai's shirt covered back and her eyes drifted shut as Kai tasted her sweet smooth skin.  
  
A gruff ahem came from behind them followed by a deliberate cough.  
  
Both teens' whirled around to face none other than their principal.  
  
Akina's eyes had snapped opened and she regarded him wearily.  
  
Crap.  
  
"You two. My office. Now" he simply stated before literally stalking off in the direction of his office.  
  
"Shit, this can't look good" Kai moaned and Akina rolled her eyes at the principal's retreating figure.  
  
"All because you decided that you wanted to 'punish' me" she scoffed in reply.  
  
"Hey you can't deny that you weren't into that" he replied and smirked smugly when her blush intensified at his response.  
  
"You are so arrogant sometimes that I wonder why I'm even with you in the first place" Akina muttered.  
  
"That's because I'm so damn irresistible" Kai answered and was promptly rewarded for his comment with a smack on the head from Akina. "Hey that hurt"  
  
"Aww, you want me to kiss it better?" Akina teased him.  
  
"That'd be nice" he said hopefully.  
  
"Well tough 'cause I'm not going to. We're enough trouble as it is" she said stifling a giggle when his face fell and a scowl settled over his mouth.  
  
"Ahh, Mr. Hiwatari, Miss. Hiragazaki please go right through. Mr. Stuart is expecting you" the sectary informed them when they arrived at the office.  
  
"Thank-you" Akina responded as they passed by the desk and Kai opened the door and stepped aside to allow her through first.  
  
"Mr. Hiwatari, Miss. Hiragazaki. It's about time you arrived. I was afraid that you had forgotten the way to my office" Mr. Stuart said dryly.  
  
Kai's left eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Already this guy was beginning to annoy him.  
  
"Now I'm sure that you know my view on public displays of affection in my school?" he continued glaring at them as if daring them to disagree.  
  
"Yes sir" was the response chorused from the two students.  
  
"And you are aware that your activity goes against my principals?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes sir" was automatic reply.  
  
"Well then what do you two have to say for yourselves? Not only were you breaking school policies but you had obviously decided that your activity was more important than attending homeroom" Mr. Stuart continued to lecture.  
  
Glancing over at Akina out of the corner of his eye, Kai saw that she had a straight face on, nodding in agreement with Mr. Stuart in the appropriate places. He restrained the need to snort at the blustering old man's ramblings.  
  
Like he gave a fuck.  
  
On closer inspection of Akina, Kai found that her emerald flecks were twinkling merrily below the sea of blue, a sure sign of amusement and withheld giggles.  
  
Time to put an end to this.  
  
Tuning back into Mr. Stuart's lecture, he realized that the both of them has just been issued with detention twice a week for the next month.  
  
An idea began to form itself in Kai's mind and he chuckled inwardly.  
  
"Mr. Stuart, I am unable to attend your detentions as my father will expect me to be home directly after school" came Kai's smooth voice cutting into the principal's scolding.  
  
"Your f-f-father?" he stuttered in reply as his thin face paled considerably. He knew extremely well that Kevin Hiwatari was a major contributor to the school's fund. It was only last year that he provided the funds for the construction of the new lecture hall which by the way was named after him. As well as providing funds, Kevin Hiwatari was held in high regard by the school board and he held a fair bit of influence over them.  
  
Akina caulked her side to one side as she observed the principal's sudden change in mood. No longer was he glaring at them openly but was now looking at them with a nervous look in his eye, perspiration dotting his forehead while his mouse like eyes continued to dart frantically around.  
  
"Yes my father" Kai confirmed pleasantly.  
  
"Oh, I see then. Well in that case you both are excused from the detentions. Just make sure that this doesn't happen again" he finally spat out before gesturing for them to exit his office.  
  
"Well that was fun" Akina commented sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose my father's name does have its uses" he merely replied. "But seriously that principal is such a dick. I have a good mind to get him fired. God knows I've got the contacts"  
  
"Kai, you shouldn't abuse your power which your family name wields" Akina gently scolded him.  
  
"Bah, why not? It'd be amusing." Kai threw back.  
  
"Yes it would but also think. Mr. Stuart probably has a family which he needs to support. You'd be putting an old man out of his job" she reminded him.  
  
"Must you be so moral all the time?" he said glancing towards his dark haired girlfriend.  
  
"Somebody has to be your conscience" she cheekily replied and Kai was about to reply when she slipped her small hand inside hers, lacing her slim fingers between his. "Anyway we need to get to class ne Kai-kun?"  
  
"I like clothes and make-up and-"  
  
A sudden SLAM interrupted Melissa's introduction and all heads turned around to see the source of the sudden noise.  
  
There stood an impassive looking Kai holding hands with a sheepish looking Crystal.  
  
Gee what could've kept them? Tala thought sarcastically to himself.  
  
"So glad that the two of you could join us" Ms. Carmel chirped, no sarcasm intended.  
  
"Sorry we were chatting to Mr. Stuart" Crystal replied in an equally cheerfully voice.  
  
Boy could that girl act when the time called for it But then again it might not be an act taking into consideration the fact that Crystal was indeed so damn innocent when it came to several things Tala thought vaguely with a snort as Kai and Crystal slid into the seats next to him.  
  
Kai didn't miss the glare which had been sent their way by Melissa when they had interrupted her introduction. That was the reason why he closed the door a little louder than needed.  
  
"Hi Kai-kun" Melissa called out to him from her position at the front of the class room.  
  
Kai struggled not to roll his eyes. Why, out of all the schools in Tokyo did she have to pick to attend the very same one in which he went to? Of course it probably was just a coincidence. She most likely went through the trouble so that they would be in the same school.  
  
"Don't worry I'll protect you" Crystal assured him playfully before giving his hand a little squeeze.  
  
"Ooh, I wonder who wears the pants in your relationship" Rei mockingly said and Kai glared at him.  
  
"Shut up Rei. Nobody asked for your opinion" he bit back before settling down in his seat and closing his eyes, blocking out Melissa's irritating breathy voice.  
  
"Bah, I can't believe that she's in all of my classes!" Kai complained during lunch that day.  
  
"Chillax Kai, like I've said before she's not exactly threatening. You could take her out easily" Crystal told him lazily as she sat perched on his lap.  
  
"I don't hit girls" was Kai's flat response.  
  
"Well then Crystal will take care of her right?" Mariah said sending a sidelong glance to her.  
  
"Hmm" Crystal replied non-committingly.  
  
"Heh, I'd pay to see that" Rei joked.  
  
"What would be the point? We all know that Melissa will be out cold in an instant" Tala reminded them  
  
All of them knew about the incident at the shopping center a few months ago.  
  
"Anyway, I don't think she's that bad" Crystal spoke up and was subject to an incredulous stare from Kai. "What? Okay she can get pretty annoying but seriously, nobody can be all bad ne?"  
  
"Tell me you're joking" Kai asked her and Crystal inclining her head in confusion.  
  
"Everybody has good in them" she merely replied.  
  
"God Crystal, you sound like a nun" Tala said with a shake if his head.  
  
"I am not a nun thank you very much" Crystal huffed crossing her arms.  
  
"Well you certainly sound like one" Tala responded. Oh how he loved to torment her.  
  
Before Crystal could come up with a suitable comeback, there was a sudden crash in the middle of the courtyard which drew everybody's attention.  
  
Then a high pitched wail started up and they all winced.  
  
"How dare you! I just had my uniform dry cleaned!" came a shriek.  
  
Standing in the middle of the courtyard was Melissa, with a plateful of spaghetti slowly sliding down the front of her uniform and standing a meter away was Mia, looking blankly at the mess.  
  
"Sorry" Mia finally said.  
  
"Sorry? Sorry? Is that all you can say? Sorry isn't going to clean up my uniform you know" Melissa snarled and stepped forward to push Mia.  
  
Mia stumbled backwards and landed on the hard concrete beneath her.  
  
Melissa glared at Mia, dislike evident in her expression.  
  
"You should stay down there you know? Because you are nothing but dirt beneath my feet" Melissa screeched, her voice rising with every word.  
  
Mia just sat on the ground; her dull grey eyes diverted downwards as Melissa towered over her and continued to shout insults about anything and everything about her.  
  
Crystal's forehead furrowed with concern. Nobody should be treated that way, not even Mia. Sure she and Mia weren't exactly friends but she would never treat her like that. It was absolutely degrading. How could Melissa have the nerve to waltz into here and just abuse her like that?  
  
Kai noticed Crystal tense up and saw her hands clench into fists. What was even worse was that her eyes had darkened so that the emerald green now dominated.  
  
"Akina, it's not your fight" he told her, leaning over to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Nobody deserves to be treated that way" she shot back a frown crossing her lips. "Mia should at least fight back"  
  
As soon as those words left her mouth, Mia stood up to her full height and glared at Melissa.  
  
Without a word, her hand shot out and slapped Melissa across the face.  
  
The courtyard went silent as everybody watched in anticipation as to what would happen next.  
  
Melissa stood there in shock unable to comprehend what had just happened. But slowly, understanding dawned on her face and she lifted her chin up definitely.  
  
"You will pay" she spat before throwing herself onto Mia and everybody crowded around the wrestling pair.  
  
"Bitch" Mia hissed and pulled on Melissa's bleached hair.  
  
"Hoe" Melissa retorted and dug her nails into Mia's arm.  
  
"GIRLS!"  
  
At the sudden voice, Mia and Melissa untangled themselves and looked up to see a teacher staring angrily at them.  
  
"Straight to the principal's office now" the teacher demanded before leading the two girls off.  
  
The entire courtyard instantly burst out in chatter.  
  
"Well that made my day more exciting" Tala remarked with an amused smirk.  
  
See, told you that the second chapter would be better than the first. But umm......the next chapter is kinda dodgy. Sorry if Akina/Crystal seems like a Mary Sue or whatever in the first few chapters but I have a reason for making her native.......it'll tie in with the plot in the next few chapters so don't flame me about that. I'm still having a bit of trouble with the plot so please e-mail me any suggestions you have. Thanks to all those who review last chapter. Anyway please review okay? 


	3. Chapter 3: Good publicity

My Everything  
  
Chapter 3: Good publicity  
  
The classroom quietened down slightly as Melissa and Mia strode into English after lunch and many curious glances were thrown in their direction.  
  
Soon after they took theirs seats, hushed whispers swept throughout the classroom and speculations about their punishment were shared.  
  
The question about whether or not they were suspended or not passed through many people's mind.  
  
Much to Kai's displeasure both Mia and Melissa chose to sit in the row in front of him, although they sat with a seat between them.  
  
The moment the teacher had finished giving out instructions and began to mark some papers, both girls simultaneously twisted around in their seats to smile brightly at him.  
  
Ugh, here we go again Kai thought.  
  
"Hey Kai-kun" Mia said batting her eyelashes at him.  
  
"How ya goin' Kai-kun?" Melissa added as well, her eyes sliding over him.  
  
Akina looked up from her work when she felt a shudder go through her blue haired boyfriend. Catching sight of his obvious disgust, she promptly stifled her giggles by covering her mouth with her hand.  
  
Kai scowled as he saw Akina's amusement. This was not funny.  
  
"So Kai-kun, what are you doing after school?" Melissa questioned him in a sickenly sweet voice. "Because you know if you're not doing anything you could come over. I'm sure we'd have lots of fun" she finished suggestively.  
  
Oh dear god Kai thought. I think I'm going to be sick. Did she just imply what he had thought she was implying? Like he even wanted to near her let alone touch her! Disgust flooded through him, absolutely appalled with the idea of being alone with her.  
  
"Why don't you come over to my house instead Kai-kun?" Mia butted in sending a death glare to Melissa. "My parents won't be home"  
  
It took all of Akina's willpower not to laugh just then. Poor Kai she thought as the giggles threatened to surface.  
  
Kai's left eyebrow twitched, a sure sign that he was anything but happy. His auburn eyes were filled with disgust and revulsion at Mia and Melissa's prospects.  
  
"So Kai-kun, whose house will it be after school?" Melissa demanded, leaning across to run a finger down Kai's arm.  
  
Kai immediately pulled his arm away. He was going to be taking a long shower tonight.  
  
"Yeah Kai-kun, whose house is it going to be tonight?" a new voice chimed in, its tone somewhat challenging.  
  
Kai smirked before turning to Akina. "Aww baby, your house is the only house I ever plan on going to" he cooed, flicking a few strands out of her face in a tender fashion. When her cheeks became tinged with pink, Kai's smirk grew in satisfaction. Even after being together for a few weeks, Akina was still shy about his public display of affection.  
  
Kai and Akina turned their attention to Mia and Melissa who were both seething with anger, their face becoming a bottled purple.  
  
It was then which Akina lost her control of her amusement. Giggles escaped from her lips, they were soft at first but they escalated into peals of laughter and tears pricked the corners of her eyes.  
  
Kai shook his head at his girlfriend's laughter. Some things never changed.  
  
"Miss. Chan, may I enquire as to what you find so entertaining?" a voice asked and a shadow fell over Akina's desk.  
  
Akina slowly looked up to see the teacher glaring sternly down at her.  
  
Oops.  
  
"I'm sorry sir" she apologized, her eyes widening in innocence.  
  
"Hmph, very well. But interrupt my class once more and I'll be forced to give you detention Miss. Chan" the teacher warned before striding back to his desk at the front of the room.  
  
"Yes sir" Akina replied politely smothering her giggles when his back was turned.  
  
"Oh my god Crystal, why didn't you tell us?" Mariah squealed the next morning and enveloped Crystal in a bone crushing hug.  
  
"Mariah? I need to breath" Crystal gasped, her voice muffled.  
  
"Oh oops sorry!" Mariah apologized and released her  
  
"What are you talking about anyway Mariah?" Kai asked suspiciously as he caught sight of a rolled up object poking out of Mariah's backpack.  
  
"This. Take a look" Mariah said yanking her backpack off and tugging the rolled up object out and passing it to Kai.  
  
He unrolled it and gaped at what was in front of his eyes.  
  
There plastered on the front cover of the magazine was Akina.  
  
"Whoa dude, your girlfriend's on the cover of a magazine!" Tala exclaimed as he caught sight of the magazine cover from behind Kai's shoulder.  
  
"Care to explain?" Kai asked flashing the magazine cover in Akina's direction.  
  
When she caught sight of the cover, her eyes expanded as large as saucers.  
  
"Give that to me!" she yelped and made a move to grab the magazine but Kai promptly held it up above his head and even when she jumped up she was unable to get to it.  
  
"Uh-uh" Kai told her. "I want to see exactly what's in here"  
  
"Her article's on page 7" Mariah pointed out helpfully.  
  
"Mariah!" Akina exclaimed swatting her arm.  
  
Kai's auburn eyes flickered across the page, scanning through the article.  
  
This week, we interviewed Hiragazaki Akina, daughter of Hiragazaki Li, the millionaire business man. Hiragazaki Li has long been regarded as one of the most powerful man of Asia as his company is involved in much of the trade overseas as well as playing a major role in commercial and industrial areas. The Hiragazakis have moved from Hong Kong to Tokyo a few months ago and we decided to catch up with Hiragazaki Akina to see how she was adjusting to life in Tokyo.  
  
Scene: Plush cream carpet stretches across the vast lounge room while white leather couches are scattered around the room. A glistening glass chandelier dangles above and tasteful artifacts decorate the room adding that sophisticated touch.  
  
Hiragazaki Akina is sitting across from me, her legs neatly tucked away to the side, her hands folded in her lap and a graceful smile on her face.  
  
Tina: Hiragazaki, thank-you so much for taking the time to allow me to interview you.  
  
Akina: It's no problem but please call me Akina.  
  
Tine: Okay then Akina, how are you finding life here in Tokyo?  
  
Akina: I'm finding life here very pleasant indeed. I've met lots of new people and I'm glad that I've made the move.  
  
Tina: It's good to hear that you're adjusting so well here. What do you like to do in your spare time?  
  
Akina: Well I enjoy hanging out with my friends, listening and playing music and sports.  
  
Tina: What kind of sports do you like?  
  
Akina: I particularly like soccer and martial arts.  
  
Tina: Martial arts eh? That must be fascinating. You also mentioned that you play your own music?  
  
Akina: Yes when I have the spare time. I find that it's an emotional outlet for me.  
  
Tina: How do you find school?  
  
Akina: School is fine I suppose. I enjoy the subjects which I'm currently undertaking so that helps me in a way.  
  
Tina: Do you have an idea as to what you wish to do in the future? As in career?  
  
Akina: Well I've contemplated going into business like my father but I'm taking a variety of different subjects in order to keep my options open.  
  
Tina: I see. Well what about your social life? You're a very pretty girl, I'm sure that there are many guys clambering to get to you. Or do you have somebody special in particular?  
  
At that question Akina becomes quiet, her head drops down slightly and a blush accents her cheeks.  
  
Tina: Ah-ha! So there is somebody special?  
  
Akina: Well err- (Stammering)  
  
Tina: Come on you can tell me, there's no need to be shy!  
  
Akina: Okay there is somebody................ (trails off)  
  
Tina: And? Who is he? What's his name?  
  
Akina: Umm....................okay it's Kai. Kai Hiwatari.  
  
Tina: Kai Hiwatari! The Kai Hiwatari! Son of Kevin Hiwatari of the Hiwatari Company?  
  
Akina: ........yeah.......... (blushes)  
  
Tina: Whoa are you serious? The Hiwatari company is just as influential as the Hiragazaki company!  
  
Akina: Yes well...............  
  
Tina: So, how did the two of you meet? Was it love at first sight?  
  
Akina: We attend the same school and I was in most of his classes. (shrugs)  
  
Tina: But was it love at first sight?  
  
Akina: I wouldn't say love at first sight. We kinda started off as friends and well here we are now.  
  
Tina: Interesting, extremely interesting. Imagine that, the son and daughter of the two most powerful companies in Asia fall in love. Wow what a story! He's pretty hot from what I've heard.  
  
Akina: Uhh.........  
  
Tina: Oops, seems we've run out of time. I'm so glad that I was able to have the opportunity to interview you.  
  
Akina: It was my pleasure.  
  
Story by Tina Parker.  
  
"Please, please, please don't read that! It's absolute trash!" Akina insisted and finally snatched the magazine out of Kai's hands.  
  
"How come you never said anything?" he asked with a frown.  
  
"Because it was so embarrassing! I was hoping that they would change their minds and not print the story. Anyway the only reason why I even agreed to do it in the first place was because my father said it would be good publicity." Akina answered.  
  
"Aww that's so sweet! The bit about Kai" Tala said pretending to wipe away a tear. "That touched me. It truly did"  
  
"Shut up Tala!" Akina said a heavy scowl settling itself upon her features. "The reporter was so damn annoying as well! Bah, you know what she suggested to me?"  
  
"What?" Rei inquired.  
  
"She asked me if Kai would be interested in doing an article about the both of us. I wanted to laugh in her face" Akina scoffed.  
  
"Well would you Kai?" Mariah turned to him.  
  
"Would I what?" he returned.  
  
"Would you have done an article about you and Crystal?" Mariah questioned exasperatedly.  
  
"Hell no" Kai replied in a monotone voice.  
  
"Oh god I know I should have never agreed to do that article!" Akina wailed. "Now it's going to be all over Tokyo!"  
  
"Don't worry about it too much" Mariah said soothingly.  
  
"Blah, easy for you to say. They took all these stupid photos of me" Akina said with a shudder. "An absolute waste of time if you ask me. But no, Dad said it would be good publicity"  
  
"You dad has obviously been around my father too much" Kai said with a roll of his auburn eyes.  
  
Violet eyes narrowed as they studied Hiragazaki Akina's article and hands clenched themselves into fists.  
  
How dare she? Melissa thought spitefully. How dare she lay her paws all over her Kai-kun? Oh yes, she would pay dearly. She would get what was coming to her. Now what would be the best way in which to get to Hiragazaki?  
  
A malicious grin spread over Melissa's features as the perfect plan came to mind.  
  
The best way to get to Hiragazaki would be to take away the person most precious to her.  
  
Kai.  
  
Well I hope that you didn't find that chapter too dodgy..............but I promise you that the next chapter is better.......................much, much, much better. Lots of plot development and stuff. I'll be updating in about a week or so. Anyway, review please? No flames please. 


	4. Chapter 4: Blank eyes

My Everything  
  
Chapter 4: Blank eyes  
  
"I'm so bored" Mariah complained leaning her head on Rei's shoulder.  
  
"We're all bored Mariah" Tala pointed out.  
  
"I know let's have a party this Saturday!" she suggested and everybody turned to look at her. "What?"  
  
"You really wanna throw a party Mariah?" Kai questioned raising a slate eyebrow.  
  
"Sure why not? You don't need a reason to have a party" Mariah answered brightly.  
  
"Fine you go ahead and plan your party. Just don't expect me to help you" Kai said lazily.  
  
"Hmph. I don't need your help" Mariah huffed. "Rei, you'll help me right?"  
  
"Uhh............." Rei trailed off avoiding her glare.  
  
"Rei!" Mariah exclaimed before turning on her heel to Tala. "Fine Tala will help me"  
  
"Uh-uh, no way" Tala said with a shake of his head. "Today is Thursday. There's no way you could arrange it in time"  
  
"Crystal? Please?" Mariah pleaded turning to the dark haired girl.  
  
"Fine Mariah. Because I'm so nice I'll help you" Crystal gave in before tossing a look at the guys. "Lazy boys"  
  
"Good luck" Kai snorted.  
  
"So where will the part be held?" Crystal asked Mariah after school.  
  
"Uhh, I haven't give that any thought as of yet" Mariah answered sheepishly.  
  
"Mariah" Crystal said with an exasperated sigh. "Okay since the weather's been good for the past few days, why don't we have it at the beach?"  
  
"Good idea!" Mariah said clapping her hands together. "But where on the beach will we have it?"  
  
"Dad owns a beach house, we can have it there if you want" she offered.  
  
"Will it be big enough?" Mariah inquired.  
  
"Yeah it'll be fine" Crystal said dismissively. "Now what about food?"  
  
"Err, well since it's on the beach how about a BBQ?" she responded.  
  
"Good idea. That's easy enough. I'll get a few of my cooks to get it ready" Crystal said before picking up her phone and speaking a few brief words into it then hung up. "Okay we're all set"  
  
"This Saturday yeah?" Mariah asked waiting for confirmation.  
  
"Mhmm. And the guys thought we wouldn't be able to manage it in time. Just wait till we see their faces" Crystal cackled triumphantly.  
  
"So guys what do you think? Pretty good for only two days planning ne?" Crystal said elbowing Kai in the side Saturday afternoon.  
  
"Well who would've thought?" Tala said with a smirk. "I must say congratulations"  
  
"Why thank-you" Mariah said with a curtsy. "Anyway people should be showing up soon, word travels fast in school"  
  
An hour later the part was in full swing, people were dancing to music being pumped out from the hi-fi set while some stood in groups and chatted.  
  
"Told you we could pull it off." Akina said a proud smile lighting up her features.  
  
"I wasn't the one who didn't say you couldn't" Kai replied smirk  
  
"Let's step outside for a little while to get some fresh air" Akina suggested.  
  
Kai shrugged indifferently and threaded their fingers together before they left the dance floor.  
  
Outside the beach house, several people were clustered around a large bonfire. Some couples were content with sitting beside the bonfire and cuddling with their partners while others still danced to the music which spilled out from the beach house.  
  
"Want to dance?" Kai asked offering Akina his arm.  
  
"What if I said no?" she challenged teasingly.  
  
"Then you'd have one angry boyfriend on your hands" Kai responded.  
  
"Well if you put it that way.............." Akina said flipping her black hair over her shoulder.  
  
A slate eyebrow was raised as Kai watched Akina begin to swing her hips to the rhythm of the music. A slow smirk formed itself on Kai's lips. Now this was more like it.  
  
Akina bit her lip so that the giggles bubbling up in her throat wouldn't escape when Kai placed his hands on her hips.  
  
So he wanted to play now did he? She thought as a mischievous plan began to form itself in her mind.  
  
Moving perfectly to the beat, she swung her body closer to Kai's brushing against him occasionally but always pulling back.  
  
"Don't play games with me Akina" Kai growled in her ear before pulling her body flush with his.  
  
"Whatever are you talking about Kai-kun? I'm not playing any games" Akina responded, her eyes widening innocently as she tilted her head up to look at him.  
  
For a moment Kai actually believed her but then he smirked. Oh no, he was not going to fall for her act this time. He had caught the teasing mischievous glint hidden among the sea of baby blue.  
  
Akina observed Kai from under hooded lids, both of their bodies still swaying in perfect synch to the pulse of the music. She had to admit, he was looking very fine tonight in his dark demin jeans and blue and black dragon printed shirt.  
  
Kai surveyed Akina, taking carefully note of the emotions reflecting in her baby blue orbs. And he was quite amused as he saw her blush faintly. He had a fairly good idea of what she was thinking about. Kai's gaze ran down her petite body, taking in her short white skirt and baby pink tankie which bared her tummy.  
  
Moving his hands up from her hips he paused at her exposed skin and Kai felt her shiver at his touch. A smile curved across his face at her reaction to his touch and he saw her run her tongue over her bottom lip absently.  
  
Akina's hands moved from Kai's shoulders to twine themselves around his neck pulling them significantly closer together. She looked up to see Kai's hazy auburn eyes gazing down at her intently, watching her every move. Tingles shot through every nerve of her body at the intensity of his gaze. Bending his head down slightly, he captured her lips in a tender kiss.  
  
"Cold?" Kai whispered huskily in her ear when he felt another shiver go through her body.  
  
"No" Akin responded definitely although a few goosebumps had begun to appear on her arm, though they had not been caused by the cold..................  
  
"You're so stubborn you know that?" Kai said before leading her back inside the beach house.  
  
Violet eyes flashed with anger as they watched the couple re-enter the beach house.  
  
"That should be me out there not her" Melissa hissed to herself.  
  
But never mind. The night was still young and she would have her revenge. If only the two knew what she had in store for them.  
  
Kai set his drink down on the table top before going off the change the c.d in the hi-fi set. Violet eyes followed his figure ensuring that he was busy before closing in on the drink and emptying the contents of a bottle into the cup.  
  
Standing off to the side, Melissa watched as Kai returned to Hiragazaki who was sitting on the couch and she whispered something in his ear. Kai smiled and planted a light kiss on her forehead before she headed off in the direction of the toilets.  
  
Perfect, everything was going according to plan.  
  
Melissa observed Kai as he drowned the contents of his cup in a swallow.  
  
Now it was only a matter of time before the drugs kicked in.  
  
Checking the clock on the wall, Melissa made her move, sashaying her way over to Kai.  
  
"Hey Kai-kun" she purred planting herself down on the couch and practically in his lap.  
  
Kai merely looked at her blankly.  
  
How Melissa wanted to laugh. This was going to be too easy.  
  
"How about we have some fun hm?" she suggested leaning into him.  
  
Again Kai did nothing but stare impassively ahead.  
  
Aww well may as well speed the process up she thought a smirk attaching itself to her face. Leaning in even more she ran her tongue over Kai's lip, forcefully pried his mouth open and slid her tongue inside while slipping her hands under his shirt to rake her nails over his bare back.  
  
"Oh my god! This is like such a great party!" a blonde squealed in Akina's ear as she was on the way back from the bathroom Akina winced. She knew she shouldn't have allowed Mariah to take care of the entire guest list. She was sure that she had even seen Melissa skulking around somewhere. Or maybe she was just imagining things.  
  
Akina came to a complete stop, a crimson red clouding her vision.  
  
Oh no, not this crap again a voice echoed in her head.  
  
There was Kai sitting on the couch where she had left him when she had gone to the bathroom.  
  
The difference this time was that Melissa was draped all over him, her mouth sucking on his.  
  
Something wasn't right with this picture.  
  
Akina crossed the room swiftly to stand directly in front of Melissa and Kai, hands positioned on her hips.  
  
"Get off" was the cold statement issued from Akina's lips.  
  
Melissa looked up. About time she reappeared. After all this was supposed to break her tiny little heart. But why was she just standing there like that?  
  
Tala shook his head as he observed the scene being played out in front of him. Why the hell was Melissa here? He thought with a frown. But more importantly why the hell were her lips glued to Kai's? Tala glanced over at Crystal to see her reaction to the whole thing. Her eyes were narrowed into slits, glaring opening at Melissa. Her normally sparkling emerald flecked eyes were had darkened, the baby blue iris now resembled chips of frosty artic ice. Uh-oh, Melissa was really going to get it this time. But hey she was stupid enough to make a move on Kai.  
  
"I will only tell you one more time. Get. Off. Kai" came Akina's command. Inside she was fuming with indignation.  
  
"Well as you can clearly see Kai wasn't exactly protesting" Melissa pointed out continuing to drape herself over Kai.  
  
"And as you can clearly see, Kai is drugged" Akina retorted coolly with a trace of sarcasm.  
  
"What-what are you talking about it?" was Melissa's nervous reply was accompanied with a shaky laugh.  
  
"You think I don't know my own boyfriend? I can tell, the blank look in his eyes, his rigid posture, his inability to respond" Akina answered softly, her eyes glinting with danger. "And I'm just itching to get my hands on the person who did this to him"  
  
Melissa looked up at Akina, shaking slightly. Things weren't supposed be turning out like this. Hiragazaki was supposed to take one look at her and Kai and then take off crying. She wasn't supposed to be standing here so calmly exposing her plan to everybody in the room!  
  
"Melissa, you wouldn't happen to know who did this to him now would you?" Akina continued her voice now silky and smooth.  
  
"N-n-no, why would I?" Melissa replied, her voice shaking at Akina's calm tone.  
  
"Mmm that's weird, what do we have here?" Akina said moving to swiftly pick up a glass bottle poking out from the cushion behind Melissa. "And why was this behind the very cushion on which you were sitting on eh?"  
  
"I swear! I have nothing to do with it!" Melissa protested feebly shaking her head forcefully.  
  
"Really? Because out of everybody in this room, you are certainly the most suspicious. But of course if you're certain you're innocent it'll only be a matter of asking a few witnesses to confirm you were nowhere near Kai until after he was drugged" Akina said rapidly trapping Melissa in her own lies.  
  
"I-I-I" stammered Melissa, her bottom lip trembling in fright as she obviously struggled to cover her trail.  
  
"Drugging a person is serious offence you do know that right?" Akina said sharply, her voice piercing through the still air.  
  
Melissa's eyes widened. She wasn't serious was she?  
  
"Tala, Rei" Akina mentioned for them to step forward before giving them hushed instructions. "I want her out of here right now. I don't want to continue dealing with her tonight."  
  
Rei looked at Akina in concern, her tone was now weary but anger still burned in her emerald flecked eyes.  
  
"It'll be out pleasure to throw her out, right Rei?" Tala said with a smirk nudging Rei.  
  
"You can't do this to me!" Melissa screeched as she was thrown out of the beach house. Landing on her ass she stared fiercely at Rei and Tala, both of whom were wearing identical smirks.  
  
"I believe we just did" Rei said smoothly dusting his hands off.  
  
"Don't you know who I am?" Melissa shrieked but to no avail as the two teens had already returned to the beach house and promptly slammed the door behind them.  
  
"Kai?" Akina asked softly lowering herself so that she was level with him.  
  
No response, not even when she waved her hand in front of him.  
  
All he did was stare unblinkingly ahead.  
  
Akina scowled with frustration and stood up.  
  
Damn Melissa.  
  
Damn her for coming to this party, damn her for drugging Kai and damn her for placing her sticky hands all over him.  
  
"Crystal? Relax okay? This will work out." Rei said soothingly re-entering the room.  
  
"Yeah. And if you clench that bottle any harder I think it's going to shatter" Tala piped up indicating the bottle she had found behind Melissa's pillow.  
  
"Right sorry" Crystal replied sheepishly as she looked down to see that she had indeed gripped the bottle so hard that her knuckled were white. Relaxing her hold she turned to address the drugged Kai before her. "I suppose it'll be best if we took him up to one of the rooms"  
  
With that she made a move towards Kai but a hand landed firmly on her shoulders.  
  
She turned her blue orbs to meet Tala's turquoise ones.  
  
"Easy there girl. Kai's no feather weight you know" Tala said kindly before he and Rei moved to lift Kai up between them, proceeding to carry him up the stairs carefully.  
  
"Should we call a doctor?" Rei asked after they had set Kai down on the large double bed.  
  
Crystal bit her lip as she considered that option but then firmly shook her head. "No, I don't think a doctor would be of any use given Kai's current state." She then paused to consider something for a moment before continuing thoughtfully. "I doubt that Melissa used poison, most likely a simple sedative which should have no lasting effects"  
  
"I suppose you're right" Rei said, agreeing slowly with her.  
  
"There's nothing much we can do for him at the moment" Crystal said casting a worried look at Kai.  
  
"You're not blaming yourself for what's happened are you?" Tala said sharply as he caught her looking at Kai. "Because it's not your fault, Melissa's just some jealous bitch who can't deal with the fact that you and Kai are together"  
  
"No, I'm not blaming myself" Crystal replied quietly turning her head to stare at her upturned hands.  
  
"You better not be" Tala told her sternly before sighing. "Come on Rei, let's go back downstairs"  
  
"But-" Rei began to protest before he caught the look Tala threw his way which clearly said that they should give Crystal some time with Kai. "Call for us if you need anything okay? I'm sure that Mariah will be up soon anyway"  
  
With that Tala and Rei silently exited the room, leaving Crystal to tend to Kai.  
  
So..............what'd you think? Better than the last chapter yeah? Lolz. I liked this chapter since there was quite a lot of action in it. We're finally into the plot now. Except I'm running outta ideas so if you have any plot suggestions please e-mail them to me. And remember to review okay? Thanks. 


	5. Chapter 5: Having fun?

My Everything  
  
Chapter 5: Having fun?  
  
Sitting down beside the bed, Akina grasped Kai's hand in hers, biting her lip as she wondered how much more longer he'll be unconscious for.  
  
To be honest, she couldn't be 100% sure that Melissa's drug would have a lasting effect on Kai, mentally or physically. But she was almost sure that there would be no permanent harm to Kai when he woke up. After all, if Melissa did have an err, obsession with Kai then surely she wouldn't have used that strong a drug to harm him? Akina bit her lip even harder, almost drawing blood as she pondered that thought.  
  
Turning her worry filled eyes to Kai's motionless figure, a stain on Kai's dark shirt caught her eye. Frowning, she leaned over for a closer inspection to find the stain seemed to continue over Kai's back. With some difficulty, Akina managed to carefully roll Kai over on his side. Tala was right. Kai was no feather weight.  
  
Akina's frown deepened as she examined the back of Kai's shirt, brushing a finger cautiously over the stain. When she pulled her finger away, she was stunned to see a trace of red.  
  
She hurriedly got out of her seat to walk around to the other side of the bed. She hesitated for a moment, her hands hovering over the black buttons of Kai's dragon printed shirt.  
  
Would it be right for her to take Kai's shirt off? She thought as red spilled over her cheeks.  
  
Finally she came to a decision and began to unbutton Kai's shirt, her cheeks continuing to heat up. It doesn't matter, she told herself firmly, Kai is bleeding and I need to see how serious it is.  
  
After undoing all the buttons, she guided the shirt off Kai's broad shoulders, slid it off and folded it up. Setting the shirt over the back of her chair, she turned her attention to the wounds on his back. She winced inwardly as she caught sight of what was unmistakably scratches, made by Melissa's nails. Four thin lines were etched deeply into Kai's back and crimson blood seeped from each one.  
  
Jumping up from her chair, Akina swiftly crossed to the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit.  
  
Upon opening the box, she extracted a few cotton buds and dabbed lightly at the jagged cuts. After the blood had been blotted up, she applied antiseptic to the injury and then covered it up with bandages.  
  
There was a gasp from the door and Akina spun around in her seat to see Mariah, Tala and Rei standing in the doorway. The gasp had come from Mariah most likely as her mouth was currently covered with her hand.  
  
"Oh my god" she breathed before rushing over to join Crystal by the bedside.  
  
"I didn't know that he was injured" Rei stated as he and Tala strode over, their gazes falling on the bandage-covered wounds.  
  
"I can't believe that bitch" Mariah glowered, a scowl settling upon her face.  
  
"What's done is done" Tala said, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"What I don't understand is why she would drug Kai though" Mariah said puzzled.  
  
"What's happening?" a groggy voice spoke up and all four occupants in the room turned around surprised to see Kai struggling to sit up in his bed.  
  
"Kai" Akina whispered before enveloping him in a hug, carefully avoiding his wounds.  
  
"It's okay, I'm fine" he assured her in a hoarse tone, patting her back in an awkward fashion.  
  
"It's about time you woke up" Akina said, her voice muffled as her head was buried in Kai's bare chest.  
  
"What happened?" Kai asked directing his question at the remaining three since Akina was so obviously caught up in hugging him to answer the question.  
  
"Melissa drugged you and proceeded to make out with you until Akina showed up and then we threw her out" Rei told him shortly.  
  
Kai's features darkened immensely as he digested Rei's news. No wonder there was a bad taste in his mouth like he had eaten something slimy. He felt like he was contaminated and there was a dull throbbing at the back of his head.  
  
He glanced down to see Akina whose arms were stilled wrapped around his shirtless body.  
  
Wait a moment, shirtless?  
  
Tala smirked in amusement when he saw that Kai had realized he was shirtless.  
  
"Melissa left some nasty scratches on your back. Akina tended to them. Although I'm sure she was more than happy to remove your shirt" Tala added casually.  
  
At his comment, Akina's head shot up from Kai's chest to glare at Tala. Perverted idiot she thought before settling back down in her seat.  
  
Kai in the meantime wasn't about to have Akina just sit back down beside him and leaned over to scoop her up effortlessly. Ignoring a yelp of surprise from Akina, Kai dumped her unceremoniously in her lap receiving amused looks from the others.  
  
"You could've warned me" Akina huffed crossing her arms.  
  
"So what should we do about Melissa hm?" Kai said ignoring Akina's grumblings as she settled down in his lap.  
  
"Why don't we deal with that tomorrow?" Mariah answered. "Anyway the party's winding down, most people have already left."  
  
"Fine" Kai agreed. "What time is it anyway?"  
  
"Nearly 2am" Rei replied, briefly consulting his watch.  
  
"Is it that late already?" Akina said in disbelief. "In that case we should all leave Kai so that he can get his rest"  
  
"Aren't you the caring girlfriend?" Tala teased her.  
  
"Nyah to you" Akina said twisting around in Kai's lap to poke her tongue out at Tala childishly.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, respect your elders" Tala clucked, chuckling at how ridiculously easy it was to get under her skin.  
  
"Whatever" Akina said waving her hand dismissingly. "There's enough rooms in the beach house for all of us to stay here overnight. Everybody bought their stuff right?"  
  
When she received no answer she assumed that they all had. "Although Mariah and Rei will have to share a room I'm afraid" she continued mischievously.  
  
"What? Not this again!" Mariah exclaimed while Rei stood there speechless. "The beach house has more than enough rooms for us to all have one each doesn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, but I only had four rooms prepared" Akina shot back, a twinkle appearing in her blue orbs.  
  
"Why me?" Rei moaned quietly to himself before following Mariah who had stormed out of the room.  
  
"Don't make too much noise kids!" Tala called out after them and Rei made a rude gesture over his shoulder.  
  
Akina giggled before turning to back to her blue-haired boyfriend.  
  
"I'll be leaving the two of you alone now. Do behave won't you?" Tala said and swiftly exited the room before Akina had the opportunity to retort.  
  
"Argh, why does he have to be like that?" Akina cried out flopping back to lean onto Kai's bare chest.  
  
"It's Tala" came Kai's simple response.  
  
"He doesn't have to be so lewd all the time" she grumbled before straightening up and getting off Kai's lap.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Kai asked as he struggled to sit up in his bed.  
  
"Don't even try to get up Kai Hiwatari" Akina told him. "I'm going to my room to sleep now."  
  
"Fine" he said with a sigh falling back onto the bed. "Good night"  
  
"Nigh Kai-kun" Akina said before planting a soft kiss against Kai's lips. When he made a move to deepen the kiss, she gently pulled away. "Uh-uh. Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning"  
  
With that she left the room but she paused at the door to blow Kai a kiss before shutting off the light and leaving.  
  
Slumping against his pillows, it wasn't long until Kai feel into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Melissa kicked a wooden pillar supporting the beach house and swore.  
  
It infuriated her how Hiragazaki hadn't just run off at the sight of her making out with Kai. She licked her lips as she remembered the taste of his lips against hers. True, he may as well have been unconscious while she was kissing him but that didn't matter to her.  
  
Spotting a tree nearby, another idea formed itself in her mind and she began to climb.  
  
After a dozen unsuccessful attempts, she finally managed to climb high up enough to peer through the opposite window.  
  
Bingo, she thought when she spied the sleeping figure on the bed.  
  
The gap between her and the half-opened window was a meter and bit and after some jostling around in branches, Melissa leaped landed roughly in the room, scraping her knee against the windowsill in the process.  
  
Cackling quietly to herself, Melissa slithered underneath the covers and shifted as close to Kai as possible.  
  
Some time during the night an unpleasant feeling worked itself into the bottom of Kai's stomach and he woke up with a jolt.  
  
Frowning he propped himself up on his pillows and felt a weight on the other side of him.  
  
Shit.  
  
What the fuck was she doing in his bed?  
  
Sitting up abruptly, he scrambled out of his bed and stared down in revulsion at Melissa.  
  
On second thoughts, he didn't need to know why she in his bed. Just knowing she was in the same bed as him filled him with repulsion.  
  
Figuring he had already wasted enough time feeling disgusted about Melissa's presence, he hurried to the door and stalked down the hallway in search of an empty bed.  
  
Twisting the doorknob of the door next to his, he quietly slipped inside the room, his auburn eyes darting to the sleeping figure in large double bed.  
  
Ah-ha he thought as a smirk formed itself on his lips and he moved stealthily towards the sleeping figure.  
  
The moment he had slipped between the covers the dark haired girl snuggled closer to him so her face was nestled in Kai's chest.  
  
Kai wrapped his arms tightly around Akina's slender waist before falling asleep once more.  
  
Akina had never felt more comfortable or content than she did at the current moment.  
  
Snuggling closer to the source of heat, her cheek came into contact with something smooth.  
  
Opening a sleep-lidded eye, she found herself face to face with a bare chest.  
  
An extremely masculine and well-toned bare chest.  
  
Huh? Was all she could think in her sleep induced state.  
  
Her other eye opened to confirm that she was indeed snuggled up against a masculine half  
  
Blinking wearily she craned her head up to see a sea of two-toned blue hair and she smiled.  
  
After a moment of smiling blissfully she froze and her face turned a cherry red.  
  
Here she was cuddling up against Kai who was currently half naked! And all she was wearing was her undies and a singlet top!  
  
What was he doing here in her bed anyway? She thought but her train of thought was cut of when her boyfriend stirred beside her.  
  
"About time you woke up" he muttered, cracking an auburn eye open to meet her emerald flecked orbs.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Akina questioned him suspiciously.  
  
"Please, not now, not this early in the morning. Like I need to refresh my memory of last night" Kai grumbled with a slight shudder.  
  
"What happened?" she continued to question worriedly.  
  
Kai sighed fingered a strand of her midnight black hair. "I woke up in the middle of the night to find Melissa in bed beside me"  
  
"WHAT!" Akina exclaimed, her eyes widening in horror as she comprehended Kai's words.  
  
"Shh quiet, the others are probably still asleep" Kai told her, pressing a finger to her soft lips.  
  
"What was Melissa doing in your bed?" Akina hissed as anger began to build up within her.  
  
First Melissa transfers to their school in the middle of the semester. Then she rocks up to the party, drugs Kai and makes out with him when he's practically unconscious. And then she gets into the same bed as him?  
  
Kai sensing Akina's accumulating rage hastily claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
Akina's eyes widened further at Kai's impulsive kiss but she nonetheless began to respond and it wasn't too long until the both of them became caught up in the heat of the moment.  
  
Kai deepened the kiss, tilting his head to one side so that their lips would fit more closely together. His tongue ran along Akina's bottom lip seductively and the girl obliged permitting him entrance. His tongue slid through the gap to meet hers in a sensual dance while Akina's arm wound its way around Kai's waist and pulling them closer together.  
  
Kai growled low in his throat and he rolled over until he was on top of the flushed girl. Tingles shot through every nerve in Akina's body when Kai's lips grazed her neck tasting her smooth creamy skin. Akina's arm trailed its way slowly up to Kai's back, gently caressing it, steering clear of the wounds.  
  
"And you thought something was wrong" came Tala's sarcastic voice from the doorway.  
  
Akina's face turned scarlet and she peeked up from Kai's chest to see Tala, Rei and Mariah standing at the doorway.  
  
Kai merely shrugged before pulling Akina even closer to him.  
  
As if that wasn't enough, Akina's face turned a deeper shade of crimson when Tala mouthed "Having fun?" and added a wriggle of his blood-red eyebrows for emphasis.  
  
This was not good she thought as her head fell back onto Kai's firm front.  
  
"Fuck man, are you serious?" Tala asked after hearing about Kai's midnight encounter.  
  
"I wish I wasn't" he said with a scowl darkening his features.  
  
"Well is she still in there?" Mariah asked.  
  
"No thank god" Rei said after coming back from checking out Kai's room.  
  
The others had nominated him to go and see if Melissa was still there. After some reluctance, he finally dragged himself up to the room and found the bed empty.  
  
"Are you feeling better this morning?" Akina said turning to Kai.  
  
"Yeah, but I still have one hell of a headache" he responded wincing as he rubbed his temple.  
  
"Hmm, you don't have a fever" she said thoughtfully as she pressed her palm against his forehead. "I don't think you'll be needing a doctor"  
  
"We still need to decide what to do about Melissa" he reminded the others.  
  
"Well Crystal could always kick her sorry ass" Mariah suggested brightly.  
  
"That won't be much fun. It'll be over in 30 seconds" Kai pointed out flatly and Mariah's face fell.  
  
"I suppose you're right" she said with a sigh. "Although it would be an amusing 30 seconds"  
  
"True but I think we need to think up something that will ensure that she'll never come near us again" Kai said.  
  
"Come on Kai, I somehow doubt that she'll come near us again. I mean Crystal totally humiliated her in front of everybody at the party. I'm sure everybody at school will now treat her like an outsider" Rei said logically.  
  
"Yeah I suppose so" Kai said doubtfully. "People will know better to not befriend her unless they want be on my list"  
  
"List?" Akina echoed uncertainly.  
  
"Yes list, you see it wasn't too long ago that Kai went through this whole stage of making a list of everybody who pissed him off and going after them and beating the shit out of them" Tala tactfully filled her in.  
  
"Yeah, that's what earned him the reputation of the most feared guy in school" Rei joked.  
  
"Ooh, sounds scary" Crystal said mockingly throwing a teasing wink at Kai.  
  
"Anyway, I'm sure that Melissa won't be trying anything stupid again anytime soon" Mariah said comfortingly changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah, let's just hope so" Kai said scowling. Or else she'll have to deal with me.  
  
So did you like that chapter? Now the plot has emerged so hopefully the chapters will be more interesting now ne? *gigglez* Anyway please review & tell me what you think. I'm still welcoming any suggestions for the plot. See you in about a week or so when I update. Ja ne. 


	6. Chapter 6: Tala has a secret

My Everything  
  
Chapter 6: Tala has a secret.................  
  
Picking twigs and leaves out of her hair, Melissa scowled at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
When she had woken up in the morning, she had found that Kai was no longer there and decided to hightail it out of there before anybody else saw her.  
  
Her plan last night had backfired dramatically causing her embarrassment and humiliation.  
  
And all because of her.  
  
Hiragazaki Akina.  
  
That girl was the only thing in the way of her and Kai being together. She and Kai were made for each other and she had been on the scene for ages. Things had been coming along quite nicely until she had shown up and snatched Kai away from her.  
  
"Where's everybody else?" Kai questioned Akina as they sat tree in the courtyard the following Monday.  
  
"Tala said something about making a phone cal and Mariah and Rei are probably making out somewhere" Akina supplied joining Kai underneath the shady cherry blossom tree.  
  
"Are you really that hungry today?" he asked her as he eyed the several oriental black and red containers she had stacked on the grass next to her.  
  
"It's not all for me. I made enough lunch for the both of us" Akina said with an impish smile. "All that canteen food that you eat everyday can't be healthy for you"  
  
"Hmm" Kai said in return but was quite touched by her gesture. Nobody had made lunch for him before.  
  
"Okay, I've got rice, noodles and sushi" Akina said opening up the lids of the boxes and pulling out pairs of chopsticks. "Eat up"  
  
"This is really good. Are you sure you made this yourself?" Kai teased her after taking a bite.  
  
"Are you doubting my word?" she retorted with a pout.  
  
"Oh no, not at all. Here" Kai answered and lifted a piece of sushi up to her lips.  
  
"I can eat myself you know" Akina huffed but none the less allowed him to pass the chopsticks past her lips. "Anyway you're the wounded one here"  
  
"I'm fine" Kai grunted in reply.  
  
"How's your back?" she continued in a concerned tone.  
  
"That eager to get my shirt off again?" he said a slate eyebrow rising in amusement.  
  
"No, I'm just concerned that's all" Akina said flustered and Kai noted how pretty she was when she blushed.  
  
"Right" he said before lifting the chopsticks to her lips once more. "Open up"  
  
Melissa hissed underneath her breath as she watched Kai feed Hiragazaki from a distance.  
  
There she went again, taking what was rightfully hers Melissa thought, hatred seeping through her bones and spreading like a disease.  
  
After the weekend humiliation, everybody at school had avoided her like the plague. Didn't they know who she was? Who her father was?  
  
After what had happened two days ago, Melissa's craving for revenge had intensified and she wanted, no needed to squash Hiragazaki before she became permanently attached to her Kai.  
  
Her forehead creased as she struggled to come up with a plan and sighed with frustration when nothing came to mind. Then her violet eyes landed on a figure sitting not too far away.  
  
A figure who was also watching the couple with a look of intense dislike upon her face.  
  
Bingo.  
  
Mia had been staring at Kai and Crystal for so long that when a voice spoke up, she was startled and jumped in fright.  
  
"Mia is it?" a silky voice said and Mia slowly turned to see that girl who had slandered her in the courtyard a few weeks ago standing behind her.  
  
"What do you want?" came Mia's rude reply.  
  
"I couldn't help but notice you staring at Kai and Hiragazaki" Melissa answered smoothly.  
  
"What-what do you mean? I'm not staring at them" Mia spluttered.  
  
"Oh please it's so obvious" Melissa said rolling her eyes in exasperation. "I also couldn't help but notice that you an expression of dislike upon your face. I take it you don't like Hiragazaki?"  
  
"You mean Crystal? Why wouldn't I like her? She's so nice to everybody" Mia said somewhat bitterly.  
  
"Stop trying to play games. Is it because she holds Kai's affections that you dislike her so?" Melissa continued.  
  
"What's it to you anyway?" Mia said roughly.  
  
"Well I can help you. I can help you win Kai's affections that is" Melissa said slowly.  
  
"Why would you help me?" Mia questioned suspiciously.  
  
"Because I would love nothing more than to see Hiragazaki lose the one most precious to her" Melissa spat out.  
  
"So you'd really help me get Kai?" Mia asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course. If it means seeing Hiragazaki die of heartbreak" Melissa responded cruelly and then offered her hand to Mia. "So do we have a deal?"  
  
Mia hesitated for a fraction of a second before accepting Melissa's hand and giving it a firm shake. "Deal"  
  
"Excellent, I can't tell you how pleased I am to hear that." Melissa said in a pleased tone. "Now all we have to do is figure out the best plan so that you can get Kai"  
  
"Well wouldn't we have to get Crystal out of the picture first?" Mia suggested.  
  
"What for?" Melissa inquired puzzled.  
  
"Well as long as she's around, she's going to hold all of Kai's attention right?" Mia said.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so" Melissa agreed. "So we'll have to get rid of her first. And I think I have the perfect plan"  
  
"Anybody got plans after school?" Mariah asked Crystal, Kai, Rei and Tala after lunch.  
  
"Not really. Did you want to hang out?" Crystal replied idly spinning her combo lock.  
  
"Yeah but haven't really decided where to go and what to do" Mariah said.  
  
"Let's go to the ice-cream parlor!" Crystal suggested brightly.  
  
"You and your ice-cream" Kai muttered shaking his head, earning a whack on the arm from Crystal.  
  
"So the ice-cream parlor after school?" Mariah asked waiting for confirmation.  
  
"Sounds good to me" Rei said off-handedly with a shrug.  
  
"If there's ice-cream I'll be there" Crystal said with a smile.  
  
"And you can be sure that if Crystal will be there than so will Kai" Rei said sending a smirk in Kai's direction.  
  
"Just because Crystal's going doesn't automatically mean that I'm going as well" Kai grunted scowling at Rei. "Anyway I'm not that crazy about ice- cream"  
  
"Aww, don't you love your girlfriend Kai? She'll be heartbroken if you don't come" Mariah added joining in.  
  
"Bah, like I need him. As long as I have ice-cream I'm happy" Crystal said lightly. "If he doesn't want ice-cream, that's his loss."  
  
"Kai's right you are obsessed with ice-cream" Mariah said laughing.  
  
"Hmph. I was going to share my ice-cream with Kai but since he's not coming I suppose I'll have to it eat all by myself. Ne Kai-kun?" Crystal said swiftly winking at him.  
  
"Well in that case I suppose I'll have to go" Kai said finally giving in. "Somebody has to make sure that Crystal doesn't eat so much ice-cream so that she gets sick"  
  
"Oi Tala you coming or what?" Rei said turning to him.  
  
"Hey Tala" Rei repeated when he received no response from him and he waved his hand in front of his face.  
  
"What?" Tala said finally responding and swatted Rei's hand away.  
  
"I asked you are you coming with us or not?" Rei said patiently.  
  
"Where?" Tala asked seemingly puzzled.  
  
"Haven't you been listening Tala? We're going to the ice-cream parlor after school" Mariah explained.  
  
"Oh okay, I'll go" Tala answered. "Are we meeting there or what?"  
  
"Yeah we'll meet up there" Mariah decided nodding firmly.  
  
Crystal's baby blue orbs scanned the boy sitting opposite from her and she frowned in concern.  
  
As of lately the red haired boy had been quite distant. One had to say his name several times before he even noticed that you were talking to him.  
  
And after lunch, he hadn't joined Rei and Mariah in teasing Kai and her.  
  
Something was definitely off.  
  
"Tala are you okay?" Crystal probed him gently.  
  
All the dark haired girl received was a blank look.  
  
"Tala are you okay?" she repeated leaning over to poke him.  
  
"Huh what?" came his confused response.  
  
Sighing in exasperation Crystal shook her head. "What is wrong with you? You've been acting so lost lately"  
  
"Nothing's wrong with me. I'm perfectly fine" Tala insisted before gazing off with a glazed expression in his turquoise eyes.  
  
"Okay Tala, out with it. Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Kai demanded roughly.  
  
"Okay, okay" Tala said grinning sheepishly. "It's this girl"  
  
"Oh that's all. For a moment I thought it was actually something serious" Kai said dismissively before waving at Rei and Mariah who had just entered.  
  
"It is something serious" Tala said insistently. "I think I'm in love"  
  
Crystal caulked her head to one side as she studied him. Tala in love?  
  
"What's going on?" Mariah questioned as she and Rei slid into the booth.  
  
"Tala's in love again" Kai merely snorted before passing Crystal the menu.  
  
"Okay, so maybe it's not love but I like this girl, a lot" Tala said glaring at Kai. "More than any other girl I've dated"  
  
"Oh really. That's fascinating." Kai said dryly as he regarded the turquoise eyed teen. "You guys want to order now or what?"  
  
"Kai" Crystal reprimanded him. "Go on Tala. Is this girl somebody who's going to last more than just a few days?"  
  
"She's already lasted more than a few days." Tala replied smugly. "We've been together for nearly two weeks"  
  
"Whoa are you serious?" Rei said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes" Tala confirmed with a smirk. "Taking me serious now Kai?"  
  
Kai shrugged but grinned. It was good to see that Tala was sticking to one girl finally, well at least thinking about staying with one girl.  
  
"So what's her name? Does she go to our school? What does she look like? When are we going to get to meet her" Mariah rapidly fired questions at Tala.  
  
"Whoa, slow down Mariah" Tala said chuckling. "Her name is Ivy, she goes to Johan Academy, she's really pretty and you're not going to get to meet her for a while"  
  
"What? Why not?" Mariah questioned with a pout.  
  
"Because I don't want you guys scaring her off" Tala said smirking.  
  
"Can we order now?" Akina piped up and everybody rolled their eyes at her.  
  
"Tala's finally contemplating about staying with one girl and all you can think about is ice-cream?" Kai snorted at his girlfriend.  
  
"I'm glad that Tala has found somebody he really likes" Akina said sincerely with a shrug. "But we came to the ice-cream parlor for a reason nonetheless"  
  
"Okay, okay, we'll order now" Rei said smiling at her over his menu.  
  
"Thank-you Rei. You're very nice unlike a certain somebody" Akina said glaring at Kai.  
  
"I'll have a triple choc-fudge sundae please" Akin requested after Rei had signaled the waitress to come over.  
  
"I'll have frozen yoghurt with berries please" Mariah added.  
  
"I'll have a chocolate thickshake" Tala said closing his menu.  
  
"Aren't you guys having anything?" Akina asked Kai and Rei after the waitress had left.  
  
"Rei will share with me" Mariah answered winking at Rei.  
  
"I don't eat ice-cream much" was Kai's reply.  
  
"Well you'll share with me" Akina said leaving no room for arguments from her blue haired boyfriend.  
  
Kai scowled at his raven haired girlfriend before slumping in his seat.  
  
"Is something wrong Kai?" the petite girl asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong" Kai assured her pushing a feeling of dread away as he entwined his fingers with hers.  
  
"Okay" Akina said hesitantly, accepting his reply and her eyes brightened as her sundae was set down in front of her. "Even if nothing's wrong you'll definitely feel better after you have some ice-cream" with that she held up a spoon to her boyfriend's lips.  
  
"Aww, you two love birds are so sweet" Tala remarked as he rolled his turquoise eyes. "So sweet that it almost makes me sick"  
  
"You don't have to be so grumpy just because what's-her-name isn't here" Akina retorted poking her tongue out at him but secretly pleased that he was back to normal.  
  
"Her name is Ivy" the red haired boy bit back irritably and Akina couldn't help giggle at his apparent annoyance.  
  
"Open up, or do I have to make the spoon zoom around your mouth and make airplane noises?" Akina teased the auburn eyed boy who scowled but nonetheless opened his mouth with reluctance. "There's a good boy" she told him after he had swallowed his spoonful.  
  
"I am not a child" Kai insisted stubbornly as his girlfriend made a move to scoop up some more ice-cream for him. "I can eat by myself"  
  
"Stop making such a fuss. Look at Rei, he accepts these kinds of things without any protest" Akina replied and everybody turned to see Rei readily eating from a spoon Mariah was offering him.  
  
"That's because Mariah will kick Rei's ass if he doesn't comply with what she says" Kai explained as he quietly smirked.  
  
"Okay, fine in that case I'll kick your ass if you don't eat your ice-cream ne Kai-kun?" the dark haired girl suggested brightly and this time Kai rolled his auburn eyes at her.  
  
"Oh dear god" Tala muttered shaking his head at his friends as they began to argue.  
  
"Hey who knows Tala" Mariah spoke up brightly. "One day it could be you and Ivy who will be arguing over ice-cream just like Kai and Crystal"  
  
Sorry for not updating for like two weeks.......I've just been like really busy. Please remember to review okay? I've been a bit sad lately cuz I haven't received as many reviews.......... 


	7. Chapter 7: Mutant aliens from Mars

My Everything  
  
Chapter 7: Mutant Aliens from Mars  
  
"Do you want to come over later tonight?" Kai asked his raven haired girlfriend after they had left the ice-cream parlor.  
  
"I wish I could but I can't" Akina answered apologetically.  
  
"Why not?" Kai said frowning.  
  
"I have to baby-sit" she replied with a shrug.  
  
"You're baby-sitting? Why the hell are you baby-sitting for?" Kai demanded realizing the harshness of his tone only after he had spoken.  
  
"Well if you must know I'm doing it as a favor to my dad. He asked me to baby-sit for the Johnsons"  
  
"The Johnsons?" one of Kai's slate eyebrows rose in surprise. "The same Johnsons which own an expanse number of shares of my father and your father's company?"  
  
"The one and the same" Akina replied dryly with a roll of her emerald flecked eyes. "My father says it's good for business if we appear willing to help out. Plus they live like just around the corner"  
  
"So you can't get out of it?" Kai said his brow furrowing.  
  
"No. It won't be too bad. I'm only baby-sitting Aaron, he's an adorable 5- year-old" Akina assured him. "You act like it's you who's babysitting"  
  
Kai scowled deeply before burrowing his hands in his pockets. "Me baby-sit. As if"  
  
His dark haired girlfriend giggled at him before slipping her hand into his pocket and withdrawing his hand. She gently laced their fingers together before smiling brightly at up at him and Kai's hard auburn eyes softened.  
  
Damn her, all it took was a simple smile from her to soften him Kai thought, a smile tilting the corner of his lips.  
  
But then again he needed to let somebody in didn't he?  
  
"So everything is set then?" Melissa spoke crisply into the phone receiver. "Excellent" With that she disconnected the call and leaned back in her chair.  
  
"Everything's ready?" Mia asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, yes. Everything is ready and in position" Melissa answered with a dismissive wave of her hand.  
  
"Melissa, are you sure this is the best way to go about this?" Mia suddenly asked hesitantly.  
  
"Of course I'm sure. You're not backing out now are you?" Melissa's violet eyes narrowed at the plump girl. "Do you not want Kai to be yours?"  
  
"Of course I want Kai to be mine" Mia replied hastily.  
  
"Then what is the problem?" Melissa spat and scowled. "Have you forgotten what Hiragazaki Akina has done to you? How she humiliated you by snatching Kai away?"  
  
"I-I.............." Mia stammered before taking a deep breath. "No, I haven't forgotten. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay Mia. Just remember to be in place tonight" Melissa replied stiffly and Mia quietly left the room.  
  
Melissa closed her eyes briefly before smirking.  
  
Weak people were so easy to manipulate.  
  
Mia was a perfect example.  
  
She actually thought that she'd be the one who would be with Kai after they were done with Hiragazaki? The idea of that squat fat girl with him was laughable. But as long as she thought that being part of the Melissa's plans would ensure that Kai would be hers, then that was fine.  
  
But she could daydream all she wanted because there was no way Melissa would allow anybody to come between Kai and her.  
  
"Now, if you need to reach us, our contact number is by the phone" Mrs. Johnson said briskly as she pulled on her coat. "Aaron's already had his dinner but he's allowed to have a small snack of juice and fruit if he wants to"  
  
"Come dear, she'll be fine. She's more than capable of looking after Aaron" Mr. Johnson added as he opened the front door.  
  
"Well then I think that's all. Aaron's upstairs in his playroom. We'll be back around 11 at the latest. Feel free to help yourself to anything in the kitchen if you get hungry. Have a good time." Mrs. Johnson told Akina before shutting the door firmly behind her.  
  
Akina ascended up the stairs and paused at the top. Right or left? She pondered as she bit her lip and finally settled on turning left after her ear had caught the sound of a child's laughter.  
  
She wandered through the halls, following the laughter until she came to half opened door. Akina pushed the door open and peered in to see a short boy sitting on the floor staring attentively at wide screen television as he blasted lime green aliens.  
  
"Hi Aaron" Akina greeted him as she crouched down beside him and ruffled his chestnut coloured hair as she set down her backpack.  
  
"Akina!" he gurgled happily and paused the game for a moment to grin up at her.  
  
"What are you playing?" she inquired as she joined him on the rug.  
  
"Mutant Aliens from Mars" the child replied promptly as he resumed shooting the aliens which when shot, exploded into vibrant green slime. "Wanna play two-player with me?"  
  
"Sure" Akina said smiling at the young boy and accepted the controller he offered her.  
  
"Normally my brother plays with me but tonight he has to go out" Aaron explained seriously before selecting the two-player option.  
  
"I didn't know you had a brother" Akina replied as she choose a fluro pink alien as her character. Was everything in this game fluro-coloured? She wondered absently.  
  
Several seconds later, the duo was hard at work blasting ugly black aliens which oozed with slime with their laser guns.  
  
A chestnut haired teen shrugged on a brown jacket and turned down the hallway, his car keys jingling in his hands when he heard laughter floating down the corridor from his brother's play room.  
  
He paused by the oak paneled playroom door, deciding to make a short detour to check on his brother.  
  
The sight which confronted him caused him to smile bemusedly and lean against the doorframe.  
  
A teenage girl sat with his younger brother on the rug, both of them happily firing lasers at mutant aliens. Shiny midnight black hair fell down to the girl's shoulders, her slender body clad in loose fitting demin jeans and a simple white tank top.  
  
"Playing Mutant Aliens from Mars again Aaron?" he questioned and the child paused the game to look towards the door.  
  
"Eric" he replied and got up to amble over to him.  
  
The dark haired girl set down her controller and turned around to look at the new arrival.  
  
Eric's breath caught in his throat when she met his hazel brown eyes with her emerald flecked orbs.  
  
"Hi, I'm Akina Hiragazaki, the babysitter" she introduced, standing up to join the two brothers.  
  
"Hi, I'm Eric Johnson" he finally responded staring avidly at the beauty in front of him hardly believing his luck that his brother's babysitter was this hot.  
  
Akina's almond shaped eyes rounded in amusement as she surveyed the taller teen before her. He easily passed as an older version of Aaron, the two of them sharing the same boyish looks, ruffled chestnut hair and hazel eyes.  
  
"I thought you had already left Eric" Aaron spoke up, tugging at his brother's cargo pants.  
  
"Like I would leave before saying goodbye to my baby bro" Eric replied as he bent down on one knee so that they were both the same height.  
  
"I'm not a baby" Aaron protested as he pouted cutely and rounded back to Akina. "Let's get back to our game"  
  
Akina laughed and followed him back to the rug, Eric's hazel eyes fixed on them.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there all night?" Aaron called out and Akina turned around to catch Eric still staring at her.  
  
At being caught by hr crystal clear blue eyes, Eric immediately diverted his gaze. "No, I'm not going to stand here all night"  
  
"Well then what are you going to do?" Aaron asked, childish confusion clouding his boyish face.  
  
"I dunno yet" Eric answered with a shrug.  
  
"Mummy said you were going out. That's why Akina is here" Aaron continued, his controller lying forgotten on the rug beside him.  
  
"Yeah well I-" Eric took a breath before continuing. "I've decided not to go out tonight"  
  
"Oh, okay then" Aaron accepted easily. "But can Akina still stay?"  
  
"She's more than welcome to if she wants to" Eric replied off-handedly.  
  
"Akina stay, please?" Aaron turned to beg her and tugged at her hand. "Please, please, please stay?"  
  
"Of course I'll stay" Akina assured him laughing.  
  
"Good" Aaron nodded with approval. "Let's draw now"  
  
Akina smothered his giggles at his abrupt decision to change activities. Yep, he was adorable all right.  
  
"I'm hungry" Aaron announced to the older teens during their drawing session.  
  
"Your mother said that you could have juice and fruit" Akina told him.  
  
"Okay" he agreed after a moment's thought and he hopped up to his feet and padded down the hallway with Akina and Eric trailing after him.  
  
"Time for bed now" Eric told Aaron after they had all eaten fruit and juice.  
  
"Already?" the boy said with a frown.  
  
"Yes already" Eric said. "Go up and get ready"  
  
"Okay, okay" Aaron grumbled before dragging himself up the stairs.  
  
"Here, let me help you" Eric offered when Akina made a move to clear the dishes and cups.  
  
"Oh, it's fine really. Why don't you go up and I'll be there in a minute" Akina replied waving his hand away.  
  
"Well if it's okay" Eric said uncertainly.  
  
"It's okay" Akina assured him as she carried the cutlery to the sink.  
  
""Well what do you want to do now?" Eric asked Akina after they had tucked Aaron in.  
  
"Well I thought I'd get some homework done" the blue eyed girl replied and as they walked past the playroom she slipped in there to retrieve her backpack.  
  
"Oh okay then" Eric said and accompanied her down to the kitchen where she pulled out several books and set them down on the bench.  
  
"I'm sure you've got other things to do so don't mind me" Akina told Eric as she began completing some Maths homework.  
  
After a moment of observing the dark haired girl, Eric slid into the seat next to her and slipped an arm around her.  
  
Akina's emerald flecked eyes widened as she felt the weight of Eric's arm slung around the shoulders. Before she could open her mouth, the melody of First Love rang through the still air and Akina gratefully moved away from Eric's arm to dig through her backpack to find her mobile.  
  
"Hello?" she answered while smiling sheepishly at the chestnut haired teen.  
  
"Hey" her boyfriend's deep masculine voice responded on the other line. "How's babysitting?"  
  
"Good, Aaron's asleep, I'm just getting some homework done now" Akina replied as she absently brushed a few strands of hair out of her face.  
  
"What time are the Johnsons getting back?" Kai questioned.  
  
"Sometime around 11 they said" Akina said remembering Mrs. Johnson's instructions.  
  
"Hey Akina, do you want anything to eat?" Eric called out as he wandered over to the fridge and opened the door up.  
  
"Who's that?" Kai enquired when he heard the other voice.  
  
"Huh? Of that's Eric" Akina replied.  
  
"Eric? What's he doing there? Why should you be there while he's at home to look after his brother?" Kai demanded.  
  
"Chillax Kai-kun" Akina told him gently. "He was going out but canceled at the last moment. Aaron asked me to stay and I couldn't say no to him"  
  
Akina shifted the phone and heard Kai grumbled a bit and smiled. "Listen, I need to go and finish my Maths homework, I'll see you at school tomorrow"  
  
"Call me when you get back home okay?" Kai said in reply.  
  
"What for?" Akina questioned in confusion.  
  
"What for?" Kai responded in exasperation. "You're my girlfriend"  
  
Akina could practically hear him rolling his eyes. "Huh? I don't get it"  
  
"Never mind. Just call okay?" Kai said with a sigh.  
  
"Okay, okay" Akina said giggling. "Bye, I love you Kai-kun"  
  
"Mmm, me too" Kai grunted before they both hung up.  
  
Even though Kai hadn't said that he loved her since the day they had gotten together, Akina was content with him grunting in reply when she told him that she loved him. That was Kai, he simply was not a person who said those kinds of things.  
  
"That was my boyfriend Kai" Akina explained when Eric raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Oh I see" Eric said frowning slightly but then shrugged. Didn't matter to him whether she had a boyfriend or not.  
  
After nearly half an hour of working in silence, Akina felt something graze her skin and she jumped slightly in her seat. Turning around nervously she came face to face with Eric.  
  
"Uhh...........Eric?" she questioned hesitantly.  
  
"Yes?" he replied by dipping his head to trail kisses up her neck.  
  
At that Akina's eyes widened and she pulled hastily away from the hazel eyes teen. "Eric, just what do you think you're doing?"  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Eric, I have a boyfriend" Akina stated firmly before drawing herself out of the chair.  
  
"And I don't care" he replied as he strode towards her.  
  
"Akina dear, we're home" a voice rang out through the house and Akina sighed with relief.  
  
Quickly gathering up her books, she slung her backpack over her shoulders before leaving an annoyed Eric behind.  
  
"Ah, there are you Akina. The dinner ended sooner than we expected" Mrs. Johnson greeted her. "How was your night?"  
  
"Aaron was fine" Akina replied with a smile.  
  
"That's good to hear." Mr. Johnson said. "So how much do we owe you?"  
  
"Oh nothing. It was a pleasure to watch Aaron" Akina politely refused.  
  
"Well in that case do you need a ride home?" Mr. Johnson continued.  
  
"No thank-you. I'm walking back" Akina answered.  
  
"Take care then" Mrs. Johnson told her and Akina stepped out into the cool night air.  
  
"She's left the house" a person hissed into a walkie talkie.  
  
"Good, trail her remember what I told you" a feminine voice replied back.  
  
Shadowy figures trailed the dark haired girl as she made her journey home and at one's signal, they closed in around the unsuspecting girl.  
  
I hope you liked this chapter.......anyway please remember to review kaiz? I'll probably update next week if I'm not too busy. 


	8. Chaoter 8: Prickling sense of unease

My Everything  
  
Chapter 8: Prickling sense of unease  
  
A footfall echoed through the silent night and Akina whirled around to find the source but saw nothing but darkness. Frowning she continued on her way, listening for the tell-tale sounds that would indicate she was being followed. She inhaled and exhaled deeply concentrating on expanding her sense of sound. Her eyes picked up the distinct rasping of several humans breathing and she shuddered. So her suspicious were correct. She was being followed.  
  
But why the hell would anybody be following her in the middle of the night?  
  
A prickling sense of unease crept over her and she forced herself to keep control on her growing panic. Freaking out in a situation like this was not the wisest course of action.  
  
Or maybe she was just being paranoid and was hallucinating? Akina bit down on her lip as she heard a branch snap behind her. That could've just been a small harmless animal right? A possum?  
  
"Look at what we have here boys" a voice leered as a tall figure stepped out from the bushes.  
  
"What do you want?" Akina spoke confidently, squaring her shoulders. She wasn't going to show them how freaked out she was inside.  
  
"Kai" a cold voice stated and the speaker stepped into the light of the street lamp.  
  
Akina's almond shaped eyes widened at the person before her.  
  
Melissa.  
  
"Melissa, what are you doing here?" Akina queried her mouth turning into a frown.  
  
"I'm here to witness your downfall" Melissa sneered before turning to the shadows behind her. "You know what to do"  
  
Without a word several figures strode forward, all of them were burly men each one two and a half times her size.  
  
Akina's frown deepened as she observed them cautiously. Just what were they going to do?  
  
Her unasked question was answered when one lunged forwards towards her without any warning.  
  
Akina swiftly dodged his clumsy attack and whirled around to punch him squarely on his nose, a satisfying crack was emitted indicating she had most likely broken his nose.  
  
The man fell to the ground with a groan, cradling his nose in his hand.  
  
"Bitch" he spat glaring at her, a murderous glint in his eye and he turned to his companions. "What are you dickheads waiting for? Go get her!"  
  
At that command, half a dozen men simultaneously rushed towards the dark haired girl.  
  
Oh no, this was not good Akina thought as she frantically dodged kicks and punches flying at her from all directions. Sure, she could probably take one, maybe two men of these sizes on but not six!  
  
A beef arm grabbed her around her throat and lifted her above the ground, cutting off Akina's air. Gasping for air, she desperately swung her body weight away from the large man and on the return swing kneed him in the groin.  
  
The man released his hold on her and Akina fell to the ground, desperately gasping for breath. A man dived towards her, effectively pinning her to the concrete with his heavy weight.  
  
The air was once again squashed out of Akina's lungs as she fought desperately to maintain her calm exterior. She would not give in to them; they would not see her fear. That was the basic rule of her martial arts training.  
  
But as the burly man roughly straddled her hips she nearly flinched at his nauseating stench.  
  
"Hey, how come you get to go first?" another man complained as he sorely rubbed his stomach where Akina had landed a double kick.  
  
"Shut up, everybody will get their shot" the man atop Akina retorted and ran his finger over the waistline of her jeans.  
  
It was only then that Akina grasped the full comprehension of the situation and she struggled fiercely against her opponent.  
  
"You're only making this harder for yourself" the thug sneered and deftly backhanded Akina, her head snapping sharply to one side from the force.  
  
"Here, this should settle her down" a man snickered and tossed over a rag.  
  
Catching a whiff of the chemical soaked rag, Akina suddenly felt woozy and the world began to spin hazily before her as she struggled to remain conscious.  
  
Kai's sleek black convertible cruised through the dark streets silently and its owner absently drummed his fingers against the dashboard.  
  
After getting off the phone with Akina, Kai had impulsively decided to stop by the Johnsons and then drop her off at home. He knew that she was walking home and even though she lived only around the corner from the Johnsons he didn't want her walking home in the middle of the night.  
  
As he was just about to turn into the Johnsons' street, Kai's eyes caught a flicker of movement up the street and after a moment's consideration he drove past the Johnsons street staring suspiciously ahead.  
  
As he caught sight of the group of people clustered together in a circle, a feeling of dread settled in the pit of his stomach and he sprinted towards them.  
  
A malicious smile fixed itself to Melissa's lips. It was about time Hiragazaki got what was coming to her. Violet eyes settled upon the dark haired girl as she struggled vainly against the beefy man's lock.  
  
Suddenly the sound of running footsteps reached Melissa's ears and her head whipped up to see Kai sprinting towards them.  
  
"Shit" she swore and turned to flee out of sight into the night.  
  
"Akina" the blue haired teen yelled out as he broke through the circle to find Akina being straddled by a burly man whose hand was clumsily undoing the buttons to her jeans whilst the other was squeezing her chest.  
  
Red immediately clouded his vision as he launched himself through the air and tackled the larger man to the ground. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he pummeled the man's face. Jumping up, he turned to the face the other men with ice filled auburn eyes. Glaring at them, he jumped into action; a precisely aimed kick sent one man flying through the air while a powerful punch winded another.  
  
Another man charged at Kai who sidestepped him only to slam his elbow into the spine of the charging man. The attack was effective as the man crumpled motionless to the ground.  
  
The remaining two men fled into the night after watching their companions be beaten by a boy half their age.  
  
Kai dropped to one knee at Akina's side and gently lifted her head up from the ground.  
  
"Akina?" he asked her brushing loose strands of hair out of her dull blue eyes. "Akina, stay with me"  
  
"Kai?" she whispered and the last thing she saw was his intense auburn eyes gazing down at her before she slipped over the brink of unconsciousness.  
  
"Those fucked up bastards" Kai exclaimed angrily as he paced the length of his room.  
  
After Akina had lost consciousness Kai had bought her to his house since he knew that her father was currently residing overseas. Turning up at Akina's house in the middle of the night with her unconscious in his arms would lead to many uncomfortable questions from the servants.  
  
So here he was now, pacing his room the rage inside him accumulating as he realized how close those thugs had come to raping his girlfriend. He was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to punch somebody, preferably Melissa's face.  
  
Kai glanced towards the raven haired girl sleeping soundly amongst his black silk sheets. Sighing, he crossed the room to sit beside her, clasping her small hand with his.  
  
She didn't deserve this, she never did anything to intentionally harm anybody. Looking at her angelic face made his chest tightened. How could they? How could they harm anything as innocent and pure as her? She could hardly even grasp the concept of sex, the conversation with Tala the other day had proved that. If he hadn't come along..............................Kai didn't even want to think what those creeps would have done to her.  
  
The sleeping girl stirred slightly, sighing softly in her sleep as her hand tightened in his. She continued to turn restlessly in the bed and Kai frowned. Was she having nightmares again? His suspicious were confirmed when he leaned over her to catch her murmurs.  
  
"No...............................please don't" she whimpered quietly as she gripped Kai's hand even tighter.  
  
"Kai!" at that she jolted up suddenly to a sitting position as she struggled to control her ragged breathing and racing heart.  
  
"Akina, it's okay" Kai assured her soothingly as she turned her large shimmering blue orbs to him.  
  
She sat very still for a moment before crumpling against her boyfriend's well-toned chest. "What happened?" she questioned, her voice muffled by Kai's white shirt.  
  
"Don't you remember?" Kai replied his brow furrowing in concern.  
  
"That man.....................he knocked me out with some kind of chemical" Akina said vaguely.  
  
"That's all you remember?" Kai continued.  
  
"Well I can only remember what happened before the man knocked me out with the chemical." Akina said briefly closing her eyes as she strained to remember the sequence of events. "I was walking home after baby-sitting for the Johnsons when I had an uneasy feeling that somebody was following me. So I remained calm then all these men step out of nowhere.......................and then.............Melissa was there"  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath from Kai and his other hand clenched itself into a fist.  
  
"Anyway" Akina continued hastily aware of Kai's mounting anger. "She told them to attack me and they did. I tried to defend myself but......................" Akina's voice trailed off.  
  
Kai's face darkened immensely as the image of that thug straddling Akina flashed through his mind. "There wasn't much you could've done. There were too many of them and they were twice your size"  
  
Kai shifted so that he was sitting on the bed and he leaned over to scoop Akina up and dump her in his lap with her legs sprawled out on either side of him so that they were face to face. His arm wound around her slim waist possessively as he drew her in closer to him.  
  
"You said Melissa was there?" Kai enquired quietly after several minutes of silence.  
  
"Yes" Akina replied softly and remembered the triumphant smirk Melissa wore and the malicious glint in her violet eyes.  
  
"And she commanded the men to attack and rape you?" Kai asked flatly and waited for an answer.  
  
Akina flinched at his tone, realizing that had been Melissa's intention in the first place. "Yes" she responded squeezing her eyes shut and burying her head further into Kai's soft white shirt.  
  
"Kai-" Akina began curiously. "What are you going to do to Melissa?"  
  
"Never mind," Kai told her firmly while evading her question. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine" Akina responded but changed her reply when she saw him frown at her response. "Well better than before. I don't feel nauseous anymore, but I haven one hell of a headache" with that she gingerly reached her hand up to touch her throbbing forehead. It was like somebody was going crazy with a sledgehammer inside her skull.  
  
"Does your cheek hurt?" he asked her indicating her left cheek which was already turning a shade of blue black.  
  
"Not too much" Akina winced slightly when Kai tenderly ran his forefinger along her cheekbone.  
  
"We'll need to ice it or it'll swell" the auburn eyed boy continued and he reached over to the bedside table to pick up an ice pack.  
  
The blue eyed girl flinched slightly from the cold when her boyfriend held the ice pack up to her bruised cheek.  
  
"You better get some rest now" Kai told her quietly after a while.  
  
"Mmm" Akina murmured and her emerald flecked eyes drifted shut. Kai gently moved her from his lap to the bed and was just about to get out of the bed himself when Akina's slim hand closed itself around his wrist.  
  
"Kai?" she spoke softly lifting her baby blue orbs to meet my auburn ones. "Uhh......do you mind staying with me for a while?"  
  
He felt his eyes soften at her request and nodded in agreement as he laid down beside her. Kai felt Akina's small figure curl up against him and he looped his arm around her waist as he gazed down at his petite girlfriend.  
  
"I'm fine so you can stop looking at me like that" Akina insisted smothering her giggles at his incredulous expression. "You shouldn't worry so much"  
  
"Who said I was worried about you?" Kai retorted turning to gaze at the ceiling.  
  
"You don't have to be so..............." there was a pause while the raven haired girl searched for the appropriate word. "Temperamental all the time"  
  
"I am not temperamental" the blue haired teen grumbled but relaxed slightly when Akina traced his jaw line with a finger.  
  
"Thanks" she whispered softly as her head fell to rest on his hard chest.  
  
"What for?" Kai answered, vaguely confused.  
  
"For before" she merely responded.  
  
Kai's finger lifted up her chin so that baby blue met auburn. "You don't need to thank me for anything" he told her gently. "Now get some sleep"  
  
Sorry this chapter is late. Anyway, I hope you like it and please remember to review! No flames okay? 


	9. Chapter 9: Rampage

My Everything  
  
Chapter 9: Rampage  
  
"Where is that fucking bitch? I'll rip her limb from limb" a blue haired teen muttered glaring daggers at anybody who dared to come into eye contact with him.  
  
"Uh Kai? Chillax, you're scaring the other students" Crystal told him gently and only smiled brightly when he turned his anger filled auburn eyes on her. "What?" she replied confused caulking her head to one side.  
  
"Chillax? How can I chillax with that whore still tramping around just begging for me to extract my revenge on her?" Kai spat out heatedly.  
  
"Gee, what's got you so pissed off?" Tala enquired with a quirk of his blood red eyebrow when the two teens approached him, Rei and Mariah.  
  
"Crystal almost got raped" Kai answered flatly and beside him Crystal winced at his bluntness.  
  
"What?" Mariah asked and her eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
"Crystal almost got raped." Kai repeated as he struggled to open his combination lock.  
  
"Oh my god" Mariah breathed and rushed forward to hug Crystal tightly while Rei and Tala stood there both obviously stunned at Kai's answer.  
  
"What exactly happened?" the red haired boy asked sharply.  
  
"Crystal was walking home last night when half a dozen thugs, dictated by Melissa, attacked and tried to rape her. Lucky thing I was nearby and nothing too serious happened" Kai replied, his left eyebrow beginning to twitch.  
  
"Fuck" Tala swore.  
  
"What about Melissa?" Rei questioned as Kai began scanning the halls for a bleached blonde head.  
  
"She fled when she saw Kai coming" Crystal spoke up when her boyfriend didn't immediately respond.  
  
"So what do you have planned for her?" Tala smirked.  
  
"Nothing at the moment." Kai replied absently and Crystal sighed in relief. "At least nothing that would perfectly ruin her"  
  
"Kai" the dark haired girl scolded him.  
  
"What? You should be just as eager as me to extract your revenge on Melissa. You were the one who was nearly raped after all" Kai stated matter- of-factly.  
  
"He's right you know Crystal. If I was you I'd be hunting her down right now" Mariah added with a shrug.  
  
"I know but-" Crystal said biting her lip as she paused for a moment. "I don't want to stoop to her level"  
  
"Yeah, that's why you have me" Kai grunted and the homeroom bell rang.  
  
Tala rolled his turquoise eyes at his blue haired friend at the end of the day. Really, when that guy was intent on doing something, nothing could stop or distract him from his goal. In this case it was annihilating Melissa.  
  
All day long he stalked through the hallways, his auburn eyes darting everywhere looking for that low-life bitch. He hadn't yet revealed what he exactly planned to do with her once he found her. Therefore Tala assumed two things:  
  
What Kai planned on doing to Melissa was so horrendous that he didn't tell anybody in case Crystal tried to stop him. That girl did after all have a soft heart. Too soft if you asked him.  
  
Or  
  
Kai was so pissed off that he didn't have a plan yet and was just planning to tear Melissa to shreds the moment he saw her.  
  
Whatever he was going to do with Melissa, Tala wanted to be there when it happened.  
  
But unfortunately nobody seemed to have glimpsed Melissa the entire day. She either hadn't come to school being the natural coward she was or was hiding out somewhere, quivering in fear. Which meant that Kai was extremely pissed. He had snapped at everybody today, teachers included. As a result he had received no less than 7 detentions.  
  
"Dude, give it up already will you? Your whole 'I'm gonna kill Melissa' attitude is seriously pissing everybody off" Tala finally told his friend who immediately turned to glare at him.  
  
"Let me ask you this. If Melissa ordered a bunch of thugs to go and rape Ivy how would you feel?" Kai growled in reply.  
  
There was a pause while the turquoise eyed teen considered his friend's comment. "Touché"  
  
"See my point now?" Kai muttered and tensed up when slim arms twinned their way around his waist in a tight hug.  
  
"You're very tense you know" a muffled voice remarked.  
  
"Where have you been?" Kai questioned twisting around to face his raven haired girlfriend.  
  
"I was with Mariah" she replied and then her lips turned downwards in a small frown as she observed her boyfriend. "You've been looking for Melissa again haven't you?"  
  
Kai didn't bother to deny her accusation.  
  
"Kai, I've told you numerous times today" Crystal sighed in exasperation. "Don't go looking for Melissa just so you can get revenge or whatever"  
  
Kai grunted, neither agreeing or disagreeing with her and the petite girl rolled her emerald flecked eyes at him.  
  
"If you must know Melissa is absent from school today" she finally told him before lacing their fingers together. "Now c'mon let's get going already"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose I'll have to go to her house instead" Kai said earning himself a stern glare shot his way by his girlfriend.  
  
"You will not be going to Melissa's house" she informed him. "You will be coming to my house"  
  
"But-" Kai began but Crystal swiftly cut him off.  
  
"Nope, I don't want to hear anything to do with Melissa coming from your mouth from now on" she said before she turned to Tala. "See you tomorrow" she said brightly before leading a scowling Kai to the car park.  
  
Tala shook his head bemusedly at their retreating figures. Kai was seriously getting weak.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Akina turned to Kai when they stepped into the marbled foyer.  
  
"Kill Melissa" he responded pleasantly and smirked when Akina stuck her tongue out at him childishly.  
  
"You are so violent you know that" she huffed before beginning to climb the stairs up to her room.  
  
Kai merely shrugged and followed her upstairs.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Akina asked him once more before adding, "Besides killing Melissa"  
  
The blue haired teen shrugged once more and his girlfriend rolled her clear blue orbs at him.  
  
He was so grumpy today she mused as she tilted her head to observe him from an angle. He was certainly worked up about the whole Melissa thing, stalking around school today and glaring at everybody in his path. An impish smile tugged at the corner of her lips when she thought of something that would cheer him up.  
  
Kai was staring vaguely at the giant pink penguin residing in the corner of Akina's bedroom when she tugged gently at his hand and he allowed himself to be led to the bed.  
  
Kai's thought of revenge became scattered when something brushed softly against his lips once before pressing against them fully.  
  
Immediately distracted, all thoughts of Melissa flew out of his mind when Akina's arm wound their way up his back, gently caressing it with circular motions.  
  
The auburn-eyed teen growled in the back of his throat and sped up the pace claiming Akina's soft lips in dominance as she leaned in closer to him, their bodies fitting perfectly together.  
  
"What was that for?" Kai whispered huskily against her ear when they came up for air.  
  
"What? Do I need a reason to kiss you now?" she teased in reply, her cheeks tinged pink.  
  
"No, it's just that you rarely make the first move" her boyfriend smirked as she lowered her head to hide her intensifying blush.  
  
"Hmph, well if you're gonna be like that then I won't invite you to stay for dinner" she scoffed, her voice muffled by Kai's shirt.  
  
"Aww, I'm wounded, I truly am" he retorted tucking a finger underneath his girlfriend's chin to lift her head to meet his.  
  
"You are so insincere you know?" she huffed crossing her arms as she stood up to walk out of the room.  
  
"Yeah well you're quite the brat when you want to be" he drawled lazily as he stood up, his lean arms darting out to encircle themselves around the raven haired girl's slender waist.  
  
"Damn right I am. And a cute brat at that" she added leaning against her boyfriend's broad chest.  
  
"Mmm" he murmured absently leaning his head forward to capture her lips in a tender kiss.  
  
"I suppose you can stay for dinner if you want to" she told him breathlessly after breaking off the kiss.  
  
"As much as I'd like to stay over for dinner, my father just flew in today. I'm expected back for dinner. Perhaps another night" Kai offered.  
  
"Yeah, sure another night" she lightly and glanced sideways at the clock sitting on her bedside table. "Well you better get going then if you want to be back in time for dinner"  
  
"You're right" he agreed and reluctantly released her from his embrace and they descended down the spiraling staircase.  
  
"I'll walk you" Akina offered and at that Kai looked somewhat amused.  
  
"You walk me home? I don't think so woman" he smirked and shook his head.  
  
"Woman?" the petite girl arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes woman" Kai responded shrugging his backpack over his shoulder.  
  
"Don't call me woman" she grumbled turning away when he tilted his head down to kiss her.  
  
"I'll call you whatever I want" Kai answered loftily.  
  
"No you won't. I have a name. You shall not call me woman" she told him lifting her chin up definitely.  
  
"Heh, you're mine and I'll call you whatever I want" Kai corrected her, his head swiftly ducked to steal a kiss from her.  
  
"Oi" she said looking slightly annoyed.  
  
"Night woman" Kai waved to her and smirked at the glare sent his way.  
  
"Dammit Kai, I am not an object" her voice rose and carried through the crisp evening air.  
  
Sorry about this chapter being out really late. I went away for the Easter holidays. I'll also now apologize in advance since I won't be able to update as often as I used to since I kinda stumbled into some writer's block. *sigh* Anyway, hoped you enjoyed the chapter and please remember to review. 


	10. Chapter 10: House visits and threats

My Everything  
  
Chapter 10: House visits and threats  
  
"You're late" a cold voice stated when Kai entered the dining room and sat down.  
  
"I know" he replied flatly without even glancing at his father.  
  
"Look at me when I talk to you" his father commanded and with much difficulty, the blue haired teen refrained from scowling and raised his head to meet a pair of nearly identical auburn eyes. "Where have you been?"  
  
"I've been at Hiragazaki Akina's house" Kai replied stiffly, purposely ignoring his mother's gleeful expression at his response.  
  
"Ah, I see" his father replied thoughtfully as he leaned back in his chair to survey his son. "There are quite a few rumors going around surrounding your relationship with Hiragazaki Akina. Would you care to enlighten me?"  
  
"Akina is my girlfriend" Kai stated calmly and wasn't too surprised when a lazy smile curled at the corner of his father's lips.  
  
"And how long has she been your girlfriend?" he enquired, swirling the wine in his crystal glass carefully.  
  
"Nearly three weeks now" Kai answered coolly. The last thing he wanted to do was discuss Akina with his father.  
  
"And when did you plan on telling me this?" his father questioned, raising a slate eyebrow questioningly at his son.  
  
"When you arrived home" Kai responded through gritted teeth.  
  
A silence lapsed. Kevin Hiwatari observed his son for several long moments, obviously seizing him up while a bemused smile lingered upon his mother's lips.  
  
"And your relationship with Hiragazaki Akina is serious?" he father continued to query but then his eyes narrowed as a thought occurred to him. "She is not to be a play thing for your amusement"  
  
"Akina is not my 'plaything' father" Kai snapped, his auburn orbs mirroring his father and narrowing into slits.  
  
"Very well then. You should be aware of the fact that this relationship will be long-term. I will not accept it if you offend her. I can't afford to lose the Hiragazaki Company. Their influence is of incredibly high value" the older man warned his son sternly.  
  
After a tense dinner Kai clambered up the stairs to his bedroom. His father was so fucking arrogant. Throughout dinner he had continued to lecture Kai about the importance of the Hiragazaki Company. The only reason why his father expressed such interest in his relationship with Akina was because of his precious business deals Kai sneered. But then again what could he expect? All he seemed to care about was his company.  
  
Akina idly gazed at the ceiling as she lay on her bed with various stuffed toys surrounding her. Her Dad would be flying in tomorrow. She still hadn't told him about Kai. A smile graced her lips. Perhaps she'd invite him to dinner tomorrow. Her Dad did like Kai a lot and she was sure he'd be happy for her.  
  
Her almond shaped eyes slowly drifted shut as thoughts of Kai streamed through her mind. Their one month anniversary was approaching fast. And of course there was the whole problem about what she could get him. A small frown creased her lips and she propped herself up on her elbows to gaze into the glass brown eyes of her snow white teddy bear.  
  
What should I get him? She mused tilting her head slightly in thought and reached out to hug the soft bear. She'd have to put a lot of thought into the gift. Akina saw no point in getting something overly expensive if it meant nothing. Something homemade then? Sighing she absently stroked the white fur of the bear and a thoughtful smile lit up her face as an idea came to her........................  
  
Kai knew that Akina would be so pissed at him if she knew what he was doing now. But this was something that he had to do. He rang the doorbell and a moment later the door swung open.  
  
"Kai-kun!" the blonde haired girl spluttered in surprise, her violet eyes widening in fear when she saw him.  
  
"Melissa" he replied coolly, his features darkening immensely as his auburn orbs narrowed fractionally.  
  
"What-what are you doing here?" she squeaked nervously.  
  
"I think you know why I'm here" he replied pleasantly, his lips tilting in a taunting smirk.  
  
"I really don't know what you're talking about Kai-kun" Melissa had recovered somewhat and fluttered her eyelashes at him coyly.  
  
"I will only tell you once," Kai stated flatly, "Come near Akina again and I swear you'll have to deal with me"  
  
Melissa's violet eyes widened further as Kai's warning sank in and she seethed inwardly. So that plan had backfired too. Well, if he wanted play that way, fine. She still had one more trick up her sleeve.  
  
"I'm afraid that's where you're wrong Kai-kun" Melissa purred throatily. "Because I'm the one who pulls the strings around here"  
  
"I don't think so" Kai stated calmly and Melissa smiled maliciously.  
  
"You see, no matter how much you try, you can't protect your dear girlfriend 24/7. And when your guard slips, well that's when I'll make my move" Melissa flashed her teeth at Kai triumphantly. "And after that she'll be..............oh, let's say spoilt?"  
  
"You are really fucked up you know that?" the auburn eyed boy spat out.  
  
"Akina will be the one who is fucked up after I'm done with her" Melissa retorted, her violet eyes glinting with glee. Now she had him right where she wanted him.  
  
Kai's left eyebrow twitched and his hands clenched themselves into tight fists. This was fucking blackmail.  
  
"So you see Kai-kun, unless you break things off with her, I'll arrange for her to be broken" Melissa continued. "Is that clear enough for you?"  
  
It was taking all of Kai's self control not to wipe that petty smirk off that bitch's face. His muscles flexed voluntarily, never had he wanted to hit somebody as much as he wanted to hit her. But she was a girl, a bitchy, slutty, desperate, vain, ugly, wannabe, snobby, insanely jealous girl, but nonetheless a girl.  
  
"I assume we have an understanding now Kai-kun? Break Akina's heart or else I'll break her" with that Melissa flashed another victorious smirk at the blue haired teen before slamming the door shut in his face.  
  
Kai fumed with rage as he stalked back to his gleaming black motorcycle. He couldn't believe Melissa has the nerve to threaten him and Akina. There was no way he was going to break Akina's heart. He had almost lost her the first time. He refused to lose her a second time.  
  
Kai swung a leg over the motorcycle, clasped his helmet on and zoomed off into the night, Melissa's threat hanging over his head.  
  
A petite girl strolled through the aisles, her head caulked at an angle as she intently studied the brightly coloured materials in front of her. Blue? She wondered biting her bottom lip in thought. She knew that Kai liked dark colors, preferably blue or black. She had already ruled black out. A black teddy bear might be too gloomy. So blue it was. Only what shade of blue? She sighed in frustration. Just her luck to have a boyfriend who was so hard to buy for. But then again, she wouldn't change anything about Kai.  
  
She finally decided on a powdery baby blue material and unwinding a meter or so of it, she continued on to a towering rack of hundreds upon thousands of eyes. After several long minutes of scanning the shelves, she settled upon azure glass eyes.  
  
Finally she picked a few reels of sky blue thread and grabbed a bag of stuffing on the way to the counter. She would have to stay up late if she wanted to finish it on time Akina decided as her purchases were rang up and she exited the craft store.  
  
The blue haired teen stalked through the school's hallways, students nervously darting out of his way to avoid confrontation. Nobody dared to approach him. Except for a crystal eyed girl of course.  
  
"Good morning Kai-kun" she chirped and Kai's auburn eyes softened fractionally as he drank in the sight of his raven haired girlfriend.  
  
"Morning woman" he grunted and smirked at the Crystal's indignant expression.  
  
"Don't call me woman" she stated and in the next moment an amused smile replaced the indignant expression as she watched Kai struggle to open his locker.  
  
Kai scowled darkly when the lock refused to budge and he spun around to see Crystal, whose book were already stacked up neatly in her arms, leaning against her locker, her almond shaped eyes twinkling in amusement.  
  
"You know I'd help you but since you're such a strong masculine man and I'm just a tiny little woman I'm sure that you can manage all by yourself ne?" she remarked brightly grinning impishly up at him.  
  
Kai glared at her but to no avail. She just continued to smile cheerfully up at him. Dammit. "Open my locker for me" he finally told her and rolled his auburn orbs when she flashed him a look of triumph.  
  
"How would you ever survive without me?" she questioned him sweetly as he began dragging books and folders out of his locker.  
  
"Ah, so you have become dependent on little Crystal have you?" a voice drawled from behind them.  
  
"Shove it Tala" Kai grumbled pushing past the red haired teen.  
  
"Hey Tala" Crystal greeted him while Kai stalked off down the hallway towards homeroom.  
  
The auburn eyed boy paused to glance over his shoulder to see the petite girl conversing with his turquoise eyed friend. Scowling he turned and marched back to his girlfriend, his hand darting out to snatch up Crystal's hand.  
  
"Let's get moving woman" he told her and she glared at him.  
  
"Don't call me woman" she told him, ignoring Tala snickering in the background.  
  
"You don't have to be afraid of me taking your woman Kai," Tala smirked. "She's perfectly safe with me. Besides I do have a girlfriend now you know"  
  
"Yeah, and when are we gonna meet her?" Mariah spoke up as she and Rei joined them.  
  
"Uh, how about never?" Tala retorted feigning thoughtfulness.  
  
"You know I'm beginning to doubt the fact that you have a girlfriend" Mariah mused aloud.  
  
"Mariah, ask yourself this," Tala replied calmly, "When have I even had trouble getting myself a girlfriend?"  
  
"He has a point Mariah" Rei said swinging his locker open.  
  
"Hm. I'll believe him when I see this Ivy" Mariah answered flipping her pink hair over her shoulder.  
  
"C'mon woman, let's get to class" Kai told Crystal impatiently.  
  
Whack.  
  
"What the fuck was that for?" the blue haired teen complained as he gingerly rubbed his right arm where his girlfriend had hit him.  
  
"I told you not to call me woman Kai-kun" Crystal replied, her emerald flecked eyes widening in innocence.  
  
A pair of violet eyes glittered with fury as she observed the auburn eyed boy glare at the raven haired girl before marching up to her, grabbing her hand and dragging her off to class.  
  
What the fuck did Kai think he was doing? He was supposed to be breaking Hiragazaki's heart. But no instead he was openly displaying his possessiveness of her for everybody else to see. The blonde seethed inwardly, her face screwing up into an ugly scowl.  
  
So, Kai didn't take her threat seriously now did he? Well then, it was time to have another little talk with him. And after that, if he still didn't dump Hiragazaki................well then, she'd just get damaged.  
  
The raven haired girl glanced at her boyfriend suspiciously. He had been accompanying her everywhere today. He had walked with her to each class, sat next to her and glared at everybody who dared to even look her way. He'd even went so far as to get Mariah to accompany her to the toilets! It was enough to drive a girl crazy. Talk about paranoid.  
  
"Okay Kai, I've had enough." Akina announced suddenly, halting in the middle of the school courtyard. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"  
  
Kai paused for a moment to study his petite girlfriend. Did she know that he had gone to Melissa's house? Did she know of Melissa's continuing intentions? Judging by the look from her face............probably not. Akina just looked annoyed. Not seriously angry or pissed off.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, taking care to keep his face blank.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Kai Hiwatari! Something is going on. I know it. Why else would you keep accompanying me everywhere today?" Akina replied exasperated.  
  
"What, so you don't enjoy my company?" Kai responded, quirking an eyebrow as he stepped close to her to stare down into her baby blue orbs. He smirked quietly when he heard her breath catch at his close proximity.  
  
"It's just that-" Akina's voice trailed off when Kai dipped his head, brushing his lips against her earlobe slightly.  
  
"It's just that what?" the blue haired teen whispered in her ear huskily before grazing his lips against the girl's slender neck.  
  
A shudder raked through Akina's petite frame and her pulse quickened. Kai was all too aware of the effect he had on her. Whenever his lips grazed hers, her mind clouded over and she had to struggle to keep her mind clear. Right now, she could barely remember what she had been asking him before.  
  
Kai watched in satisfaction as a soft moan escaped her soft lips. At least now she wouldn't continue to ask him any more questions.  
  
"Mmm Kai," Akina murmured, her hazy emerald flecked orbs drifting shut as she sank into the sensation of Kai's lips grazing her skin.  
  
"Get a room," a voice sneered and Akina's eyes abruptly flew opened and she immediately turned scarlet. Crap. She was so absorbed with Kai's touch that she had forgotten they were in the middle of the courtyard. Where everybody was looking at them.  
  
While Akina was ducking her head in embarrassment, Kai glared daggers at the person who had interrupted them.  
  
Melissa.  
  
How perfect.  
  
"What the fuck do you want now Melissa?" Kai spat, his eyes narrowing into slits.  
  
"Oh nothing Kai-kun dear" Melissa answered coolly as she inspected her nails.  
  
At the mention of Melissa's name Akina's head snapped up and her almond shaped eyes widened fractionally at the blonde girl. Kai squeezed her hand reassuringly but Akina met Melissa's violet eyes.  
  
"Hello Melissa" Akina greeted her evenly as her baby blue orbs became mingled with a stormy aqua and turquoise.  
  
Melissa was speechless. How could Hiragazaki still look at her so calmly? After what had happened she should be terrified of her! Hiragazaki should be quaking in her shoes and be begging for mercy.  
  
Akina clenched her jaw as she reminded herself to keep her breathing even. Sure, her hands clenched themselves into fists and she would love to kick Melissa's pathetic little ass but it would not be satisfying in the long run. Well, perhaps it would. A fractured ankle here, a broken nose there.......................the possibilities were endless. She knew which bones wouldn't heal fully if she broke them. She knew the extent of damage she could do without even breaking any bones. A smile tugged on the corner of her lips as she envisioned multiple ways she could damage Melissa. Undertaking martial arts training did have its advantages. But no. She was above all that petty stuff. At least Akina liked to believe she was.  
  
But Akina couldn't help herself. She had to at least say something to the blonde girl.  
  
"C'mon Kai, let's go find some place more private" Akina winked at her boyfriend who smirked in response and as they turned to stroll away, Akina glanced over her shoulder at the silently seething blonde. "This isn't over Melissa. Don't even think for a moment I'm going to let you off easily"  
  
Sorry about the long wait for this chapter......still trying to overcome my writer's block....grumbles stooped writer's block....anyway, please be patient with me since I won't be able to update frequently.....anyway hoped you liked this chapter, review okay? No flames please. 


	11. Chapter 11: Nothing like her

My Everything  
  
Chapter 11: Nothing like her  
  
Kai glanced sideways at his dark haired girlfriend who seemed totally absorbed in her work, several strand of her midnight black hair escaping from her ponytail to frame her heart shaped face.  
  
"What?" she turned to him, a mildly confused smile on her face as she caulked her head to one side.  
  
"Nothing," the auburn eyed boy replied absently as he observed his petite girlfriend thoughtfully.  
  
"Really Kai-kun, is something wrong?" she questioned him gently turning her large crystal orbs to him.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. Well not really anyway" Kai quickly brushed her off.  
  
Akina leaned back in her seat, crossed her arms over her chest and her emerald flecked eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Don't do this Kai. Out with it,"  
  
"Well, I was just wondering if you were really going to do something to Melissa," Kai answered slowly, a smirk crossing his handsome features. "And if you are, then I'd like to have some part in it"  
  
Akina sighed and looked down at her hands folded in her lap. "To be honest, I don't exactly know what happened to me earlier today. When I saw Melissa I remembered everything that had happened and I suppose I just slipped. My anger resurfaced and got the better of me and I'm not proud of that." Akina's head dropped down further.  
  
Kai shook his head and gently placed a finger underneath her chin to lift her head up. "Akina, you have every right to vent your rage at Melissa. Look at what has happened. You'd be crazy not to be angry."  
  
"Kai, I don't want to be filled with rage. I don't want to be resentful or vengeful." Akina choked out, "I don't want to be like Melissa"  
  
"Don't ever say that. I don't ever want you to even compare yourself with Melissa," Kai stated firmly, "You are nothing like her"  
  
A smile graced the raven haired girl's lips as she allowed her head to fall onto her boyfriend's shoulders, her gleaming black hair fanning out on his shirt.  
  
"I love you Kai" she murmured softly, her eyelids slowly drifting shut as she snuggled further into his warmth.  
  
"Mmm," he grunted back, a lazy smile curling at the corner of his lip as he gazed down at the petite girl.  
  
A pair of emerald flecked eyes blinked rapidly in succession as they struggled to focus on the project at hand. I wouldn't be too surprised if I became permanently cross-eyed from all this stitching Akina mused finally deciding to set aside the bundle of fur and get some sleep. Kai had left after dinner a few hours ago. He had been quite adamant in escorting her home and doing their homework together.  
  
A frown crinkled her expression. Something was going on. Something that she wasn't aware of. And the more she strained to pinpoint what it was, the further it seemed to slip away.  
  
Sighing, she scooped up all the materials and packed them neatly into the case before yawning and crawling into her bed.  
  
Just as she had closed her eyes and was slipping into sleep, the melody of First Love rang through her room. Rolling her eyes, she reached an arm out and snatched up the ringing phone going crazy on her bedside table.  
  
"Kai?" she questioned immediately when she answered the phone.  
  
"How'd you know?" the masculine voice on the other line queried and Akina could just imagine Kai lying back on his bed, one eyebrow quirked in curiosity.  
  
"Heh, I fixed the settings on my phone so that when you call the First Love ringtone plays" Akina giggled in reply.  
  
"You have a lot of spare time don't you?" Kai remarked with a chuckle.  
  
"You're the one who called me this late," the dark haired girl retorted haughtily flopping back onto her bed.  
  
"What are you doing up this late anyway?" Kai questioned her, his brow knitting into a slight frown, "You didn't have a bad dream did you?"  
  
"No, I've been err doing some stuff," Akina trailed off, wincing at her feeble response.  
  
"Stuff?" the blue haired teen asked, and Akina picked up on a trace of doubtfulness.  
  
"Yeah, just reading a book," Akina answered swiftly formulating a reply that would be plausible.  
  
"Well then go to sleep now okay?" Akina breathed a sigh of relief when her boyfriend accepted her answer.  
  
"Okay. 'Night" Akina stifled a yawn.  
  
"Good night," Kai replied before hanging up.  
  
Slinging his back pack over his shoulder, the auburn eyed boy slammed his car door and locked it.  
  
He had arrived at Akina's house this morning only to be informed by the maid that she had already left for school. Didn't she know that it wasn't safe for her to travel alone? Kai swore underneath his breath. You'd think she'd learn from her past experience.  
  
Kai was stalking towards the school's front entrance when a figure darted out to intercept him.  
  
His auburn orbs narrowed in contempt.  
  
Melissa.  
  
The memory of her threat still hung in his mind. Kai's hands clenched themselves into fists. How was he supposed to protect Akina if she continued to pull her disappearing acts?  
  
"Kai-kun, I think we need to have another little talk," Melissa greeted him sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him to no avail.  
  
"There is nothing to discuss," Kai snapped, stepping around her but she stepped in his path once again.  
  
"Oh but I think that's where you're mistaken Kai," Melissa answered coolly, "Or have you already forgotten our last conversation?"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you before it gets through to you? Go anyway near Akina and you regret it for the rest of your life!" Kai stated frostily, his left eyebrow twitching in anger.  
  
"I also believe that I told you that you cannot protect your dear girlfriend 24/7" Melissa hissed, her violet eyes flashing in malice. "Take for example today. She arrived at school by quite unaccompanied. It would have been a simple task for me to have her taken care of right then. But being the kind and generous person I am, I chose to speak to you once more. This will be the last time I will warn you Kai. Break Hiragazaki's heart before I break her spirit"  
  
"You. Are. Sickening." Kai spat each word out. "You are so insanely jealous that there is no limit to what you will do is there?"  
  
"Let's just say that I'm a woman who knows what she wants, how to get it and is prepared to do anything." Melissa retorted flipping her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder. "I mean what I say Kai-kun. Break it off with her. Because next time, I won't be as merciful as today."  
  
With that, Melissa spun around on her heel and marched towards the school.  
  
"What was that about?" a voice hissed and Melissa jumped up in fright when a figure emerged from the bushes.  
  
"Mia, what are you doing?" Melissa asked her in return.  
  
"What am I doing? What are you doing?" Mia replied accusingly. "I just overhead your conversation with Kai. What haven't you been telling me?"  
  
"There's no need to stress Mia. You know practically everything there is to know anyway" Melissa told her soothingly.  
  
"Oh really? Well I haven't heard from you since night we ambushed Crystal" Mia said, crossing her plump arms over her chest.  
  
"Well Kai did come over to my house the other night," Melissa replied reluctantly.  
  
"What? Why?" Mia exclaimed, her mouth drooping open in surprise.  
  
"He warned me to stay away from his precious girlfriend" Melissa sneered. "I told him that if he didn't break up with her, then she'd have even more accidents"  
  
"Are you sure that's smart Melissa? I mean like after all aren't there other ways to go about this?"  
  
"Mia, do you want Kai to be yours or not?" Melissa huffed impatiently.  
  
"Of course I do. It's just that-" Mia trailed off for a moment and Melissa mentally rolled her violet colored eyes.  
  
"Look Mia, extreme situations call for extreme measures," Melissa explained patiently. "Just relax will you? If it makes you that uncomfortable then just leave everything up to me."  
  
"Really? Are you sure?" Mia questioned hopefully.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Now let's get to home room" Melissa assured her and it took all of her effort not to recoil when the pudgy girl linked arms with her and dragged off towards the school.  
  
Really simple people were so easy to manipulate. Of course Melissa could not really see any real use in keeping Mia around since she could easily arrange everything from now on but who knows? Perhaps there would be a use for her later on.  
  
The red haired teen scowled deeply and deliberately turned his attention away from the nagging pink haired girl.  
  
"Tala!" she whined, her mouth twisting into a pout. "I wanna meet her!"  
  
"I already told you Mariah, not yet" Tala stated firmly.  
  
"Why not?" Mariah continued questioning, "Please, please, please let me meet her?"  
  
"C'mon Mariah, give the poor guy a break. If Tala doesn't want you to meet Ivy yet then you'll have to wait" Rei spoke up logically and winced when Mariah whirled around to glare at him.  
  
"What? Did you just say what I think you just said Rei Kon?" Mariah exclaimed in disbelief. "I am your girlfriend! You're suppose to side with me, not Tala!"  
  
"I'm not siding with Tala, it's just that-" Rei was suddenly cute off when a blue haired teen stormed into the room and came to an abrupt halt in front of them.  
  
"Crystal. Have you see Crystal?" he asked without bothering with niceties.  
  
"Nope, haven't seen her today yet," Tala answered, casually taking in Kai's rigid posture. "I assumed she was with you."  
  
"Well she wasn't" Kai bit out before turning around and exiting the room.  
  
Tala smirked quietly as he leaned back on his chair balanced on two legs. "I sure wouldn't want to mess with him right now"  
  
The dark haired girl studied the illuminated screen in front of her for a moment before raising her head to meet a pair of glowering auburn eyes.  
  
"Morning Kai" she greeted him brightly as she closed her laptop up with a flick of her wrist.  
  
"Where have you been?" he snapped, agitation clearly ringing in his voice. Crystal winced. She knew that he would be angry at her for going to school without him.  
  
"Here of course" she replied caulking her head to one side, looking at him innocently with her large emerald flecked orbs.  
  
Kai growled before yanking her up off her feet. At the sudden jerk, the petite girl was sent sprawling into his arms, gasping slightly as her almond shaped orbs met a pair of smoldering auburn ones.  
  
"You are not to travel alone understand?" Kai told her sternly. "Do you want a repeat of what happened last time?"  
  
"This is different Kai. I traveled in peak hour in broad daylight" Crystal responded, lifting her chin up definitely.  
  
"Do you think Melissa cares about when and where?" Kai snapped, growing more irritated as the seconds passed. "You can't take the risk"  
  
"Who are you to tell me what to do Kai? It's my risk to take and I'll take it if I want to." Crystal stated firmly before her voice grew softer. "I am not afraid of Melissa"  
  
Kai sighed in exasperation. "I'm just trying to protect you."  
  
"I know Kai. And you mean well. But I can't have you as my bodyguard 24/7" she told him gently.  
  
"Well I can try can't I?" he whispered huskily, his arms snaking around her slender waist possessively and his lips grazed hers just as the bell rang. "C'mon woman let's get to homeroom"  
  
"Dammit Kai, how many times do I need to tell you?" the crystal eyed girl protested as she was led out of the library, "Don't call me woman!" 


	12. Chapter 12: Facial Rearrangment

My Everything

Chapter 12: Facial rearrangement  
  
Weaving his way easily through the late afternoon traffic, the auburn eyed boy turned off the road and zoomed up the highway, lazily zigzagging across all four lanes of traffic.  
  
But even the ride on his motorcycle did nothing to clear his mind like it usually did. Sighing in frustration, Kai pulled over to the roadside and took of his helmet.  
  
Why was he so worked up like this? He wondered flexing his arm absently. Scowling he stared off in the distance. Akina was already safe at home, he had seen to that._Flashback  
  
His raven haired girlfriend swatted Kai's hand away in irritation as he attempted to undo the clasp on her helmet. "I'm not a child, I can do it myself." She told him insistently and then proceeded to struggle with the strap as she was unable to see the clasp.  
  
"Hopeless," the blue haired boy shook his head in amusement and with a flick of his fingers the clasp came undone.  
  
"Hmph," Akina huffed stowing the helmet away in the compartment and swung herself off the motorcycle. "Why did you have to bring your motorcycle today of all days?"  
  
"Heh, first of all you're the one who bought me this motorcycle and secondly I like the fact that you have to wrap your arms around me to keep from falling off," Kai replied, a smirk tilting the corner of his lips.  
  
"Pervert" the blue eyed girl grumbled before turning towards the direction of her house.  
  
"Oi, wait' Kai caught up to her easily and matched her step for step. "I'm picking you up tomorrow. You better be here when I come, I don't want a repeat of today."  
  
"What are you, my chauffer now?" Akina scoffed in reply and lifted her chin definitely. "You're supposed to be my boyfriend."  
  
"Yeah and boyfriends are supposed to look after their girlfriends," Kai told her patiently. "Look Akina, we've gone over this before do you seriously want to go over it again?"  
  
"If I wanted a bodyguard I'd hire one. Besides when I was little Dad used to hire them for me. But I was so elusive and kept escaping from them that he soon gave up." Akina informed his, her emerald flecked orbs twinkling with laughter.  
  
"You are such a brat sometimes" Kai grunted rolling his auburn orbs at her.  
  
"Damn right I am. And a cute brat at that," Akina quoted sticking her tongue out at him childishly. "Anyway, it should be me wondering why I'm with you in the first place."  
  
"You're with me because I'm just so damn irresistible. Consider yourself lucky to be my girlfriend" Kai retorted before stealing a kiss from her and hopping onto his motorcycle before she could even blink.  
  
End of Flashback_   
  
As much as he hated to admit it, the problem was Melissa. He had no idea when she would attempt to attack Akina once more.  
  
Once again her threat echoed through his head and Kai clenched his fist. It was because of him that Akina was in this position. It was because of him that Melissa wanted to hurt her.  
  
And there was no way that Kai was going to allow Akina to be hurt. He could try to protect Akina all he could but Melissa would lie in wait until an opportunity presented itself. And then Akina........................  
  
No, he refused to allow her to be hurt on account of him.A pair of azure glass eyes stared up at the dark haired girl.  
  
Smothering a giggle, Akina held up the now completed bear up to the light.  
  
Finished she thought proudly as she studied the stuffed bear for the hundredth time. It was perfect, well as close to perfect as she could have made it.  
  
Sighing she flopped back onto her bed and bit her lip. She really hoped that Kai would like her present."Wanna go shopping after school today?" Mariah flipped her pink hair over her shoulders.  
  
"Sorry, wish I could but I have to baby-sit," Crystal apologized.  
  
"Oh okay, another day then" Mariah bounced over towards her boyfriend.  
  
As soon as Mariah was out of sight, Crystal's two toned blue haired boyfriend growled.  
  
"The Johnsons?" he enquired, his auburn eyes narrowing fractionally.  
  
"Yes," his girlfriend retorted sweetly.  
  
"I thought we were going out tonight." Kai stated flatly and Crystal shrugged.  
  
"As much as I'd love to spend quality time with you, it's kinda a last minute thing. It's not like I really have a choice." The dark haired girl explained shifting the books cradled in her arms.  
  
"And is Eric going to be there?" Kai questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"If he was around do you think that the Johnsons would ask me to baby-sit Aaron?" his girlfriend shot back calmly.  
  
"Do you have any idea what a sleaze Eric is? He'll probably try to make some moves on you." Kai told his girlfriend and she stiffened for a moment. Auburn orbs surveyed the petite girl carefully and the realization clicked into place. "He's already made a move on you," it was a statement, not a question.  
  
"I wouldn't exactly say it was a move" Crystal hesitated for a moment while Kai glared at her.  
  
"That's it. You are not baby-sitting tonight." Kai declared and Crystal whirled around to jab a finger at his chest.  
  
"You will not tell me what I can and cannot do." She hissed, her emerald flecked orbs darkening.  
  
"Fine. Baby-sit then" Kai shrugged his shoulders and Crystal smiled triumphantly. "I'll accompany you." At that his girlfriend's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened.  
  
"What?" she blinked in confusion.  
  
"You are so simple sometimes." Kai shook his head in amusement. "I'll repeat myself. I will come and baby-sit that little brat with you tonight."  
  
"Are you serious? No offence or anything but you're not exactly the kind of guy I can see playing with little children in his spare time" Crystal stifled her giggles and only grinned impishly when she was rewarded with a glare from the blue haired boy.  
  
"The only reason why I'm accompanying you is so that I can keep an eye on you." Kai grunted. _And also to ensure that Eric doesn't try anything,_ the thought echoed in his mind."Hi Akina," a women greeted the dark haired girl when she opened the door. The women's eyes flickered over the tall blue haired boy who stood next to petite girl and a wrinkle appeared on her forehead. "Ah, I see you bought a friend." The expression she wore appeared to be somewhat critical as she scrutinized the two teens.  
  
"Is there something wrong dear?" a man wearing glasses appeared next to his wife in the doorway. "Ah Akina, you're here."  
  
"It appears that Akina has bought along a friend." The women sniffed and there was no mistaking the disapprovement in her tone.  
  
"I apologize for not introducing myself immediately." Kai swiftly interjected and offered his hand to the older man. "I'm Kai Hiwatari."  
  
"Ah, you're Kevin's son." The older man smiled and clasped Kai's hand in his own. "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"I hope that you don't mind me accompanying Akina while she baby-sits. It's just that we have assignment to complete together." Kai explained smoothly and the man nodded briskly.  
  
"Understandable. It's good to see you are both quite studious." He checked his gold watch and raised an eyebrow at his wife. "Well dear, it's time we get going. We wouldn't want to be late."  
  
"Have a nice night you two." The women's demeanour had changed the instant she had heard Kai's name.  
  
"Stupid women." Kai grunted as the two of them began to ascend the stairs up to the play room.  
  
"Well you can't really blame her," Akina shrugged absently as she pushed open the door to reveal two chestnut haired boys wrestling playfully on the rug.  
  
At the sounds of the door opening, both heads whipped up and the younger boy grinned and toddled up to the raven haired girl.  
  
"Akina!" he gurgled and she ruffled his chestnut hair.  
  
"Hi Aaron" she greeted him. The young boy turned to the blue haired teen standing nearby, a puzzled expression appearing on his boyish features.  
  
"Who are you?" he questioned bluntly.  
  
"I'm Kai Hiwatari, Akina's boyfriend" the auburn eyed teen replied coolly, taking a step closer to his petite girlfriend.  
  
"And what exactly are you doing here Hiwatari?" Eric asked, his eyes darting over to Akina in the process.  
  
"Keeping an eye on my woman." Kai answered calmly, his arms encircling his girlfriend's slim waist. "She seems to attract a lot of unwanted trouble."  
  
_WHACK.  
_  
"Hey!" the blue haired teen protested rubbing his arm where a red mark had appeared.  
  
"Dammit Kai, I am not your possession!" the blue eyed girl scolded him good naturedly.  
  
"Heh," Eric's hazel eyes took in the scene in amusement. "So Akina baby, how have you been?"  
  
Kai's left brow twitched in irritation. Eric was really asking for it.  
  
"Err fine," Akina replied somewhat hesitantly as her almond shaped eyes darted sideways towards her tense boyfriend.  
  
"Will you be leaving now?" Kai's gritted his teeth together.  
  
"Oh no, why would I want to leave now? I'll just hang around for a bit," Eric replied, his hazel eyes roaming over the dark haired girl's slender figure. "Who knows, we might have a bit of fun." He sent a wink Akina's way and Kai's auburn eyes darkened. There was no mistaking the underlying intention in his words  
  
Akina's head swivelled back and forth between the two boys. Uh-oh, this wasn't good. She chewed on her lip nervously. Any moment now she was sure a fight between them would erupt.  
  
"Kai, can I speak to you for a moment," the blue eyed girl asked her boyfriend sweetly.  
  
Kai grunted in reply, took up Akina's smaller hand in his own and glared at the chestnut haired teen before stalking out of the room.  
  
"Kai you better not get into a fight with Eric," Akina told the blue haired boy who was leaning against the wall.  
  
"He started it," the words left Kai's mouth before he realized how childish he sounded. Damn, the things he did because of her.  
  
"You do realize how childish you sound?" the petite girl echoed his previous thought and arched an eyebrow at him  
  
"We're leaving now," Kai stated tonelessly and turned around on his heel.  
  
"No we're not." Akina retorted firmly as her hand snatched out to drag Kai back.  
  
"How can you stand to stay here? Johnson is such a sleaze." Kai spat, his auburn eyes glinting with anger. "You head what he said."  
  
"What about what he said?" Akina frowned, her brow furrowing in confusion.  
  
"Must you be so blind to everything?" Kai sighed in exasperation at his girlfriend's obvious ignorance of Eric's implication.  
  
"Huh?" she replied intelligently as she caulked her head to one side.  
  
"You are the reason why he is hanging around." Kai snorted, "There is no need for you to even be here if he's around to look after his brother."  
  
"Eric's probably just going to be around for a few more minutes. I'm sure he'll be leaving soon." Akina remarked with a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
"I find that somewhat doubtful," the blue haired teen grumbled.  
  
"But nonetheless you'll stick around ne?" the raven haired girl grinned impishly before lacing her fingers with his and re-entering the room.This was what he was reduced to. The auburn eyed boy shook his head in disgust.  
  
_Finger painting.  
_  
If Tala ever heard about this he'd never hear the end of it. Kai glared across at his slender girlfriend who was seated next to him and opposite Eric and his younger brother, Aaron.  
  
"You're really good with your hands Akina," Eric remarked slyly to the dark haired girl who was busy creating a swirling pattern of pink and purple with one hand.  
  
"Err, thanks," she replied uncertainly. Sensing her boyfriend's mounting anger she slipped her non-paint covered hand over Kai's and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Kai was absolutely seething with rage. What the fuck did that sleaze think he was doing? He had been making lewd comments about Akina for the entire night. He couldn't understand why Akina refused to leave and how she could put up with this sleaze.  
  
"I think it's time for you to go to bed Aaron," Akina told the younger boy who stuck out his lower lip in reply.  
  
"But I'm not sleepy," he protested and stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest, paying no attention to the fact that his hands were splattered with paint.  
  
"Sorry Aaron but you do need to go to bed now," Akina giggled and stood up to lead the toddler to the bathroom to get cleaned up.  
  
Kai's auburn eyes narrowed as the chestnut haired teen gazed at Akina's back as she left the room, his lips curling into a smirk.  
  
"I wonder if she's good in bed," Eric drawled lazily taking no notice of the blue haired boy standing a few meters away.  
  
Kai was just itching to give Johnson a facial rearrangement. After he was done with him, not even his parents would recognise him. The blue haired boy smirked quietly as he cracked his fists.  
  
"Do not speak about my woman like that," Kai stated calmly, and the chestnut haired boy turned to face him.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" Eric shot back confidently.  
  
Heh, if only he knew what he was in for. Kai almost felt sorry for the poor guy. Almost. Besides it was his own ignorance and lewd mouth which got him into this. If only he had kept his mouth shut and just scuttled off then he wouldn't have to be hurt.  
  
"This." Kai's reply was immediately followed by his fist.  
  
"What the fuck-" Eric never managed to finish his sentence for Kai's fist flew straight for his face and in the next moment Eric was thrown backwards and his back struck the wall. Before he even had time to blink, the blue haired teen had strided over and lifted him up to his feet. Kai applied a well-practised chop to the back of his neck and then executed a sharp kick to the chest.  
  
Kai grunted in satisfaction as he heard a crack. He hadn't meant to actually break the guy's ribs, maybe bruise them but not break them. Oh well. It didn't matter now did it? With a rough tug he pulled the now gasping teen so that they were face to face.  
  
"Never ever disrespect my woman," Kai spat in his face before releasing his hold on Eric.  
  
"Kai! What have you done?" a voice interrupted them and Kai looked up guiltily at his blue eyed girlfriend.  
  
"Uh, hey Akina," he greeted her weakly.Hey! Sowiz.....forgot to put an Author's Note at the end of the last chapter......grins sheepishly Anyway, I thought the last chapter was kinda boring....nothing much really happened, but I like this chapter a lot, hope you do as well. I also apologize for not updating as much as I used to.......kinda stumbled into a bit of writer's block......so I apologize for my irregular updates.  
  
I was also extremely pissed off the other day to find out that my fic, Two hearts one love was being copied by Shadow Kon. But I reported it to FFnet and they already took off the story. But thanks to those who alerted me about my story!  
  
Please review kaiz? I love getting feedback.......I was pleasantly surprised the other day to find out that I'm on the favourites list of 65 pplz.....o Which made me really happy. Although I only received about 15 reviews for the last chap.......some pplz aren't reviewing! I'll make you a deal- the more reviews I get the faster I'll update kaiz? 


	13. Chapter 13: Hit & Run

My Everything  
  
Chapter 13: Hit & Run.  
  
"I can't believe that you beat up Eric!" the dark haired girl exclaimed once more as Kai opened the door of his sleek black convertible for her to get in. "What were you thinking? Oh wait, you weren't thinking were you?"  
  
"The little dickhead was asking for it," the blue haired boy growled as he stalked around to the driver's side.  
  
"Even if he was asking for it that is still no excuse for you to go and break his nose and ribs." Akina scoffed when Kai turned on the engine and drove down the driveway.  
  
"Like hell I was going to let him get away with that," Kai muttered underneath his breath and immediately felt his girlfriend's emerald flecked orbs pierce through him.  
  
"I thought you had more self control than that Kai," Akina said quietly and when they pulled up to her house she jumped out of the car without waiting for Kai's reply.  
  
"Akina, wait," Kai was out of the car and by her side in a second.  
  
For a moment they stood there, their eyes locked and the darkness engulfing them.  
  
"I do have self control, it's just that....................." Kai paused for a moment to take a breath, "when it comes to you I just lose it."  
  
"Aww Kai-kun that's so sweet!" Akina giggled and gave him a brief hug before stepping back and regarding him seriously. "But you still shouldn't have hit Eric."  
  
Kai merely shrugged his shoulders in response. He wasn't going to apologize for something that he wasn't sorry for.  
  
The dark haired girl sighed in exasperation and rolled her emerald flecked orbs. "Guys. It's just so typical of them to always resort to violence." She huffed crossing her arms over her chest, "I suppose the thought of reasoning with him never occurred to you?"  
  
"That guy is beyond reasoning" her blue haired boyfriend stated flatly before tilting his head downwards to steal a kiss from her. "I'll be here tomorrow to pick you up."  
  
Akina murmured something which sounded vaguely like guys before opening the front door and stepping into the house.  
  
Sharp crimson nails drummed the table top; its owner deeply immersed in thought as she idly sipped a frothy cappuccino, wincing when the burning liquid scorched her tongue.  
  
Seated opposite her was a mousey haired chubby girl who was currently eating her way through her third slice of what seemed like fat free cake.  
  
"It's like so super cool that you invited me over to your house Melissa," the cake eating girl gushed obviously not catching the flicker of disgust in her companion's eyes when the cake crumbs sprayed out of her mouth.  
  
"What are friends for?" Melissa replied, her voice laced with false sweetness. "But what I was hoping we could discuss was the issue concerning Hiragazaki."  
  
"Oh. Well what about Crystal?" the pudgy girl paused to take a breath before starting on a fourth slice of cake.  
  
"Well for one thing Mia, we need to get her out of the picture," Melissa retorted coolly, straining to keep her violet eyes from rolling. How stupid could this girl get? Seriously.  
  
"I thought you were going to take care of that," Mia answered, obviously somewhat confused.  
  
God how Melissa just wanted to strangle this little wench. She thought that Melissa was really going to do all the dirty work just so that this fat ugly pug-like girl could put her grubby little hands all over her Kai? Hell would freeze over before Melissa would allow that to happen. Mia was nothing but a pawn. A useless pawn at that. But when the time came, she would have her uses. Melissa leaned back in the upholstered chair, her violet eyes surveying the clumsy girl across the table top. Yes, she would certainly have her uses................  
  
"Okay, this is what we're going to do........................"  
  
"Ne Kai-kun, stop here for a moment," the raven haired girl requested, tugging at her boyfriend's arm as they drove down the street.  
  
"Why?" Kai replied slowing down slightly but not stopping.  
  
"I wanna get ice-cream that's why," Akina answered smiling brightly up at him.  
  
"Are you serious?" Kai grunted, an incredulous expression appearing on his features.  
  
"Of course I'm serious, why wouldn't I be?" his girlfriend's cerulean orbs became clouded with childlike confusion.  
  
"You are so childish," the auburn eyed boy grumbled and reluctantly parked the black convertible in a lot opposite the ice-cream parlor.  
  
"Thanks Kai-kun, you're the best!" Akina giggled at Kai's stormy face and with a quick glance both ways, raced across the street.  
  
Grey eyes uncertainly watched the road, steeling herself for what she had to do next. A dark haired figure darted out onto the road and the girl straightened up, hesitating for a fraction of a second. It was now or never.  
  
Kai got out of the convertible, shut the door and began to follow the blue eyed girl across the road. Instinctively he glanced towards the end of the road and his heart stopped when he caught sight of a car swerving crazily all over the road, sending pedestrians scattering to the footpaths.  
  
And it was headed straight for Akina.  
  
Akina who was so intent on crossing the road to get her ice-cream that she was oblivious to the oncoming danger.  
  
"AKINA!" he cried out but her reaction was too slow, he was moving too slow, the world seemed to slow down as Kai raced against time, raced to get to her in time.  
  
THUMP.  
  
There was the squealing of brakes and the sharp scent of burn rubber reached her nostrils.  
  
Thrown to one side, the raven haired girl lay on the rough asphalt, her curtain of sleek midnight black hair falling over her face and obscuring her view. She impatiently pushed her hair back and her emerald flecked orbs widened in horror at the sight which greeted her eyes.  
  
Laying motionless a few meters away from her was Kai. His limbs were sprawled out at impossible angles and a dark pool of blood gathering at his forehead.  
  
Akina's head swiveled in the opposite direction and she just managed to catch sight of a car turning the corner. Suddenly everything fell into place. Kai calling out her name, the car swerving dangerously towards her.................and then..........  
  
A lump grew in Akina's throat. Kai had pushed her out of the way. Kai hadn't been able to move out of the way in time. And now................  
  
Her gaze returned to Kai and she fell to her knees at his side, unreleased tears pricking the corner of her eyes. A large crowd had gathered on the road, but the petite girl didn't take any notice of them. She was dimly aware of sirens squealing in the background and a pair of arms gently lifted her to her feet and ushered her towards the back of the ambulance where Kai was being wheeled in on a stretcher.  
  
"Miss?" the voice asked concerned but Akina appeared not to hear him, her usual glittering emerald flecked orbs were now glazed over as she shook her head to clear her mind. She stepped into the ambulance, ignoring the questions the paramedic threw at her.  
  
Several short minutes later, though it felt like hours to Akina, the ambulance pulled up to a stop in front of the emergency entrance of Tokyo Hospital.  
  
She trailed after the stretcher like a lost child but when she was about to pass through a set of swinging double doors, a pair of hands fell onto her shoulders, effectively stopping her.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss but I'm afraid you can't proceed past this point. You'll have to wait in the waiting room" a voice told her kindly and Akina looked up into the face of an elderly nurse, her face lined with wrinkles and her white uniform immaculate.  
  
"But Kai....................." the whisper emitted from her lips was barely audible and the nurse sighed wearily. Too many times had she been in this position.  
  
"The doctors will look after him," the elderly woman reassured the blue eyed girl, "In the meantime you should probably contact his family and friends"  
  
The raven haired girl nodded numbly and walked slowly towards a plastic orange chair as if in a trance. She dropped down into the chair heavily and pulled out her mobile phone from her pocket and dialed Kai's home number.  
  
"Hiwatari residence, how may I help you?" a crisp voice answered automatically when the line was picked up.  
  
"I'd like to speak to Katrina please," Akina's voice was calm and controlled even though all she wanted to do right now was break down and weep.  
  
"I'm sorry but Hiwatari Katrina is busy at the moment. Would you like to leave a message?" the voice inquired politely.  
  
It took almost all of Akina's self control not to throw the phone across the waiting room. Didn't they know what was happening? Kai was........................Akina fought back her tears, determined not to lose her control. Control was the only thing holding her together right now. Without it she's crumble to pieces. She could not allow that to happen. She refused to let that happen. She had to be strong, strong for Kai's sake.  
  
"I must speak to Katrina now. It's extremely important and urgent. I don't care what she's doing. Just get her on the phone now. It's about Kai." Akina stated through gritted teeth.  
  
"I'm sure that however important it is, it can wait, Hiwatari Katrina specifically-"  
  
"If you don't get Katrina to the phone right now I will come down there and wring your little neck with my bare hands. Is that understood? Now tell Katrina that Akina is on the phone and that it is extremely important!" Akina snapped, her patience seriously wearing thing and she was finally rewarded when the line was transferred.  
  
"Akina dear, is something wrong?" Kai's mother's voice was filled with concern.  
  
"It's Kai. H-he's been in an accident," Akina finally answered, the sobs choking her words.  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath on the other line. "Stay right there. I'm on the way."  
  
Then the line went dead.  
  
Akina stared at her phone for several long seconds before she realized that she should call Tala and the others. Taking a deep breath she punched in Tala's mobile number and impatiently waited for him to pick up.  
  
"Hello?" a masculine voice answered after several rings.  
  
"T-Tala?" the whisper escaped from Akina's lips.  
  
"Akina? What's wrong?" Tala immediately sensed the hopelessness in his friend's voice.  
  
"It's Kai. H-he.............." her words faltered and now there was no mistaking the fact that something was wrong.  
  
"Where are you?" Tala questioned her calmly, his mind racing with all the possible scenarios which could have happened.  
  
"The emergency ward at Tokyo Hospital," the red haired boy could hardly make out the raven haired girl's reply.  
  
"I'll be right there." Tala told her before he hug up.  
  
Tala turned to face a girl with the exact same shade of hair as his, his turquoise eyes rapidly filling with concern.  
  
"Tala? What's the matter?" the girl questioned confused to her boyfriend's sudden change in behavior.  
  
"It's my friend Kai. He's in hospital." Tala answered curtly before standing from his chair. "I need to get to the hospital."  
  
"I'll come with you," the girl immediately volunteered and the two teens swiftly strolled out of the café.  
  
"You don't need to come you know Ivy," Tala told her quietly as he started up the car.  
  
"I want to," she merely replied, laying her hand on top of his, her crimson orbs locking with his turquoise orbs.  
  
The raven haired girl squirmed in her seat restlessly. Fed up with just sitting around, she stood up and began to pace the length of the waiting room.  
  
Akina was helpless. There was nothing she could do for Kai at the moment. Nothing she could do but wait. Wait for God knows what could happen.  
  
Okaiz.........I hope you liked that chapter, I thought it was pretty good. Anyway the next chapter isn't as interesting..........but don't worry it'll get better in a few chapters. I think I'm pretty much over my writer's block.........I'm getting kinda bored with this fic.......so it'll probably be finished in a couple of chapters........won't be as long as Two Hearts, One Love. Sorry......grins sheepishly So I'm thinking at the moment that I'll have 20 chaps........  
  
Anyway, please remember to review! No flames please. 


	14. Chapter 14: Flickering hope

My Everything

Chapter 14: Flickering hope

A pair of hands gently pried away the tissue which the dark haired girl was tearing into shreds.

Crystal slowly lifted her head up until her emerald flecked orbs met a pair of concerned turquoise eyes.

"Tala?" the dark haired girl whispered in disbelief and in that moment, her controlled demeanor shattered and she crumpled.

The red haired teen hastily leaned forward to catch the collapsing girl and gathered her up in his arms, wrapping his arms around the petite girl to support her.

"It'll be okay," Tala murmured as he patted her back comfortingly.

The slender girl's frame shook and trembled but yet not one tear escaped from her eyes. She couldn't cry now, not when Kai was still alive.

After several moments of being supported by Tala, Crystal straightened up, concentrating on keeping her breathing equal.

"Tala, Kai-" Crystal finally spoke up hesitantly; "Kai was hit by a car."

"Shit," Tala swore quietly, his hands clenching into fists.

"It-it was all my fault Tala," Crystal whispered, as her almond shaped eyes brimmed with unshed tears, "The car was about to hit me, but then Kai shoved me out of the way and then- and then-" Crystal couldn't bare to finish the sentence for intense guilt was tearing her up inside, tearing her very soul to shreds until she didn't think she could go on.

"Shh," Tala murmured and he led her over to the bench and they sat down.

Catching a glimpse of girlfriend out of the corner of his eye, Tala made a motion for her to join them.

The red haired girl appeared to be hesitant, her eyes darting towards the raven haired girl uncertainly.

Tala rolled his turquoise orbs at her and gestured once again for his girlfriend to join them. This time the red haired girl slowly sidled over to the bench and sat down beside him.

Lifting her head up from where it laid rested on Tala shoulders, Crystal's emerald flecked orbs became clouded with confusion when she saw the red haired girl.

"Crystal this is my girlfriend Ivy, Ivy this is my friend Crystal," Tala introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you," Crystal murmured as she attempted to smile at the other girl. "Mariah will be pleased to meet you."

"I've already called Mariah and Rei, they should be over soon," Tala told Crystal who had by this time already fallen fast asleep.

"Poor girl, I don't know what I'd do if I were here," Ivy said quietly as she observed the sleeping girl. Even in her sleep, Crystal still appeared worried.

"Should we wake her?"

"I don't know. She probably needs her sleep."

"Huh?" Crystal raised her head up groggily to see blurred figure standing in front of her.

"Crystal!" the blurred figure exclaimed and in the next moment a body was hurled at her and Crystal found herself in a suffocating hug. "Are you alright?"

"I could be better," the dark haired girl replied wearily, her almond shaped eyes darting around the waiting room. "Wait a minute, where's Tala?"

"A doctor came by and Rei and Tala went with him somewhere," Mariah's face scrunched up as she tried to remember.

"What happened to Ivy?"

"She went to the bathroom." Mariah replied and leaned in to whisper in Crystal's ear. "I have to admit she is quite pretty. I suppose Tala was telling the truth. They do make a good couple- though not as cute as Rei & I and Kai & you."

Crystal rolled her emerald flecked orbs and then got up from the bench. "I'm going to try to get in and see Kai now."

"I'll wait for Ivy and we'll catch up," the pink haired girl suggested and the blue eyed girl walked through the set of double swinging doors and into a corridor lined with doors on each side.

Crap.

How the hell was she supposed to know which room Kai would be in? Scowling Akina turned to the first door on her right and then rolled her eyes.

Duh. There were signs on the door announcing which patient was in the room.

Damn. She must have been really worried about Kai to overlook that.

The dark haired girl continued to tip-toe down the corridor, stopping to glance at the sign on each door before moving on.

After passing what seemed like dozens of doors, the dark haired girl finally found the right one and sighing in relief she slipped inside.

And then froze.

Rei and Tala were standing to one side, shaking their heads as they glanced over at the bed. A white sheet had been draped over the bed, obscuring the figure underneath it from view.

Akina's heart plummeted and tears sprang to her eyes as she closed the short distance from the door to the bed. Her face had drained of all colour and she dropped into the chair beside the bed.

No, this could not be happening.......Kai couldn't........

Akina's head fell onto cloaked figure, her midnight black hair spilling over the sheets. She was no longer able to restrain her unreleased tears, which spilled over her cheeks and she wept silently.

The figure underneath the sheets stirred and then straightened up to a sitting position.

"Oi, I'm getting wet here,"

Akina stiffened and a finger gently brushed away the crystal tears on her cheek. She slowly raised her head and her emerald flecked orbs met a pair of warm auburn eyes.

Her almond shaped eyes widened and she threw her arms around the blue haired boy as tears continued to stream down her face.

"Shh, it's okay," Kai told her conformingly as his hands made circular motions on her back. "Why are you crying?"

"Why am I crying? Why am I crying?!" Akina pushed the blue haired teen away from her and regarded him with an indignant expression on her face.

How the hell could he ask her that question now? Was he really that stupid?

"You wanna know why I'm crying? You really wanna know?" Akina jabbed a finger at her boyfriend's chest who nodded in reply. "Dammit Kai, I thought you had died! Died!" she punctuated the word with another jab at Kai. "And then all of a sudden you wake up? What did you expect me to do?"

"Whoa, slow down Akina," Kai interjected her ranting. "First of all what made you think I'm dead?"

At that the dark haired girl rounded on the other two teens observing them with amusement sparkling in their eyes.

"You." Akina glared, shooting daggers at the two teens.

"Me?" the red haired replied innocently.

"You." Akina repeated and this time Rei looked on in confusion.

"Me?" Rei appeared to look even more confused.

"Yes. You two." Akina's emerald flecked orbs had narrowed and aqua slowly began to mingle with the baby blue.

"We never did anything! I swear," Tala threw his hands up in defense. "You were the one who walked in here and then began crying."

"You could have told me," Akina hissed in reply as she continued to glare accusingly at the two teens.

"We were just about to but then Kai woke up," Rei assured in an attempt to calm down the blue eyed girl.

"You still could've warned me sooner!" Akina insisted.

Tala rolled his turquoise eyes at her, "There's no point arguing with this one." He scoffed before he and Rei left the room.

"And you," this time Akina rounded on her boyfriend, "What were you thinking? You could've died jumping in front of the car like that!"

"Better than you dying," Kai muttered underneath his breath but his girlfriend caught his words and glared at him.

"No it certainly would not be better! You don't really think at all sometimes." Akina retorted turning her head away from him so he wouldn't see the tears pricking the corner of her eyes.

"Akina," Kai said softly and used his finger to tilt her head towards him again. "I'm sorry if I made you worry"

"I was so afraid that I had lost you," Akina whispered and turned to burry her head in Kai's chest. "I don't know what I would've done if I had lost you."

"What?! How could you have messed it up!" a blonde haired girl screeched at a brown haired girl who cowered before her.

"I'm s-sorry Melissa," the girl stuttered, ducking her head to avoid the glaring violet eyes.

"Well sorry isn't good enough is it?" Melissa lashed out and slapped Mia across the cheek.

Mia flinched and nursed her swelling cheek as Melissa began throwing anything she could get her hands on.

"Fucking hell," Melissa "Why won't that fucking bitch Hiragazaki leave Kai alone!"

Okaiz........yeah sorry this chapter isn't very interesting.........but the next chapter is good.......well I think it is anyway............not sure if you'll think it's good........but it's interesting........yep very interesting..........anyway this chapter is kinda boring since I wrote it when I had writer's block..........but from now on the plot will develop more......anyway remember to review okay? Thanx.


	15. Chapter 15: Decisions, decisions, decisi...

My Everything

Chapter 15: Decisions, decisions, decisions

Auburn eyes upwards to gaze at the stark white ceiling while its owner inwardly seethed, his hands clenched into fists underneath the crisp linen sheets.

Kai had been stuck in hospital for the past three days and he was about to go mad from sheer boredom.

The food here tasted like shit and the nurses were either far too chirpy or just downright bitchy.

Yep, being stuck in hospital sucked anyway you looked at it.

And he could expect to be stuck here till the end of the week. The doctors had announced that they wanted to continue to observe him and run a few tests- just in case.

The only highlight of Kai's day was when Akina and his friends dropped by to visit him after school.

Thinking of his raven haired girlfriend made the corners of Kai's mouth twitch in amusement and his muscles loosened somewhat for a brief moment before tensing up again when he remembered what had almost happened.

So Melissa had sunk as low as to seek assistance from Mia.

Mia, of all people.

Melissa must be really grasping at straws now, Kai mused. Mia wasn't exactly known for being the brightest person.

Kai's left eyebrow twitched, Melissa was really asking for it now. He didn't care what Akina thought, Kai was going to get his revenge on Melissa one way or the other. And if Akina did decide to interfere with his plans, well then, there were always plenty of ways to distract her.

Kai's eyes drifted close as he envisioned the numerous ways in which he could extract his revenge on Melissa. It would have to be subtle- therefore murder would be out of the question.

_"You see, no matter how much you try, you can't protect your dear girlfriend 24/7"_

Melissa's voice whispered in Kai's mind and his auburn orbs snapped open.

No, there was no way he was going to allow Akina to get hurt.

But there was also no way of knowing when Melissa was going to strike again.

But.....................

....................there was one way of ensuring that Akina stayed safe.

Kai shook his head violently. No, he absolutely refused to even contemplate that option. Akina was the most important thing in his life, there was no way he was just going to let her go like that.

But then it was impossible for one to even phantom what else Melissa had up her sleeve. Who knew what she would try next. She already had a go at attempted murder.

Kai squeezed his eyes shut. What kind of boyfriend was he if he couldn't even protect Akina?

Akina deserved somebody who could protect her and shield her from harm.

And lately, try as he might, Kai hadn't been doing that.

He had actually been doing the opposite, attracting harm to her.

So, it seemed like there was only one option left. An impassive expression masked Kai's features as he steeled himself for what he had to do next.

Funny how only moments ago he wouldn't even contemplate going through with this.

But it was the one way to ensure Akina's safety.

"Are you sure that won't be melted by the time we get there?" The red haired teen questioned, indicating the large cooler cradled awkwardly in his friend's hands.

"Of course it won't melt. I did put in like 2kg of ice to insulate it. Do you think I'm stupid?" the raven haired girl rolled her emerald flecked orbs as she reached into her school bag to tug out a small navy blue gift bag.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Tala joked in reply and Akina huffed and poked her tongue out at him.

"It was supposed to be a rhetorical question Tala," she retorted shifting the large cooler so that she could get out of the car when it pulled up at the hospital. 'Think Kai will like my present?" Akina jerked her head towards the gift bag balanced carefully on top of the cooler.

"I'm sure he'll like it. He'll like anything you give him. You could give him an old newspaper and he'd still love it.

"I hope you're right." Akina bit her lip nervously.

"What time are Mariah and Rei going to be arriving?" Tala queried as they stepped through the sliding doors and into the cool interior of the hospital.

"Well their detention finishes at 5pm," Akina answered as she promptly ignored all the people staring at the large cooler she was lugging along behind her.

"Heh, trust them to be caught making out in the hall by the principle," Tala chortled and Akina blushed slightly as she remembered the time that had happened to her and Kai.

"Anyway, how are things were you and Ivy?"

"Things are good," Tala flashed a Cheshire cat grin at her.

"She seems really nice. You should invite her out with us sometime," the dark haired girl suggested.

"What, a triple date with you & Kai and Rei & Mariah? I'm sure Mariah will absolutely love that." Tala remarked dryly, quirking an eyebrow.

"It was just a suggestion," Akina shrugged her slender shoulders and pushed the door open with her foot since her arms were occupied in carrying the cooler.

"Kai! Guess what I bought for you today!"

Tala observed as the petite girl practically bounced over to Kai's bedside, swinging the cooler box up onto his beside table where it balanced precautiously and nudging it over slightly to make room for the small gift bag.

"What?" Kai smirked at his girlfriend's obvious excitement about her 'mystery.'

"Ice-cream!" she declared proudly and whipped off the lid and rummaged through the layers of ice to produce a 4L tub of cookies & cream ice-cream.

"Did you bring any bowls or spoons?" Kai questioned when Akina peeled off the cover of the ice-cream.

"Of course I did, they're-" she responded and glanced around the room swiftly. "Oh. They're still in the car. Ne Tala?" she turned around to smile brightly at the turquoise eyed teen sitting in a chair nearby. "Will you go to the car and fetch the spoons and bowls please?"

"Why should I?" he replied smirking as Akina pouted.

"Please Tala? Pretty please with a cherry on the top?"

"Fine," Tala finally consented and started heading towards the door. "You two have better behave while I'm gone."

"Tala!" Akina cried out but by then he already exited the room. Scowling she shoved the tub of ice-cream into her boyfriend's hands and then dragged a chair over to his side. "So what exciting things have you done today? Did the nurses come in and poke at you again?"

"No," Kai's reply was sharp and Akina glanced at him in surprise. His expression had hardened in a matter of seconds and his features now appeared to be carved from stone. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Akina bit her lip and caulked her head to one side as she studied the two toned blue haired boy in front of her.

"About us," Something inside Kai's chest tightened as he forced his lips to form the next sentence. "I don't think we're working out."

"Huh?" Akina looked dazed, her almond shaped orbs blinking rapidly as she tried to comprehend Kai's words.

"Do I need to repeat myself? I said I don't think we're working out."

"But I thought-"

"That I loved you?" Kai gave a short bark of laughter and Akina winced. "I never loved you. I only pretended to love you so that my father's business would prosper from being connected to your father's company."

Akina's head snapped back as Kai's words slapped her in the face, her emerald flecked orbs brimmed with unreleased tears. "Kai Hiwatari you say that your father is a self-absorbed man who is only concerned with his business but you're not any better!"

With that she leapt up from her chair which toppled down at her abrupt movement and knocked the bedside table over, the cooler falling to the ground, its icy contents spilling out over the floor.

"I loved you Kai, **_I loved you_**," the words fell from Akina's lips and were almost inaudible. With that she fled out of the room, crystal tears cascading down her cheeks.

Heheheh........did you like this chapter? Do you all think I'm evil now? Don't worry.........things will be better soon I promise. Anyway like always, review, I really love receiving reviews, no flames please.


	16. Chapter 16: False affections?

My Everything

Chapter 16: False affections?

The red haired teen was nearly bowled over as a dark haired blur brushed past him roughly when he opened the door of Kai's room and he had the briefest of time to register Crystal's tear streaked face.

"What-" he asked in confusion as his mind struggled to comprehend what had just happened. He glanced back into the room to see Kai gazing out the window with a flat and impassive expression. By the time Tala had turned his turquoise eyes back to the hallway, the petite girl had already fled out of sight.

"Kai," Tala stated as comprehension dawned on him. "You didn't........................."

"I did," his blue haired friend confirmed frostily, his auburn eyes hardening.

"Why Kai, why?" Tala questioned, still unable to believe what his best friend had just done. Why would Kai ever break up with Crystal?

"Why? Because it's better this way." Kai answered, his voice devoid of any emotion as he leaned back against the pillows.

"Better this way? How can it possibly be better this way? Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"I know what I'm doing so don't stand there and lecture me."

"Crystal's the best thing that has happened to you. You're a fool to let her go." Tala spun on his heel and the door slammed shut behind him.

Sighing, Kai shook his head. An object on the bedside table caught his eyes and frowning he reached an arm out to snatch a navy blue gift bag up.

How had this gotten here?

He reached inside the bag and pulled out a navy blue teddy bear, its azure glass eyes glinting back up at him and a card with a teddy bear hugging a smaller one.

Dear Kai,

Can you believe it's already been a month? I hope you like the teddy bear- I made it myself. I could've simply just bought you one but where's the fun in that? In some countries, when a person makes a bear, names it after themselves and gives it to the person they love, the two people will fall in love and always be together. But then knowing you, you'll probably say that you don't need a teddy bear named after me for us to always be together ne? Anyway, Happy One Month.

I'll love you always.

Hugs & kisses,

Akina.

Shit.

He was such an idiot.

Kai slumped back against his pillows, his auburn eyes taking in every single stitch and detail of the blue teddy bear in his hands. He had completely forgotten that today was their one month anniversary. What a great gift he had given Akina- a broken heart.

Akina ran blindly, her tears blurring her vision. She didn't care where she was going. As long as she was far, far away from Kai.

But one question still burned on her lips.

Why?

Why had he broken up with her? Was it because of something she did?

Or perhaps what he had said was true, that he had never loved her, that he only pretended to love her in order to further his father's business.

So every word out of his mouth had been a lie.

He had never loved her.

She had been foolish, so foolish to think that Kai could have ever possibly loved her.

Who could love her anyway?

Wasn't she just some little, stupid, ugly girl who nobody could ever love.

False affection.

That was all Kai ever had for her.

She would've laughed if she wasn't already choking on her tears.

Yes, the very thought of Kai loving her was laughable.

She hadn't been able to see it before. Until now that is. Until it was too late.

She had been gullible, so very gullible to give her heart to Kai who had only stomped all over it and shattered it in the end.

Akina continued to run, her feet pounding on the pavement, people shuffling to get out of her path.

Kai's words had wounded her and haunted her and try as she might, she couldn't block them.

Well it served her right. This was the price she had to pay for giving her trust, her love and her heart to him.

"WHAT?!" The pink haired girl had shrieked taking no notice of the stares she was receiving from the people gathered in the waiting room.

"Shh," Tala hissed and with a sign from him, Rei calmly grasped his girlfriend's hand and led her out of the hospital.

"You can't be serious. Kai would never break up with Crystal. He loves her." Mariah insisted stubbornly, shaking her head adamantly.

"Well obviously he doesn't if he's broken up with her," Tala pointed out.

"Do you know why he's broken up with Crystal?" Rei questioned logically.

"He said something about it being better this way."

"Better this way? How can it possibly be better this way?" Mariah huffed before whirling around and heading back towards the hospital. "Kai is such a jerk. He's really gonna get it this time."

"Whoa, hold on Mariah." Rei grasped her wrist and tugged her gently back. "I don't think it's the best time for you to go up there."

"Why not?"

"Rei's right Mariah. Besides, I'm sure that if we give Kai his space he'll probably realize that he's made a mistake and that he'll soon make it up to Crystal." Tala told her though he himself was unsure if that was likely to happen.

"Hmph." Mariah crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes narrowing. "Even if he does decide that he has a made a mistake, you can't be too sure that Crystal will forgive him so easily."

Akina dragged her feet along the footpath until her house came into sight. It was now dark, probably sometime around 11pm she guessed. Akina had been wandering around aimlessly for several hours, catching trains and buses here and there and just walking around in a haze.

She had been vaguely aware of the numerous calls she had missed on her mobile, but at the time it had not occurred to her to even answer any of them.

Fishing in her pocket, she realized that she had left her keys in her bag which was still in Tala's car so she buzzed the main gate and they swung open to admit her.

She trudged up the winding driveway towards the house and sighed when she thought of how empty the house would be.

She was alone.

Well and truly alone.

Akina shook her head, disgusted at herself when she realised that self-pity was welling in the bottom of her stomach.

Pity.

How she hated that word, it filled her with disgust to her very core. She had told herself long ago she could never pity herself, pity only led to...........................

"Akina-sama!" a voice called out interrupting her train of thought and Akina lifted her head to see a group of servants clustered around the doorway.

Her mind didn't register the fact that it was unusual for all these servants to be waiting up for her to arrive home.

Even if she didn't inform the servants that she would be getting in late, only one or two would still be up when she arrived home.

"Yes Sayami, what is it?" Akina asked one middle aged woman absent mindedly as the small group of servants parted to allow her through.

"We've been trying to contact you," Sayami told her, passing her the phone receiver. "It's extremely urgent."

"Hello?" Akina spoke wearily into the receiver.

There was a pause and Akina's emerald flecked orbs widened and the receiver slipped silently from her hands to shatter into plastic shards on the ground.

gigglez I bet you all think I'm evil now, leaving you with yet another cliffy! Heheh.............anyway, hoped you liked that chapter, though I didn't find it particularly find it that interesting. I promise that the next chapter will definitely be more interesting. The chapter after that is even more interesting I think, and the chapter after that..................................well the rest of the fic will be interesting. Anyway, please remember to review!


	17. Chapter 17: Disappearing act

My Everything

Chapter 17: Disappearing act

"KAI HIWATARI! I AM SO GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

That was all the blue haired teen got a chance to hear before an enraged shrieking pink bundle tackled him in the middle of the corridor.

Momentary caught off guard since he was still brooding about yesterday's events, Kai found himself sprawled on the ground as he fought to catch his breath while small fists pounded his chest insistently.

"Mariah!" a voice snapped sternly and Mariah glanced up briefly to see her dark haired boyfriend glaring at her disapprovingly

"Sorry sweetie now's not exactly the best time. I'm kinda busy," she shrugged off her boyfriend's glare effortlessly as she continued physically abusing the teen beneath her.

"Mariah, you're making quite a scene." Tala pointed out tactfully, his turquoise eyes flickering around the students clustering against the wall, whispering in undertones to their companions.

"I don't care right now! This-this-" words seemed to fail the pink haired girl for a moment before she continued. "He broke Crystal's heart! What else do you want me to do?"

"Well for one thing it would be wiser to settle this in private. And need I remind you that Kai was only discharged from hospital yesterday?" Tala advised coolly and with a glance in Rei's direction, Mariah's boyfriend gently pried her off the blue haired teen who remained lying on the floor and staring at the ceiling blankly for several moments before he realized the pink haired girl was off him and stood up.

Violet eyes glittered maliciously as they observed the scene unfold in front of her. A triumphant smirk spread over her lips. So Kai had finally dumped that pathetic little bitch Hiragazaki. About fucking time too.

Melissa was getting tired of simply waiting around. And now that Hiragazaki was finally out of the picture she'd be able to move in. Kai would be hers one way or the other.

Auburn eyes strayed to the empty seat beside him.

Kai sighed and forced himself to turn away but not before the pink haired caught his lingering glance and frowned.

"It's your own fault you know," she hissed to him when the teacher turned his back on them to write on the blackboard. "Nobody knows where she is. We've tried calling her. Her mobile phone's off and when we try the home phone the servants won't say where she is. Though you probably wouldn't know any of that since you haven't even tried to contact her right?"

"Mariah," Rei said warningly but his pink haired girlfriend ignored him and continued speaking to Kai in an undertone.

"You've really gone and done it this time Kai. You had better fix things up with her before I fix you up," Mariah threatened turning her attention back to her work when the teacher cast his eye in their direction.

"You have no idea what you're talking about Mariah," Kai stated coldly, his auburn eyes hardening.

"I know perfectly well what I'm talking about," she sniffed in reply.

"Things are better off this way." With that announcement, Kai's chair scraped against the ground as he stood up and stalked out of the classroom.

Kai strode down the hallway and out of the school without even stopping by his locker to get his bag. Seconds later, he was out of the parking lot and weaving his way down the highway.

Mariah had no idea what she was talking about.

She didn't know about Melissa's threats and how the accidents had been arranged by her.

Akina didn't deserve to continuously be exposed to danger that was caused because of him.

Letting her go was the hardest thing Kai ever had to do. It was killing him having to push her away like this. There was now a gaping emptiness within him, a void which seemed to suck the life out of him. Others couldn't see it, but it was tearing him up inside. Of course what he was feeling was probably nothing compared to how Akina was feeling. He could only phantom what she was going through. She probably hated him right now. But this was for her own good. She'd be safe now.

When he arrived home, he brushed past his mother who was concerned about why he was home so early and he stormed up the stairs to his room.

Sighing, he flopped back onto his bed and his hand absently picked up the small handmade teddy bear.

The azure eyes seem to bore into him and scowling he set the bear aside.

What else was he supposed to do anyway? Letting go of Akina assured her safety and wellbeing, he assured himself but even then his hand strayed to his phone and before he knew it, his fingers had dialed Akina's number out of their own accord.

He abruptly cancelled the call when he heard the first ring and he hurled his phone across room with such force that it struck his bookshelf and several books tumbled off.

He scowled, furious with himself. He had only broken up with Akina yesterday and yet here he was, already calling her up.

It was only then that he realized how much he had come to depend and rely on Akina.

Her quite confidence, her sparkling emerald flecked orbs, the way her hand always seemed to find his and how she fitted perfectly into his arms.

Puffy white clouds streamed past the small round window as large crystal orbs gazed blankly out.

"Hiragazaki-sama, is there anything you need?" one of the attendants questioned, breaking into her trance.

"No thank-you." Akina had to force the words out of her mouth. "How long until we land?"

"The captain says 35mins," the attendant informed her crisply and with a listless movement of Akina's hand, she curtsied before retreating to the back of the jet.

35mins.....................they were making good time.

Of course the fact that her father owned a small fleet of jets meant she was able to leave Tokyo immediately. She smiled wryly. Sometimes being rich had its advantages.

No, Akina was not flying out of the country just because Kai had dumped her rather unceremoniously on their one month anniversary. She had never believed in running from her problems. Her father had always encouraged her to confront her problems. And Akina always had- even if it meant going about her normal routine as if everything was perfectly fine even when everything was anything but fine.

Akina toyed with a strand of her midnight black hair, twirling and twisting it around her finger absently as she recalled the phone call she had received after returning home.

_Flashback_

_"Hello?" she questioned upon picking up the receiver. She was so tired, all she wanted to do right now was tumble into bed and sleep for about a thousand years._

_"Hiragazaki-sama?" the voice replied, somewhat distorted by static. "I have some bad news for you I'm afraid. Your father is in a coma, his situation is unstable and he's in intensive care."_

_"He's in Hong Kong isn't he?" Akina's voice was steady as her mind raced. "I'll take one of my father's jet. I trust you'll arrange for somebody to meet me at the airport?"_

_"Of course Hiragazaki-sama," the voice assured her smoothly, somewhat surprised that she was handling the situation so calmly._

_"I'll be there as soon as possible. You must contact me at once if there is any change whatsoever in my father's condition."_

_End of Flashback._

__

Akina's fingers punched in a phone number and she drummed her fingers against the arm rest as she waited for the other line to be picked up. It was a good thing she had remembered to swap her normal phone for her international one.

"Hiragazaki-sama?" a crisp voice queried.

"I'll be landing shortly, in about half an hour."

"I'll have Sawaki Kenzo come and meet you at the airport."

"Good." Akina nodded vaguely. Kenzo was on the board of directors at her father's company and recently became charge of the Hong Kong branch and being only 20 years old made him one of the youngest and most successful employees in the company. Her father regarded Kenzo as a pure genius since he finished University by the time he was 18 and he had rapidly ascended the company's ranks in the short two years he had been working for the Hiragazaki Company which was some kind of record.

"Hiragazaki-sama?" the voice jolted Akina out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Is there anything else?"

"No that will be all thank-you" Akina answered curtly before hanging up and despite leaning back against the leather upholstered seat, she still remained tense.

Sighing, her eyes drifted close but she found herself unable sleep.

How could she be so tired and yet still be unable to sleep?

Akina scowled and rubbed her eyes and dots seemed to swim before her eyes for a moment. She hadn't slept in nearly 24hrs, no wonder she was feeling so drained.

Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts.

First Kai had broken up with her and now her father was in a coma.

Perhaps she might have been able to deal with one situation..................but to have both of them occur simultaneously.....................

....................................well let's just say that this was beginning to take a toll on Akina.

The raven haired girl forced herself to concentrate on simply breathing in and out evenly. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out.

She could not afford to think about her relationship with Kai right now. Or the lack of it. The most important thing right now was her father. Family came first. Being dumped was a trivial matter compared to her father's situation. There was no time for her brood and sulk over being dumped, not when her father's life was on line. He was the only thing she had left now. She would not waste her time on thoughts of Kai any longer.

"Aki-chan" a voice shouted out across the terminal and Akina's head snapped in the direction of the source.

"Kenzo!" A smile flickered over Akina's lips briefly as the young man covered the distance between them in long strides and in a heartbeat he swept her up in his arms.

"I'm so sorry about your father," he murmured when Akina stepped back.

"Has his condition improved?" Akina inquired hopefully. If the bodyguards who had accompanied Kenzo and were now standing a few meters away found the friendliness between the two of them strange they gave no indication of it. It was to be expected after all, Akina had known Kenzo since childhood and when she had lived in Hong Kong he had been one of her closest friends though lately she hadn't spoken to him much. He's probably been busy with the company, Akina reflected.

"His condition has stabalised, the doctors are optimistic and it's only a matter of days until he gains consciousness," Charcoal black strands fell into midnight orbs. "Though they say it'll take several weeks for him to recover."

"Dad's not going to like that," Akina mused as one of the bodyguards picked up the small suitcase she had hurriedly packed before leaving. "You know how he hates being cooped up unable to do anything."

Kenzo chuckled as the airport's doors glided open and they stepped into the awaiting limousine. "He'll probably have the board of directors conduct their meeting in his hospital room."

"Mmm," Akina murmured, turning to stare at the flashing lights of Hong Kong.

"Akina-chan?"

"What?" Akina turned her almond shaped orbs to meet Kenzo's eyes. Her usual bright sparkling emerald flecked orbs were now dulled, the emerald retreating beneath the surface of cerulean. Kenzo's dark eyes became serious and concerned as he regarded her.

"Are you okay?" he questioned quietly and the raven haired girl shrugged her slender shoulders hopelessly.

"I'm as okay as I can be with my father in a coma." She replied softly aware of the fact that Kenzo was searching her guarded expression. She could not allow her calm and collected mask to slip, not now. One crack could shatter the fragile mask.

"It's not only that is it?" Kenzo held her gaze for several long moments. "You seemed fine when I spoke to you a few weeks ago via satellite. Has something happened?"

Akina turned away uneasily and Kenzo's hand reached out to rest lightly on her shoulder.

"Aki, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just want you to know that if you ever want to talk about anything that I'll be here."

Tears pricked the corner of her eyes. Akina was trying very hard not to blink; if she blinked she was sure that they'd spill over. She didn't dare sniffle either- that would definitely give it away that she was crying. She couldn't afford to be weak, not now, not when Dad needed her to be strong.

But she hadn't spoken a word to anybody about what had happened with Kai. It was too painful to put into words. But Kenzo.........................Kenzo would understand wouldn't he?

"It-it's about my boyfriend," Akina began hesitantly accepting the tissue Kenzo handed her.

"Hiwatari Kai?" Kenzo quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"I know his father Hiwatari Kevin. Besides, everybody involved in business knows about the two of you. Some say that it was arranged between your fathers so that the Hiwatari and Hiragazaki Company will have an edge in the business realm when the two of you inherit the companies." Kenzo shrugged vaguely. "It's all rumors of course."

"Well apparently those rumors have some grain of truth in them. Kai broke up with me yesterday. He said that the only reason why he ever bothered himself with me was because of the advantage it would bring his father's company." It took some effort for Akina to hold back the bitterness in her tone. "He never loved me- he never even cared for me actually."

Kenzo sat back in the leather seat and listened without commenting. That was what Akina had always liked about him; he simply listened to her and didn't pass any judgments.

"I was so stupid and ignorant and gullible to believe that somebody could ever-" the tears welled up in her eyes and she choked on her words.

"You should not be so harsh on yourself Aki," The dark haired man told her quietly as the limousine pulled up to a stop. "We're here. Are you okay?"

Akina jerked her head in a nod and Kenzo merely sighed and shook his head. "Stupid question to ask now huh?" he flashed a lopsided grin at her. "Of course you're not okay. You will be though, in time. Probably would've been smarter of me to ask if you're ready. Anyway, chin up and smile."

Sorry I haven't updated for ages, things have been really hectic for me recently but hey at least I've finally updated! grins sheepishly Rather late than never ne? Anyway, please don't' expect me to update any time soon, I actually have exams right now so I'll probably update in a few weeks. Anyway hope you liked the chapter and please remember to review!

Ja ne.


	18. Chapter 18: Seeking comfort

My Everything

Chapter 18: Seeking comfort

Everything seemed to be polished with a gleaming coat of white. Everything was so…………………………………..sterile.

"He's in here," the dark haired man guided the blue eyed girl to a door marked Intensive Care- Suite 07. "Because of your father's position he's been given the best suite in the hospital," he added wryly and Akina merely nodded numbly in response.

Now that she was actually in the hospital and standing in front of her father's door she wasn't at all certain that she wanted to see her father- not if his condition was as bad as everybody made it out to be.

Her father had always been a strong figure; she couldn't bear to see him in this kind of state. She squeezed her eyes shut, effectively blocking the tears' escape route.

"Aki-chan?" Kenzo noticed how her hand was clenched around the doorknob. "You don't have to see him right now. You can always come back and visit later."

"I-I," Akina faltered before determinedly swallowing back her choked tears. "I want to see him now."

With that she twisted the door knob and stepped into the room. Her emerald flecked orbs darted over to the bed on which her father, seemingly lifeless, lay oblivious to his surroundings.

There was a sharp intake of breath from the petite girl before she stepped forward to her father's side with a reassuring smile from the young man.

The colour had all but drained away from the older man's face, leaving him with a somewhat gray pallor. His chest rose and fell with shallow breaths and tucked in tightly in the crisp white sheets made it appear as though he had aged 20 years.

Collapsing into the chair next to the bed, Akina's head fell onto her father's arm, her shoulders shaking with silent tears.

Kenzo merely dragged a chair over to her side, and Akina twisted around to fall into his arms, her tears dripping onto his azure silk shirt.

"I'm sorry," he simply told her and Akina's head snapped up, emerald flecked orbs glaring angrily at him from underneath a sea of tears.

"You're sorry? How is that supposed to help? You could never understand-" Akina broke off, words failing her.

"I could never understand what you're going through?" Kenzo quietly finished her sentence. "In case you've forgotten my father died from a brain tumor when I was 9."

"I'm sorry Kenzo," Akina sniffled, her stomach twisting itself into a cold knot. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"It's okay," Kenzo assured her, "It's understandable considering your current situation."

"It's just that, I don't want to lose Dad, I can't lose him. When Mum died there was a gaping void which I though I'd never fill, but lately since-" At that the dark haired girl abruptly trailed off and Kenzo merely nodded understandingly. Kai. "But now, if Dad dies, I'll be alone, truly alone."

"You will never be alone Akina," Kenzo tilted her head gently up so that their eyes met. "Haven't I told you a million times before? I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

"I know Kenzo," a ghost of a smile flickered over her lips but vanished as quickly as it had appeared. "I'm being so stupid, crying and everything. I'm sorry, it seems that I've made your shirt wet."

Kenzo chuckled, Akina still managed to worry over such trivial things at a time like this. "It doesn't matter. I think I have 3 other shirts like this anyway."

The laughter seemed to choke in Akina's throat and no matter how hard she seemed to try, there was no way for her to stop all the tears which now flowed seamlessly from her eyes.

"I shouldn't be crying, I need to be strong now, strong for Dad." Akina wiped an arm over her face to scrub away the tears which only continued to flow stubbornly.

"It's okay, go ahead and cry," Akina blinked at him once, twice through her tears before falling completely into his arms, crystal tears trailing watery paths down her cheeks. "It'll be okay Akina-chan," the dark eyed man murmured soothingly against her silky raven tresses.

The blue haired teen swiftly ducked the punching bag which swung dangerously close to his head and assumed his fighting stance before his fists and feet broke out in a flurry of movements, each of all aimed precisely at the center of the punching bag.

After several more minutes of numerous combinations of kicks and punches, Kai stepped back from the still swinging back and wiped his brow.

He had been at it for nearly 2 hours now, he had nearly lost track of time. He stumbled wearily over to the bench and slumped down. Perhaps it hadn't been the best idea to train non-stop for two hours. He was in danger of collapsing of pure exhaustion. His 2 hours work out session had done nothing to distract him from all thoughts of Akina. But even though he tried as hard as he could to block all thoughts of Akina, they still managed to push past the barriers and filter into his mind.

Closing his auburn eyes, he back leaned against the brick wall, his breath coming out in gasps but his eyes jerked open when Akina's tear-filled eyes drifted into his mind.

He could not afford to think of Akina now. She was safe from harm this way. Never mind if she was hurt, Akina was strong, she'd get over him. In time she'd find somebody else, somebody else she'd love, somebody who wouldn't endanger her.

"Hiwatari-sama?" a voice crackled through the intercom. "You have a visitor. She's waiting for you in the lounge room. Should I send her up?"

At the mention of 'her,' Kai's chest tightened.

Akina had come to see him?

Sighing, he crossed the room to the intercom, "I'll be right down."

As he descended down the spiraling staircase he firmly told himself that he'd just tell Akina as gently as he could that she shouldn't come to see him anymore.

But a little voice in the back of his mind whispered that it would have been a simple matter for him to have a servant turn Akina away.

Kai adamantly refused to admit to himself that he wanted to see Akina. Perhaps in time, like in a few years, he'd be able to see her without his chest tightening at the very sight of her.

Rounding around the corner, Kai stepped into the tastefully furnished lounge and the words were already forming, prepared to push Akina away once more but his mouth dropped open.

Instead of his slender raven haired girlfriend- ex-girlfriend, he corrected himself absently- he had expected to see perched on the edge of a black leather sofa he was confronted with the sight of an extremely smug looking blonde who leaped up immediately when he appeared in the doorway.

Kai halted, not quite sure if his eyes were deceiving him or not.

What the fuck was Melissa doing here?

Where was Akina? She was the one who was supposed to be here.

"Surprised to see me honey-bun?" Melissa sauntered over to the blue haired teen, her hips swinging in a too-wide arch.

Honey-bun? Kai's auburn eyes widened incredulously.

"I was so worried about you when you suddenly left the classroom that I just had to come and see if you're okay." Melissa pouted as she sidled closer to Kai and the auburn eyed teen instinctively stepped back to avoid coming into a 2meter radius within the blonde.

"What are you doing here?" Kai glared frostily at Melissa.

"Is that anyway to greet your future fiancé?" Kai struggled to keep his face impassive. Future fiancé? What the hell was going on?

"If you think that I would ever consent to marrying you than I'm afraid you must be delusional."

"I see you are surprised to see me. Your words wound me Kai-kun," Melissa hissed, her thin lips twisting into an ugly scowl before turning upwards into a falsely sweet smile. "Who were you expecting to see? Your dear Hiragazaki?"

"Don't even start," each syllable was clipped as Kai struggled to restrain from smashing Melissa's smirking face with his fist.

"Or what? Your little ex-girlfriend," Melissa emphasized the ex, "can't do anything. She's powerless weak; I can't even begin to imagine why you would even want to have anything to do with her." Kai's hands clenching into fists and his left brow twitching were the only visible signs of his accumulating rage. But Melissa, too wrapped up in her gloating, was too occupied to notice these minor warnings. "Why would you want her when you could have me? I am everything- I have immense power at my disposal, my family is extremely wealthy and I have the beauty supermodels can only dream of."

"As I pointed out before, you are delusional. You don't have any power at all, your father is nearly bankrupt due to your lavish shopping sprees and you are an ugly, spiteful, resentful bitch who only takes joy in the pain of others. And yet you have the nerve to ask me why I would choose Akina over you?" The words flowed out of Kai's mouth accompanied by a short bark of laughter. "You really are something you know that?"

"Why you-" Melissa howled and her fist flew through the air but was calmly intercepted by Kai's hand which closed over hers in an icy iron-clad grip.

"If I never see you again it will be too soon." Kai spat storming off, "I want you off the property immediately. If you choose to hang around security will have to escort you off the premises. Don't ever come near me again- I've already broken Akina's heart, don't tempt me to break your neck."

The raven haired girl was led out of the hospital, still sniffling and dabbing at the tears in her eyes.

"We'll be going back to my apartment." Kenzo informed the chauffer crisply.

"Your apartment?" Akina caulked her head to one side in confusion.

"Yes, you need to sleep. You might not be feeling it now but the jet lag will catch up to you."

"But I thought I'd be staying at a hotel."

An amused smile tugged at the corners of Kenzo's mouth. "A hotel? No, I can't say that your father would approve of that. And I don't think it would be a good thing for you to stay in one of your father's apartments by yourself right now." There was a pause while Kenzo apparently contemplated this thought. "There's more than enough room in my apartment. Unless you have any objections that is?"

Akina shrugged her shoulders and Kenzo took that as her consent.

Akina had almost forgotten that Kenzo had gone through a stage when he was 10 where he had determined to become a lawyer. He had studied all the law books he could get his hands on and talked to her in legal jargon and being the 8-year-old she was at that time, she hadn't any idea about what he was on about. Of course eventually that phase had passed but since then Kenzo had always been able to structure his arguments in such a way that he was able to subtly persuade another to share his view.

A wry smile twitched at Akina's lips, many people had always remarked that Kenzo had a natural charisma which drew people to him like a flame draws a moth. Of course being extremely good looking also had something to do with it. Girls always seemed to flock to him, swooning as he turned his midnight eyes their way. But Kenzo had always been a serious, determined and self-focused boy since he was young. In primary school, while boys his age were playing football and wrestling Kenzo was sitting aside studying the periodic table. In middle school while his friends were flirting and chasing after girls, he instead had enrolled in a pharmaceutical course and by the time he was 18 he had already completed a university course and earned himself a Bachelor of Business and Commerce degree. He had been the son of one of her father's friends so after graduation he was offered a position in her father's company. And now here he was, two years later the Director of the Hong Kong branch of the Hiragazaki Company.

But even with his successful career, Kenzo had still remained the same person he had been when she had first met him when she was 5-years-old. Quiet, reserved, regarding everything seriously with those dark midnight eyes.

"Akina-chan? We're here." Akina blinked, her train of thought interrupted as she realized that Kenzo had opened the passenger door and was staring at her expectantly. "What are you thinking about? I've been speaking to you for the past few minutes but you spaced out."

"Huh? I have?" They entered a towering silver domed building and an elevator's door slid open smoothly.

"Yes, you have." Kenzo smiled wryly and pressed the 'penthouse' button.

"You live in a penthouse now?" Akina arched an eyebrow curiously and the dark haired man grimaced. Last time she had visited him he had been living in a modest two bedroom apartment.

"Yes, your father insisted that I move out of my two-bedroom apartment into living quarters more suitable for a Director of the Hong Kong branch." Midnight eyes rolled in Akina's direction.

"Ooh, all high and mighty now aren't you?" Akina teased lightly as Kenzo held the door open to allow her to slip through first. Akina eyed the penthouse, her almond shaped orbs taking into the simple yet tasteful furnished penthouse. "I see you've certainly moved up in the world."

Kenzo's reply was to merely shrug his shoulders and thanked the chauffer who had set down Akina's small bag near the door. "This is only a one-bedroom apartment so you can have my room and I'll take the couch."

"Oh no Kenzo, I couldn't do that." A frown creased Akina's features. "The couch will be fine for me."

"Don't be stupid Aki," the young man nudged her gently towards a closed door which obviously led to a bedroom. "What kind of person would I be if I allowed you to sleep on the couch?"

Sighing Akina reluctantly went into the bedroom with Kenzo following closely behind her carrying her bag. Kenzo had always been as stubborn as she was.

The dark haired girl glanced around her friend's bedroom, not particularly surprised at the simple furnishings- a large double bed covered with forest green sheets, bedside tables and a door leading off to what she presumed was a walk-in-robe.

"Hungry?" Kenzo inquired, tugging open the door which as Akina had predicted led to a walk-in-robe.

"No, not really. Just tired."

"Well if you need anything just ask me," Kenzo exited the room with a shirt and a pair of pants bundled in his hand and closed the door behind him.

Sighing, Akina dug through her bag, scowling when she failed to find a pair of PJs. Damn. In her hasty departure she had forgotten to pack a pair of PJs. Rolling her almond shaped eyes at the ceiling, she left the room but immediately came to a halt.

Kenzo's back was facing her and he had already changed into a pair of loose khaki pants and was in the process of taking off his shirt.

Akina must've made some sort of sound because the dark haired man turned around, almost as if he could feel her gaze.

Akina's emerald flecked orbs were drawn his well-chiseled body, her eyes running over the muscle contours of his abs.

"Akina-chan?" Kenzo's voice cut through the daze in her mind and Akina's cheeks immediately heated up when she realized that she had been staring.

"Huh?" the petite girl replied intelligently, forcing her gaze away from his chest.

"Are you okay?" Kenzo's dark eyes scrutinized her with concern. Had she just been staring at him?

"Oh." Akina suddenly remembered why she had come to find him in the first place. "I forgot my PJs."

"Hm, well I'm sure we'll be able to improvise." Kenzo, still shirtless, walked back into the bedroom with the blue eyed girl trailing after him.

"Take your pick," a wide array of shirts stretched out on both sides of Akina, ranging from pale powder blue to midnight black as dark as Kenzo's eyes.

"Err………….." Akina murmured, pulling a pale powder blue shirt off a hanger as she quickly pushed away the memory of having to pick out one of Kai's shirts so long ago.

After donning the shirt, she walked through the apartment, looking for the dark haired man.

After passing through a stainless steel high-tech kitchen with a computerized fridge, she slipped past a glass sliding door to find Kenzo leaning against the railing of an expanse balcony which overlooked shinning lights of Hong Kong.

"Aki-chan," a lopsided grin tugged at Kenzo's mouth when the raven haired girl joined him at the railing. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine," Akina answered quietly as she turned her emerald flecked orbs towards the flickering lights below.

"You should get some sleep; you've had a rough day."

"That's an understatement," Akina muttered and shivered as a breeze swept past, sweeping up several strands of her dark hair.

"Your father's a strong man, he'll pull through," Kenzo assured Akina dropping an arm over her slender shoulders to shield her from the breeze. "Anyway, I want you to go to sleep now."

"You can't tell me what to do," Akina retorted childishly and Kenzo regarded her with amusement.

"I can and I will." He rolled his midnight eyes at her before ushering her off the balcony and towards the bedroom. "Besides, I always know what's best."

Several hours later, almond flecked orbs stared up at the darkened ceiling. Akina had been lying in bed for some time now and even though she was tired she couldn't seem to sleep- her mind was buzzing with fragmented thoughts.

I wonder what Kai's doing right now…………………….

……………………..I hope Dad will wake up soon………………

……………………….Ivy seems nice, I can tell that Tala really likes her……………..

…………………….Kenzo's really filled out nicely since I last saw him……………..

Akina quickly shook her head to clear it of that last thought, ignoring her rapidly heating cheeks. Where had that come from?

Here she was thinking about how fine Kenzo's abs were when Kai had broken up with her less than 24hrs ago.

Kai.

Just thinking of him caused a fresh wave of pain to wash over her.

Scowling in the darkness, Akina impatiently pushed off the blankets and padded out of the room barefooted with the intention of helping herself to whatever was in Kenzo's kitchen. She was hungry come to think of it which wasn't all too surprising considering that she hadn't eaten since the plane.

"What are you doing up?" a stern voice cut through the still night air and Akina pivoted around to confront the dark haired man who was seated on the couch in front of a laptop resting on the coffee table, thin black framed glasses framing his midnight orbs, making them appear even darker than usual.

"I could ask the same thing of you," the dark haired girl retorted changing her direction from the kitchen to towards Kenzo.

"I'm working. You have no reason to be up." Kenzo stated simply, as Akina dropped down onto the couch beside him.

Ignoring the young man's protest, Akina peered over his shoulder at the illuminated laptop screen and shook her head in disbelief. "You're doing work at-" her head swiveled around to glace at the clock behind them, "3am in the morning?"

"I'm used to it," Kenzo informed her before a frown appeared upon his chiseled features. "But you're not. Don't make me tell you to go to sleep again. You didn't answer my question before, why are you still up anyway?"

Akina hesitated for a moment, chewing her lower lip before answering. "I can't sleep."

"You can't sleep?" Kenzo's frown grew as he studied her closely. "Why not?"

"I-I can't stop thinking about Dad and-" Akina's voice faltered for a moment and Kenzo waited patiently for her to continue. "And Kai."

"Akina-chan, you know I have no experience in these matters, but I'll do anything I can to help you." Kenzo wrapped an arm around her and Akina rested her head on his shoulder, her pale blue orbs brimming with unreleased tears. "Look, you're colour-coordinated; your eyes match your shirt"

Kenzo knew it was a lame joke but he was willing to try anything, if only Akina would smile again.

"Kenzo," the whisper fell from Akina's lips as she nestled her head in his chest a single tear escaping from the corner of her eye as Kenzo gently smoothed back her hair.

"Kai I believe we need to talk."

Kai whirled around to confront the tall figure of his father who stood in the doorway of his bedroom.

"About what father?" Kai quirked a slate eyebrow.

"I think you already know," the older man seated himself in a leather chair opposite his son. "Did I or did I not inform you that if you were to pursue a relationship with Hiragazaki Akina that it would be a long-term relationship?"

Kai's auburn eyes narrowed. He had been anticipating this discussion with his father but he had not expected that it would occur so soon.

"This could not have come at a worst time," his father scowled deeply. "The Asian business sector is being thrown into turmoil and chaos since Li fell into a coma."

"Li? Hiragazaki Li?" Kai questioned, his mind frantically piecing together what his father had just told him.

"Who else?" his father waved his hand dismissively.

"What exactly happened?" A numb feeling became apparent in the pit of his stomach.

"You truly didn't know?" The older man regarded the blue haired teen coolly for a moment. "Your girlfriend's- or should I say ex-girlfriend now- father fell into a coma last night."

"What?" Kai froze at hearing the news.

"I heard she flew into Hong Kong last night after immediately receiving the news," his father mused aloud. "I suspect that she'll have to take over the business temporarily, at least until Li recovers. I'll have to speak to her myself when I go to Hong Kong tomorrow."

"You're going to Hong Kong?" Kai's mind was now racing with a dozen different possibilities.

"Of course," his father replied smoothly studying his son whose hands were now gripping the armrest of the chair.

"When do we leave?"

Sorry for not updating for a few weeks….been really busy lately but now that things have slowed down I'm hoping to update more. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter and please remember to review okay?


	19. Chapter 19: One hell of a surprise

My Everything

Chapter 19: One hell of a surprise

The raven haired girl stirred, snuggling closer to the source of warmth, feeling safe in the pair of lean arms wrapped around her slender waist.

Wait a moment, a pair of lean arms were wrapped around her waist?

Akina's emerald flecked orbs snapped open to find them staring at a well toned chest.

Kenzo's well toned chest.

Kyaa……………………………….

What had happened?

As though sensing her distress, the young man's midnight eyes flickered opening, swiftly assessing the predicament the two young people were in.

"Good morning," a lopsided grin tilted his lips as he nimbly straightened up from the couch as Akina tried very hard not to stare at his chest.

"Morning," she murmured, her almond shaped eyes cast downwards, her cheeks flushing of their own account.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Kenzo started in the direction of the kitchen and Akina inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. Of course, why would he be acting any different?

"Anything will do," Akina carefully folded up the blanket on the couch before she trailed after him into the kitchen.

The blue haired teen's glare was cold enough to freeze fire.

Right now he was doing what he had adamantly told himself he would not do.

He was flying to Hong Kong to see Akina even though his actions might very well endanger her.

A scowl seemed to be permanently etched in his features, and the flight attendants avoided the auburn eyed boy nervously, not daring to even linger in his sight longer than necessary.

On the other hand, an older version of the blue haired teen was sitting opposite from the glaring boy, his features assembled in a calm and cool mask, his eyes seemed to almost hold a flicker of amusements in its auburn depths as he regarded his son levelly across from him.

"Would you care to explain to me what your reasons are for accompanying me to Hong Kong?" His questioned caused a brief flicker of annoyance to pass over his son's features before his expression once again became stone cold.

Kai clenched his teeth, one slate eyebrow twitching in irritation. This was perhaps the sixth time his father had asked him this question, Kai was sure his father was only doing it to provoke him. He seemed to be amused at his son's discomfort.

"I'm going to see Akina," Kai muttered through gritted teeth and struggled to keep his features neutral when a quiet smirked tugged on the older man's lips.

"Is that so?" Kevin Hiwatari drawled almost lazily.

His son's love life and evident discomfort at being question about it was highly amusing. Heh, young love. It was just as well that the girl he had inevitably fallen for was the daughter of Hiragazaki Li, one of the most influential businessmen in Asia.

Yes this match would prove to be beneficial not only for his son, but for him too.

Of course there was always the aspect that Akina would reject Kai when he suddenly appeared in Hong Kong. As far as Kevin could see, it was his son who had initiated the break-up. But then again what girl wouldn't forgive a boy who flies into the country just to apologize to her?

Meanwhile Kai was glaring out the plane window, perfectly unaware of the thoughts flittering through his father's mind.

He had been afraid that his father would refuse to allow him to accompany him to Hong Kong. But for once Kevin Hiwatari had surprised Kai and permitted him to fly to Hong Kong with him.

Now there was the issue about what he was going to say when he finally saw Akina again.

No doubt he was probably the last person she wanted to see right now.

There was sharp pain in his chest whenever Kai pictured her tear filled eyes.

He had been so stupid, so extremely stupid to allow Melissa to manipulate him like that. There were things he could have done, steps he could have taken to ensure Akina's safety.

But no instead, he had acted irrationally and most likely broke Akina's heart in the process.

It was only now after he had lost Akina did he realize how much she had meant to him.

Remembering his harsh words at his hospital made him wince.

He had no idea where they had come from, they certainly weren't true. Kai loved Akina with all his heart, she was everything to him. And for him to push her away, it was possibly the worst mistake had had made in his life.

The petite girl flew down the hospital's corridors, weaving in and out of the nurses which were strolling down the hallway.

Dad was going to be okay, he was going to be okay!

Akina knew she must've looked half crazy sprinting through the hospital but she didn't care.

During breakfast she had received a call from the hospital telling her that her father had regained consciousness.

Akina skidded and burst through the door startling a nurse who was exiting the room.

Grinning sheepishly Akina crossed the room to her father's bed.

"About time you came," Li's emerald eyes flickered open as he smiled weakly at his dark haired daughter but his smile faltered when he saw how Akina's emerald flecked orbs were rapidly filling with crystal tears. "What's the matter? Why are you looking so sad?"

"What's the matter?" Akina scrubbed the tears away from her almond shaped eyes. "You've been in a coma for the past few days! And you ask me what's the matter?"

"Akina," her father sighed, "Perhaps that wasn't the best question for me to ask you."

"It's just that I've been so worried," Akina whispered, "I thought you almost wouldn't make it."

"Well I'm better now so don't cry anymore."

"Your father's right," a voice quietly agreed and Akina whipped around to find Kenzo leaning against the doorframe.

"Kenzo," her father smiled at the younger man, "How are things going?"

"Good, good," Kenzo jerked his head in a nod. "Though the Asia business market had been a bit off balance lately."

"I see," a frown creased Li's features.

"That's only to be expected of course, the Hiragazaki Company is highly influential in Asia." Kenzo smoothly assured him and Li nodded slowly.

"The doctors say that I have to remain in hospital for a few more weeks." Li paused thoughtfully for a moment. "Which could be a bit of a problem. They seem to insist that I lay in bed all day and they won't allow me to even work from hospital." Li scowled, "Despite my protests they remained adamant about their decision claiming that I still need to recover."

"The doctors are right Dad," Akina told him sternly, "You're still recovering, it's best if you don't jump right back into work."

"But who knows what will happen if the Hiragazaki isn't up and running smoothly again soon," Kenzo pointed out and the dark haired girl whirled around to scowl at him.

"Kenzo! I can't believe you're taking Dad's side!"

"I'm not taking his side," Kenzo held up his hands in defence, "I'm just making an observation. I agree with you, your father still needs to recover."

"Kenzo," this time the dark haired man was rewarded a scowl from Li. "You know how significant the Hiragazaki Company is in Asia."

"Well you'll have to appoint a temporary CEO while you recover won't you?" Akina flashed a triumphant smile at her father who suddenly grinned at his daughter. "What?"

"I just got a great idea."

The bright lights flashed by the tinted windows, the blue haired teen seated inside paid no attention to them and shifted impatiently in his seat.

They had landed half and hour ago and were on their way to the Hong Kong hospital where Hiragazaki Li was being treated.

It wouldn't be too long until Kai would be seeing Akina again, a ghost of a smile flickered over the corner of his lips.

Yep, Akina was in for one hell of a surprise.

"WHAT!" Akina exclaimed, her mouth dropping open in shock. "You can't be serious can you?"

"And why not?" Li folded his arms over his chest calmly and regarded his daughter with dark emerald eyes. "It's a perfectly reasonable course of action in this situation."

"Reasonable?" Akina scowled, rolling her almond shaped orbs towards the ceiling. "I haven't even graduated from High school and yet you think it's reasonable to have me be the CEO of the Hiragazaki Company! Having Kenzo run the company is reasonable."

"Now Akina calm down," Kenzo told her and the blue eyed girl dropped into a chair still glowering. "You should consider what your father has said before leaping to any conclusions."

"Well it's just a bit difficult to not to leap to any conclusions when I suddenly find myself appointed CEO of a multi-billion company," Akina grumbled underneath a breath and Kenzo merely arched a dark eyebrow at her before seating himself next to her beside her father's bed.

"Akina, I don't want to make you feel as if you're under any pressure. I was merely making a suggestion," Li explained patiently to his daughter. "If you don't want to be the CEO, even if it's only temporary, I understand. I can hardly expect you to leap at the chance of running the company. I would appoint Kenzo temporary CEO but the other directors might not react to that as well as I would like, they might perceive this as me showing favoritism. I can't have the board of directors at each other's throats at a time like this. After all there are alternative solutions."

Akina chewed her lower lip slowly, her mind still registering her father's offer. "Me CEO of the Hiragazaki Company…….…………"

"You won't be alone of course. Since you're under 18 Kenzo will guide and represent you and I can tell you what decisions to make. Think of it this way, you'll just be a substitute." Li's expression became serious. "You don't have to do this unless you want to Akina."

Akina sighed before nodding wearily. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Really?" Li grinned almost boyishly, his features losing their grey pallor momentarily.

"Yes Dad."

A nurse poked her head through the door, "I'm sorry but the doctors don't want Hiragazaki-sama to have long visits."

"Oh, its okay, we'll be leaving now." Kenzo interjected coolly before Akina could open her mouth to retort.

'Well then," Li rubbed his hands together briskly as Akina and Kenzo stood up. "You'll be wanting to start tomorrow? Though I suppose you could start today if you really wanted to."

"I suppose so," Akina shrugged her slender shoulders, still wondering what exactly she had gotten herself into.

"We'll come visit you tomorrow," Kenzo told the older man.

"It's a pity the doctors won't even allow me a laptop, I could've gotten the satellite linked up," Li muttered before smiling at his daughter reassuringly. "I'll be fine Akina. Though you on the other hand don't look too well. Are you sick?"

"No I'm fine," Akina automatically answered her heart beating painfully against her chest as the thought of Kai slithered into her thoughts for a second. "You know I think I'll stay here for a bit longer. I'm sure I can persuade the doctors to let me stay."

"I'm fine really, there's no need," Li waved his hand dismissively before regarding his petite daughter with concern before turning to the dark eyed man. "Take care of her Kenzo."

"You don't need to ask me," Kenzo replied quietly before ushering a protesting Akina out of the room.

"Dammit Kenzo, why won't you let me stay?" Akina scowled, whirling around to face the dark haired man who calmly pushed the button as they waited in front of the lifts.

"You need to eat and sleep when we get back to my apartment." The steel doors slid open smoothly and they stepped into the glass walled elevator.

"You can't tell me what to do," Akina stuck her tongue out at Kenzo whose only reaction was to look amused.

"Stop trying to out on a brave face," he told her quietly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and brushing a stray strand of midnight hair out of her emerald flecked orbs. "You don't have to be so strong all the time."

"I have to be strong Kenzo," Akina murmured softly, a flash of blue catching her eye for a moment. She could've sworn it was the same shade as Kai's hair. Akina gently shook her head, she really needed to move on, besides what would Kai be doing in Hong Kong anyway?

She abruptly shifted her almond shaped orbs upwards to find them locked with a pair of dark midnight eyes. "I always have to appear strong even if I'm not. If I don't I'm afraid that I'll just crumble to pieces."

Dark auburn eyes narrowed as they caught sight of a raven haired girl in the elevator just as he stepped out of an elevator opposite.

Was that Akina?

And if it was, who was the guy with his arm around her shoulders who had just brushed several stray strands of hair out of her eyes before the elevator's doors slid close whisking the two of them out of his sight.

What the hell was going on?

"I hate being a CEO," the dark haired girl muttered as she finished signing a document and leaned back in the black leather chair.

"Get used to it," Kenzo told her dryly. "After all one day you'll be running the company."

"Don't remind me," Akina shuddered before standing up to stretch her aching muscles. "And the board meeting was so………………….." Akina left the sentence incomplete and Kenzo grinned.

"The directors didn't make such a big deal about a 17-year-old girl running a global corporation as I thought they would."

"Heh, you know very well that the only reason why they even agreed to me being CEO was because they didn't dare to openly oppose my father's decision." Akina scoffed, her emerald flecked orbs rolling. "Plus they knew very well that you would be supervising and overseeing me while I am CEO."

"Don't forget that they also complied because they know that one day you'll be their boss too," Kenzo smirked as the two of them exited the glass dome building and stepped into an awaiting limousine.

"You cook?" Akina arched a dark eyebrow as she observed the young man pulling various ingredients out of the kitchen cupboards.

"Of course, it's either that or eat out every night," Kenzo made a face; "Your father suggested that I hire a cook but I don't like the notion of some stranger in my kitchen."

"For a director you're quite conventional," Akina remarked, propping her elbows on the marbled table top.

"I just don't like people invading my personal space," Kenzo shrugged absent mindedly as he began slicing vegetables expertly.

Kai would never be caught cooking in a kitchen, Akina thought idly before she was conscious of that thought forming.

Idiot, she reprimanded herself. She couldn't allow her thoughts to stray, not at a crucial time like this. She had to control her thoughts.

Kenzo caught the shadow which flickered over Akina's face briefly. He wasn't blind nor stupid. He knew very well the pain Akina must be going through, being dumped and then finding out that her father was in a coma.

He wasn't sure if he himself could handle things if he was in her situation. But being Akina, she just bottled up her emotions inside, burying them so deep that nobody could ever see how hurt she really was.

But doing that wouldn't help her; in fact it made things worse.

Repression, a defence mechanism, was the psychological process of suppressing distressing memories or experiences. Kenzo's lips twitched. Yes, he had gone through a stage when he was 14 when he studied Psychology to the point of obsession.

Perhaps Akina might benefit from speaking to a psychologist. Though she'd probably attempt to strangle him if he so much as hinted at that suggestion. Besides, Kenzo wasn't so sure that speaking to a psychologist would really help Akina. He didn't particularly like the notion of speaking to a stranger about one's personal problems. And he was sure Akina would share the same opinion as him.

Kenzo sighed wearily, what Akina needed right now was time, time hopefully to move on. Though it was plainly obvious to him that Akina still loved Kai- even though he had only been going out with her to further his father's business.

Kai ran a hand through his two toned blue hair in frustration. It was now 8am (Hong Kong time) and he still hadn't been able to locate Akina.

He still didn't know who that guy was either.

A scowl appeared on his features and his left brow twitched. Whoever he was, he was definitely a sleaze.

"Still haven't received any news of Hiragazaki Akina?" his father stepped coolly into the room.

"No," Kai growled, his auburn eyes taking in his father's smirking expression. His father knew something. "What do you know?"

"Now, now Kai is that any way to talk to your father?" the older man replied smoothly. "I thought I raised you better than that."

"Do you know something or not?"

"Very well," Kevin shrugged before continuing. "I've been informed that Hiragazaki Akina has temporarily been appointed the position of CEO of the Hiragazaki Company since Li is too ill to work right now. She is being supervised by Sawaki Kenzo, director of the Hong Kong branch and her childhood friend."

"So where is she?" It was taking all of Kai's effort not to leap up and strangle the information out of his father.

"She's is currently residing at Sawaki Kenzo's penthouse."

At that Kai jumped out of his chair, grabbing his jacket as he exited the room.

Half an hour later, Kai found himself standing in front of a highly polished oak and he rang the doorbell.

"Aki-chan could you get that?" Kenzo asked her as he cracked an egg in half.

"Okay," she replied, crossing the apartment to the entrance and opened the door to find herself face to face with a pair of smoldering auburn orbs.

Ooh cliffhanger…..lolz am I evil or what? Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been really busy lately ;; Anyway, I liked this chapter, I hope you do too. Please remember to review okay? The next chapter will be the last. I'm pretty sure I mentioned it somewhere but just to confirm, Kenzo is 20 years old, so yeah he's only like 2 years older than Akina. So it's not like he's that much older or anything.

Ah yes there is one thing I need to mention. Rubin-Hiwatari copied my fic Two Hearts, One Love. (She titled hers Two Loners, One Love) And even though she gave me credit I NEVER gave her permission to use my story. All she did was change the character's profile slightly and inserted a few words here and there and that just pisses me off since I spent so much time and effort on Two Hearts One Love. And this isn't the first time my fic has been copied. If I ever find out that somebody has copied my fic I will hunt them down and it won't be pretty. And be assured I will find out if somebody has copied my fic. Right now I'm considering flooding Rubin-Hiwatari's inbox with hate mail…….yes I'm really angry. I've already reported her to sent her an e-mail telling her to remove the fic and flamed her. And yet I still have excess anger to vent. So yeah, please support me and not those plagiarizers out there cuz the original is always the best ne?


End file.
